¿Por qué tú?
by Masen1309
Summary: CONT- NO ME ENAMORARÉ Se odian, se detestan, no pueden estar dos minutos juntos sin faltarse el respeto. ¿Qué pasara cuando Bella haga oidos sordoS a los consejos de sus amigas? Ella ha decidido quien va a ser su marido. Nadie, ni tan siquiera el mismisimo Edward Cullen, podria evitarlo. ¿Podrá él impedir ese tremendo error?
1. Lord Cullen

**Estoy de vuelta**

**Esta historia es la continuación de NO ME ENAMORARÉ, **

**Aunque se puede leer independientemente, os recomiendo seguir el orden**

_Forks Place Park, Hampshire_

—Han llegado los Swan —anunció lady Esme Platt desde la entrada del estudio,

donde su hermano mayor estaba sentado tras su escritorio en medio de un montón de libros de contabilidad.

El sol del atardecer se colaba a través de las enormes ventanas rectangulares de cristal tintado, que eran la única ornamentación de una estancia cuyas paredes estaban cubiertas con paneles de palisandro.

Edward, lord Cullen, levantó la vista de su trabajo con un siniestro ceño fruncido que unió sus cejas por encima de los ojos color verdes.

— Que empiece el caos... —musitó

Esme se echó a reír.

—Supongo que te refieres a las hijas. En realidad no son tan malas, ¿verdad?

—Son peores —afirmó Edward de forma sucinta; su ceño se acentuó todavía más

cuando vio que la pluma que había olvidado entre sus dedos acababa de dejar una

enorme mancha de tinta en la, hasta ese momento, inmaculada columna de números—. No he conocido dos jóvenes tan maleducadas en toda mi vida. Sobre todo, la mayor.

—Bueno, son americanas —señaló Esme—. Sería justo que gozaran de cierta

flexibilidad, ¿no te parece? No se puede esperar que conozcan cada uno de los complejos detalles de nuestra interminable lista de reglas sociales...

—Puedo permitirles cierta flexibilidad con los detalles —interrumpió Edward de forma cortante—. Como bien sabes, no soy el tipo de hombre que se quejaría por el ángulo impropio del dedo meñique de la señorita Swan al coger la taza de té. Lo que no puedo pasar por alto son ciertos comportamientos que se encontrarían inaceptables en cualquier rincón del mundo civilizado.

« ¿Comportamientos?» Vaya, aquello se estaba poniendo interesante. Esme se adentró en el estudio, una habitación que solía resultarle de lo más desagradable debido a lo mucho que le recordaba a su difunto padre.

Ningún recuerdo del octavo conde de Cullen era agradable. Su padre había sido

un hombre frío y cruel que parecía absorber todo el oxígeno de una habitación cuando entraba. No había nada ni nadie que no hubiera decepcionado al conde en vida. De sus vástagos, tan sólo Edward se había aproximado a sus elevadas expectativas, ya que, sin importar lo imposibles que fueran sus requerimientos o lo injustos que resultaran sus juicios, Edward jamás se había quejado. Esme y Carmen admiraban a su hermano mayor, cuyo esfuerzo constante por alcanzar la excelencia lo había conducido a obtener las más altas calificaciones en la escuela, a romper todas las marcas en sus deportes preferidos y a juzgarse con más dureza de lo que lo habría hecho nadie.

Edward era un hombre que sabía montar a caballo, bailar una contradanza, dar una conferencia sobre una teoría matemática, vendar una herida y reparar la rueda de un carruaje. No obstante, ninguna de su vasta colección de habilidades había merecido nunca una felicitación por parte de su padre.

Al volver la vista atrás, Esme se dio cuenta de que la intención del anterior conde

debía de haber sido eliminar cualquier vestigio de amabilidad o compasión que

poseyera su hijo. Y, al parecer, durante una época lo había conseguido. Sin embargo, tras la muerte de su progenitor, cinco años atrás, Edward había demostrado ser un hombre muy diferente al que se suponía que debía ser. Esme y Carmen habían descubierto que su hermano mayor nunca estaba demasiado ocupado para escuchadas; sin importar lo insignificantes que le parecieran sus problemas, siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar. A decir verdad, era comprensivo, cariñoso e increíblemente atento; lo cual no dejaba de ser un milagro si se tenía en cuenta que la mayor parte de su vida había transcurrido sin que nadie le demostrara esas cualidades.

Aparte de todo lo dicho, también había que admitir que Edward era un poco

dominante. Bueno... muy dominante. Cuando se trataba de aquellos a quienes amaba, el actual conde de Cullen no mostraba reparo alguno en manipularlos para que hicieran lo que él consideraba que era mejor. Ésa no era una de sus virtudes más encantadoras. Y si Esme se viera obligada a ahondar en sus defectos, también tendría que admitir que Edward poseía un molesto convencimiento acerca de su propia infalibilidad.

Con una sonrisa cariñosa dirigida a su carismático hermano, Esme se preguntó cómo podía adorarlo de esa manera cuando se parecía tanto a su padre en el aspecto físico.

Edward poseía los mismos rasgos severos, la frente ancha y la boca de labios finos. Tenía el mismo cabello abundante y negro como el ala de un cuervo; la misma nariz amplia y prominente; y la misma barbilla, pronunciada y tenaz. La combinación resultaba más impactante que hermosa... pero era un rostro que atraía con facilidad las miradas femeninas. Al contrario que sucedía con los de su padre, en los atentos y oscuros ojos de Edward solía brillar una chispa de humor y poseía una particular sonrisa que permitía que sus blanquísimos dientes iluminaran su atezado rostro.

Al ver que Esme se acercaba, Edward se reclinó en el sillón y entrelazó los dedos de ambas manos sobre el vientre. En deferencia al calor tan poco usual para una tarde de principios de septiembre, el conde se había quitado la chaqueta y se había alzado las mangas, dejando al descubierto sus morenos antebrazos, que estaban ligeramente salpicados de vello negro. Era de altura media y se encontraba en un estado de forma extraordinario, con el poderoso físico de un ávido deportista.

Deseosa de escuchar más sobre el comportamiento de la maleducada señorita Swan, Esme se apoyó sobre el borde del escritorio, de cara a Edward.

—Me pregunto qué habrá hecho la señorita Swan para ofenderte tanto... —discurrió en voz alta—. Cuéntamelo, Edward. Si no, mi imaginación conjurará de seguro algo mucho más escandaloso de lo que la pobre señorita Swan sería capaz de realizar nunca.

— ¿La pobre señorita Swan? —resopló Edward—. No preguntes, Esme. No estoy

en libertad de hablar sobre el tema.

Al igual que la mayoría de los hombres, Edward parecía no comprender que nada

enardecía tanto las llamas de la curiosidad femenina como un tema acerca del cual uno no estaba en libertad de discutir.

—Suéltalo ya, Edward —le ordenó—. O te haré padecer de formas indecibles.

Una de sus cejas se enarcó de forma irónica.

—Puesto que los Swan ya han llegado, esa amenaza resulta algo redundante.

—Trataré de adivinarlo, entonces. ¿Pillaste a la señorita Swan con alguien? ¿Acaso estaba permitiendo que la besara algún caballero... o algo peor?

Edward respondió con una sarcástica sonrisa de medio lado.

—Más bien no. Basta echarle un vistazo para que cualquier hombre que esté en sus cabales salga huyendo y sin dejar de gritar en la dirección opuesta.

A Esme le dio la impresión de que su hermano estaba siendo demasiado duro con Bella Swan y frunció el ceño.

—Es una chica muy guapa, Edward.

—Una fachada bonita no basta para esconder los defectos de su carácter.

— ¿Y cuáles son esos defectos?

Edward soltó un breve resoplido, como si los defectos de la señorita Swan fueran demasiado evidentes como para requerir que se los enumerara.

—Es una manipuladora.

—También lo eres tú, querido —murmuró Esme.

Su hermano pasó por alto el comentario.

—Es dominante.

—Como tú.

—Y arrogante.

—También como tú —dijo Esme con jovialidad.

Edward la miró echando chispas por los ojos.

—Creí que estábamos discutiendo los defectos de la señorita Swan, no los míos.

—Pero es que, al parecer, tenéis mucho en común —protestó Esme con fingida inocencia. Observó cómo él dejaba la pluma y la Carmenaba con el resto de artículos que había encima de su escritorio—. Respecto a su comportamiento inapropiado... ¿Me estás diciendo que no la atrapaste en una situación comprometida?

—No, no he dicho eso. Lo único que he dicho es que no estaba con un caballero.

—Edward, no tengo tiempo para esto —dijo Esme con impaciencia—. Debo ir a darles la bienvenida a los Swan, y tú también tendrías que hacerla, por cierto; sin embargo, antes de salir del estudio, exijo que me digas qué es esa cosa escandalosa que estaba haciendo Bella Swan.

—Resulta demasiado ridículo decirlo siquiera.

— ¿Cabalgaba a horcajadas? ¿Estaba fumando un puro? ¿Nadando desnuda en el estanque?

—Nada de eso. —A regañadientes, Edward cogió un estereoscopio que había sobre la esquina del escritorio, un regalo que le había enviado su hermana Carmen, que ahora vivía con su marido en Nueva York.

El estereoscopio era un invento reciente, fabricado con madera de arce y cristal.

Cuando una tarjeta estereoscópica —una fotografía doble— se introducía en la

extensión que había tras la lente, la imagen aparecía en tres dimensiones. La

profundidad y la calidad de las fotografías estereoscópicas resultaba sorprendente: las ramas de los árboles parecían a punto de arañar la nariz del espectador y la cima de una montaña parecía abrirse con tal realismo que a uno le daba la impresión de que podría caerse y morir en cualquier momento. Edward se llevó el aparato a los ojos y examinó la imagen del Coliseo de Roma con ardua concentración.

Justo cuando Esme estaba a punto de explotar de impaciencia, Edward musitó:

—Vi a la señorita Swan jugando a _rounders _en paños menores.

Esme lo miró con ojos como platos.

— ¿Al _rounders_? ¿Te refieres a ese juego en el que se utiliza una pelota de cuero y un bate plano?

Edward frunció los labios con impaciencia.

—Ocurrió durante su anterior visita. La señorita Swan y su hermana estaban

haciendo cabriolas con sus amigas en un prado que se encuentra en el cuadrante

noroeste de la propiedad cuando Emmett McCarty y yo pasamos cabalgando por allí de casualidad. Las cuatro mujeres estaban en ropa interior... y todas alegaron que resultaba muy difícil jugar a ese deporte con esas pesadas faldas. Supongo que se habrían aferrado a cualquier excusa para correr por ahí medio desnudas. Las hermanas Swan son unas hedonistas.

Esme se había llevado una mano a la boca para reprimir, sin mucho éxito, un ataque de risa.

— ¡No puedo creer que no lo hayas mencionado hasta ahora!

—Desearía haberlo olvidado —replicó Edward con una mueca al tiempo que apartaba el estereoscopio—. Sólo Dios sabe cómo vaya enfrentarme a Charles Swan con el recuerdo de su hija desnuda aún fresco en mi mente.

La diversión de Esme se aplacó un tanto mientras contemplaba los fuertes rasgos del perfil de su hermano. No se le había pasado por alto que Edward había dicho «hija», lo que dejaba claro que apenas había prestado atención a la más joven. Había sido Bella la que acaparara su atención.

Puesto que conocía muy bien a Edward, Esme habría esperado que su hermano se riera de aquel asunto. Pese a que poseía un estricto sentido de la moralidad, no era ningún mojigato y tenía un saludable sentido del humor. Si bien nunca había tenido una amante, Esme había oído rumores acerca de unas cuantas relaciones discretas... e incluso un chisme o dos acerca de que el supuestamente estricto conde se mostraba muy intrépido en el dormitorio. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, a su hermano le perturbaba esa audaz muchacha americana de carácter fuerte, modales atroces y que, por añadidura, era descendiente de nuevos ricos. No sin cierta perspicacia, Esme se preguntó si la atracción de la familia Masen por los americanos — después de todo, Carmen se había casado con uno y ella misma acababa de contraer matrimonio con Carlisle Platt, uno de los Platt de Nueva York— podía aplicarse también a Edward.

— ¿Tan arrebatadora estaba en ropa interior? —preguntó Esme con astucia.

—Sí —respondió Edward sin pensar y, acto seguido, frunció el ceño—. Quiero decir, no. Bueno, no la miré el tiempo suficiente para hacer una evaluación de sus encantos. Si es que tiene alguno.

Esme se mordió la parte interior del labio para reprimir una carcajada.

—Venga, Edward... Eres un hombre saludable de treinta y cinco años... ¿Ni siquiera le echaste una miradita a la señorita Swan en calzones?

—Yo no echo miraditas, Esme. O miro las cosas de arriba abajo o no las miro. Las

miradita son para los niños o para los pervertidos.

Ella le dedicó una mirada lastimera.

—Bien, siento muchísimo que hayas tenido que pasar por una experiencia tan

espantosa. Sólo nos queda desear que la señorita Swan permanezca completamente vestida en tu presencia durante esta visita con el fin de no escandalizar tu refinada sensibilidad una vez más.

Edward frunció el entrecejo en respuesta a sus burlas.

—Dudo que lo haga.

— ¿Quieres decir que dudas que permanezca vestida o que dudas que te escandalice?

—Ya es suficiente, Esme —gruñó, y ella se echó a reír.

—Vamos, tenemos que saludar a los Swan.

—No tengo tiempo para eso —replicó su hermano con brusquedad—. Encárgate de darles la bienvenida e inventa algo para excusar mi ausencia.

Esme lo miró con incredulidad.

—No irás a... ¡Por Dios, Edward, tienes que hacerla! Jamás te había visto

comportante con tanta grosería.

—Me encargaré de saludarlos más tarde. Por todos los santos, ¡van a estar aquí

casi un mes! Ya tendré tiempo de aplacarlos. Está claro que hablar de la señorita

Swan me ha puesto de un humor de perros y, ahora, la posibilidad de encontrarme

en la misma habitación que ella me pone los pelos de punta, Esme negó con la cabeza antes de mirarlo con una expresión especulativa que a él no le hizo ninguna gracia.

—Mmm... Te he visto conversar con gente que no te gusta y siempre has conseguido comportarte de forma civilizada, especialmente cuando quieres conseguir algo. No obstante, por alguna razón, esta señorita Swan te irrita sobremanera. Y tengo una teoría acerca del porqué.

— ¿Sí? —En sus ojos brillaba un sutil desafío.

—Todavía la estoy desarrollando. Te la haré saber cuando llegue a una conclusión

definitiva.

—Que Dios me ayude. Ahora vete, Esme, y da la bienvenida a nuestros invitados.

—Mientras tú te encierras en este estudio como un zorro que corre a esconderse en su madriguera, ¿no?

Edward se puso en pie y le hizo un gesto para que lo precediera al atravesar la

puerta.

—Vaya salir por la parte trasera de la casa y a dar una buena cabalgada.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?

—Estaré de vuelta a tiempo de cambiarme para la cena.

Esme dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación. La cena de esa noche sería un

acontecimiento muy concurrido, el preludio del primer día de la fiesta campestre que comenzaría a la mañana siguiente. La mayoría de los invitados ya se había instalado, aunque aún quedaban unos cuantos rezagados cuya llegada se esperaba en breve.

—Será mejor que no llegues tarde —le advirtió—. No me dijiste que tendría que

ocuparme de todos los detalles cuando accedí a ejercer como tu anfitriona.

—Nunca llego tarde —respondió Edward con voz tranquila antes de alejarse con el

mismo entusiasmo de un hombre que acabara de librarse de la horca.

**Esta historia no la actualizare cada dia, pero si cada semana¡**

**A veces mas de una vez **

**Besitos : Masen1309 ;) **


	2. el pozo de los deseos

**Esta historia es la continuación de NO ME ENAMORARÉ, **

**Aunque se puede leer independientemente, os recomiendo seguir el orden**

**Los personajes no son mios solo espero que lo disfrutéis:**

Edward se alejó cabalgando de la mansión y condujo a su caballo a lo largo del transitado sendero del bosque que se extendía más allá de los jardines. Tan pronto como hubo cruzado una hondonada y ascendido la ladera opuesta, dejó que el animal corriera a sus anchas, de modo que sus cascos comenzaron a resonar sobre los prados de ulmaria y de hierba amarilleada por el sol. Forks Place Park poseía los mejores terrenos de todo Hampshire, con bosques frondosos, praderas cubiertas de flores, charcas y extensos campos dorados. Las invitaciones a la propiedad, que una vez fuera coto de caza de la familia real, eran en esos momentos las más codiciadas de toda Inglaterra.

El flujo más o menos constante de invitados que acudían a Forks Place Park resultaba muy beneficioso para los propósitos de Edward, puesto que no sólo le proporcionaba compañía para practicar la caza y los deportes que tanto le gustaban, sino que también le permitía llevar a cabo ciertas maniobras tanto financieras como políticas. Se realizaban todo tipo de negocios en el transcurso de esas fiestas campestres, en las que Edward solía persuadir a algún que otro político u hombre de negocios para que apoyara su postura en asuntos de importancia.

La fiesta que estaba a punto de comenzar no tenía por qué ser distinta a cualquier otra; sin embargo, durante los últimos días, Edward se había visto asaltado por un progresivo estado de intranquilidad. Como el hombre racional que era, no creía ni en premoniciones ni en esas estupideces espiritistas que se habían puesto tan de moda...aunque le daba la sensación de que el ambiente de Forks Place Park había cambiado de alguna manera. El aire estaba cargado con la incertidumbre de la espera, como la tensa calma que precede a la tempestad. Edward se sentía inquieto e impaciente, y no había ejercicio físico alguno que lograra calmar ese creciente desasosiego.

Al pensar en la noche que tenía por delante, y a sabiendas de que tendría que relacionarse con los Swan, sintió que la inquietud se transformaba en algo que rayaba en la ansiedad. Se arrepentía de haberlos invitado. De hecho, renunciaría de buena gana a cualquier posible negocio futuro con Charles Swan si, de ese modo, pudiera librarse de ellos. No obstante, el hecho era que ya se encontraban allí, que permanecerían en su casa durante un mes completo y que lo único que podía hacer era sacarle el máximo partido a la situación.

Edward tenía toda la intención de lanzarse a una exhaustiva negociación con

Charles Swan para conseguir que éste expandiera su industria jabonera y estableciera una fábrica en Liverpool o, quizás, en Bristol. Con toda probabilidad, el impuesto con el que el gobierno británico tasaba el jabón se derogaría en los años venideros, si Edward podía confiar en los amigos reformistas con los que contaba en el Parlamento. Cuando eso sucediera, el jabón se convertiría en un artículo mucho más asequible para la población en general, hecho que no sólo repercutiría de forma favorable en la salud pública, sino también en la cuenta corriente de Edward. Siempre y cuando Charles Swan tuviera a bien contar con él como socio.

El único problema era que la presencia de Charles Swan significaba tener que soportar también la de sus hijas y en eso no había vuelta de hoja. Bella y Alice eran la personificación de esa moda tan censurable que se había impuesto entre los norteamericanos de mandar a sus herederas a Inglaterra a la caza de un marido. De ese modo, la aristocracia se veía asediada por una horda de señoritas ambiciosas que no paraban de cotorrear sobre sí mismas con ese acento tan atroz, deseosas de atraer la atracción de los periódicos y ganar publicidad... Jovencitas carentes de elegancia, vocingleras y engreídas que no tenían más ambición que la de comprar un título con el dinero de sus padres... cosa que solían conseguir en la mayoría de los casos. Edward había llegado a conocer muy bien a las hermanas Swan durante la última estancia de las muchachas en Forks Place Park, y poco podía decir a favor de ninguna de ellas.

La mayor, Bella, se había convertido en el foco de su aversión al descubrir que, junto con sus amigas —«las floreros», tal y como preferían llamarse a sí mismas... ¡Como si fuese algo de lo que estar orgullosas!—, había ideado una estratagema para que un caballero de la nobleza se viera obligado a pedir a una de ellas en matrimonio. Edward, jamás olvidaría el momento en el que el plan fue descubierto. «Santo Dios, ¿es que no respeta absolutamente nada?», le había preguntado a Bella. A lo que ella había respondido de modo impertinente: «Si algo que merezca mi respeto, aún no lo he descubierto.»

Su extraordinaria insolencia la diferenciaba de cualquier otra mujer con la que

Edward tuviera relación. Eso, además del partido de _rounders _que habían jugado en paños menores, lo había convencido de que Bella Swan era una alborotadora. Y, una vez que Edward juzgaba el carácter de una persona, cambiaba de opinión en muy raras ocasiones.

Con el ceño fruncido, sopesó cuál sería el mejor modo de tratar a Bella. Adoptaría una actitud distante y tranquila, y pasaría por alto cualquier provocación de la muchacha. No le cabía duda de que a Bella le enfurecería ver lo poco que le afectaba su comportamiento. La presión que sentía en el pecho disminuyó en cuanto imaginó la irritación de la muchacha al ver que la ignoraba. Sí... haría todo lo posible por evitarla y, cuando las circunstancias los obligaran a permanecer en la misma habitación, la trataría con una distante cortesía. Una vez aplacado su malestar, Edward guió a su caballo por una zona de saltos sencillos: un seto, una valla y un estrecho muro de piedra que hombre y animal superaron en perfecta coordinación.

—Y ahora, niñas —dijo Renee Swan mientras lanzaba a sus hijas una mirada severa desde la puerta de entrada de la habitación que éstas compartían—, insisto en que durmáis una siesta de al menos dos horas para que estéis descansadas esta noche. Las cenas de lord Cullen suelen comenzar bastante tarde y acaban bien entrada la medianoche. No quiero que ninguna de las dos bostece en la mesa.

—Sí, madre —contestaron las dos al unísono con actitud obediente, al tiempo que la miraban con sendas expresiones de inocencia que no engañaron a la señora Swan ni por asomo.

Renee Swan era una mujer en extremo ambiciosa que adolecía de un exceso de energía. Su cuerpo, delgado como un huso, podía conseguir que un galgo resultara rollizo en comparación. Su estridente e insoportable cháchara solía estar dirigida hacia la consecución del objetivo primordial de su vida: ver a sus dos hijas espléndidamente casadas.

—No saldréis de esta habitación bajo ninguna circunstancia -continuó con el mismo tono inflexible—. Nada de vagar a hurtadillas por la propiedad de lord Cullen; nada de aventuras, arañazos, ni incidentes de ninguna otra clase. Es más, tengo la firme intención de cerrar la puerta con llave para asegurarme de que os quedáis aquí sin ocasionar daño alguno y que descansáis.

— ¡Madre! -protestó Bella—. Si hay algún lugar en la faz de la Tierra más aburrido que Forks Place Park, me comeré mis zapatos. ¿En qué lío podríamos meternos?

—Vosotras sacáis problemas del aire —contestó Renee con los ojos entrecerrados—. Y por eso mismo no pienso quitaros los ojos de encima. Después del comportamiento que demostrasteis durante nuestra última estancia aquí, me sorprende mucho que hayan vuelto a invitarnos.

—A mí no —replicó Bella con sequedad—. Todos saben que estamos aquí porque Cullen le ha echado el ojo al negocio de padre.

—Es «lord» Cullen —la corrigió Renee con un siseo—. ¡Bella, debes referirte a él con el debido respeto! Es el aristócrata más rico de toda Inglaterra y su linaje...

…es más antiguo que el de la mismísima reina -interrumpió Alice con voz cantarina, puesto que había escuchado ese mismo discursito en multitud de ocasiones—. Y su título es el más antiguo de Gran Bretaña, lo que lo convierte...

—... en el soltero más codiciado de toda Europa—concluyó Bella con voz monótona al tiempo que alzaba una ceja en un gesto burlón—. O, tal vez, de todo el mundo. Madre, si de verdad albergas la esperanza de que Cullen se case con una de nosotras, es que estás chiflada.

No está chiflada —la corrigió Alice—. Es una neoyorquina.

Había muchas personas en Nueva York en las mismas circunstancias que los

Swan que se esforzaban por ascender en el escalafón social, pero no les resultaba fácil mezclarse con las clases más conservadoras ni con la sociedad más elegante.

Esas familias advenedizas habían amasado considerables fortunas gracias a negocios tales como la minería o las fábricas, pero no terminaban de ser aceptados en los círculos a los que deseaban pertenecer con tanta desesperación. El ostracismo y el bochorno que conllevaba el hecho de ser rechazados por la sociedad neoyorquina habían enardecido la ambición de Renee como ninguna otra cosa podría haberlo hecho jamás.

— Vamos a esforzarnos para, que lord Cullen olvide el desastroso comportamiento

que demostrasteis durante nuestra última visita — señaló Renee con gravedad—.De ahora en adelante, os conduciréis con modestia, serenidad y decoro a todas horas, y no quiero oír ni una sola palabra, relacionada con las floreros. Quiero que os mantengáis alejadas de esa escandalosa Rosalie Hale y de la otra, otra, esa...

— Nessie Dyer —le recordó Alice—. Y ahora es Rosalie McCarty, madre.

— Rosalie se casó con el mejor amigo de Cullen—señaló Bella al descuido-—Yo diría que es un motivo de peso para que continuemos nuestra relación con ella, madre.

— Lo pensaré. —Renee las observó con recelo—. Entretanto tengo la intención de que durmáis una siesta larga y sin sobresaltos. No quiero oír el menor ruido procedente de esta habitación, ¿me habéis entendido?

— Sí, madre —contestaron ambas a coro.

La puerta cerró tras Renee, que echó la llave por fuera.

Las hermanas se miraron la una a la otra con idénticas sonrisas.

— Menos mal que no ha llegado a enterar del partido de rounders—dijo Bella.

—A estas alturas, estaríamos muertas —convino Alice muy seriamente.

Bella sacó una horquilla para el pelo de la cajita esmaltada que había sobre el tocador y se acercó a la puerta.

—Es una lástima que se enfade por cosas tan tontas, ¿no te parece?

—Como cuando metimos aquel cerdito lleno de grasa en el salón de la señora Astor.

Bella, a la que el recuerdo le había arrancado una sonrisa, se arrodilló frente a la puerta y metió la horquilla en el ojo de la cerradura.

—Te confieso que nunca he entendido por qué madre no se dio cuenta de que lo hicimos para desagraviada. Había que hacer algo para vengarnos de la señora Astor por no haber invitado a madre a su fiesta.

—Si mal no recuerdo, lo que dijo madre fue que meter animales en casas ajenas no nos granjearía muchas invitaciones a futuras fiestas. .

—Bueno, no creo que fuese tan malo como esa ocasión en la que encendimos una bengala en aquella tienda de la Quinta Avenida.

—No nos quedó otro remedio después de que el vendedor nos tratara con semejante grosería.

Bella sacó la horquilla de la cerradura y dobló con pericia uno de los extremos antes de volver a introducirla. Con los ojos entrecerrados a causa del esfuerzo, siguió moviendo la horquilla hasta que se oyó un chasquido, tras lo cual miró a su hermana con una sonrisa triunfal.

—Creo que éste ha sido mi mejor tiempo.

No obstante, su hermana pequeña no le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Bella... si encuentras un marido este año, todo cambiará. Tú cambiarás. Ya no habrá más aventuras ni diversión, y yo me quedaré sola.

—No seas tonta —la regañó Bella, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño—. Yo no voy a cambiar y tú no vas a quedarte sola.

—Tendrás que responder ante tu marido. — le recordó Alice .— Y no te permitirá acompañarme en mis travesuras.

— No, no y no... -Bella se puso en pie y desechó la idea con un gesto de la pienso tener esa clase de marido. Voy a casarme con un hombre al que no le importe o no se dé cuenta de lo que hago cuando no estoy con él. Un hombre como nuestro padre.

—Un hombre como nuestro padre no parece haber hecho muy feliz a madre —replicó Alice—. Me pregunto si alguna vez estuvieron enamorados.

Bella apoyó la espalda contra la puerta y arrugó el entrecejo mientras reflexionaba sobre ese asunto. Jamás se le había ocurrido plantearse si el matrimonio de sus padres había sido o no una unión por amor. Por algún motivo, no creía que ése fuera el caso.

Ambos parecían demasiado independientes. Su relación podía considerarse como mucho un vínculo insignificante. Hasta donde Bella sabía, sus padres nunca discutían, nunca se abrazaban y apenas se hablaban. Sin embargo, entre ellos no parecía existir resentimiento alguno. A decir verdad, manifestaban una indiferencia mutua y no había evidencia alguna de que ansiaran la felicidad, ni de que supieran siquiera cómo conseguida.

-El amor es para las novelas, querida —replicó Bella esforzándose todo lo posible por parecer cínica. Abrió la puerta, echó un vistazo a ambos lados del pasillo y miró a Alice por encima del hombro—. Camino despejado. ¿Salimos por la entrada del servicio?

—Sí, vamos al ala oeste de la mansión y directas al bosque.

— ¿Por qué al bosque?

— ¿ No te acuerdas del favor que me pidió Rosalie?

Bella la miró un instante sin comprender y, poco después, puso los ojos en blanco.

—Por el amor de Dios, Alice, ¿es que no se te ocurre nada mejor que hacer un recado tan ridículo como ése?

Su hermana pequeña la contempló con una mirada perspicaz.

— Lo que pasa es que no quieres ir porque es en beneficio de lord Cullen.

-No va a beneficiar a nadie —replicó Bella, exasperada—. Es una estupidez

Alice respondió con una mirada decidida.

— Voy a buscar el pozo de los deseos de Forks Place Park— anunció con gran dignidad— y a hacer lo que me ha pedido Rosalie. Puedes acompañarme si lo deseas o, por el contrario, hacer cualquier otra cosa que te apetezca. Sin embargo... —sus ojos almendrados se entrecerraron de forma amenazadora—, después de todo el tiempo que me has tenido esperando mientras tú te dedicabas a mirar polvorientas perfumerías y anticuadas boticas, creo que me debes al menos un poco de paciencia...

—De acuerdo —gruñó Bella—. Iré contigo. Si no lo hago, no lo encontrarás nunca y acabarás perdida en mitad del bosque.

Volvió a echar un vistazo al pasillo y, tras comprobar que seguía desierto, abrió la marcha hacia la entrada de la servidumbre, situada en el otro extremo. Ambas caminaron de puntillas, con un sigilo adquirido gracias a la práctica, y sin que sus pies hicieran ruido alguno sobre la gruesa alfombra.

Por mucho que Bella aborreciera al dueño de Forks Place Park, tenía que admitir que la propiedad era magnífica. La mansión estaba diseñada según el estilo europeo: una elegante fortaleza construida con piedra de color miel, en cuyas esquinas se alzaban cuatro pintorescas torres que apuntaban al cielo. Emplazada en una colina que dominaba el río Itchen, la mansión estaba rodeada por jardines dispuestos en terrazas y por huertas que se extendían a lo largo y ancho de las más de ochenta hectáreas de cultivos y bosques. Quince generaciones de la familia de Cullen los Masen, habían ocupado la mansión, tal y como cualquier sirviente estaba más que dispuesto a señalar. Y en realidad, la propiedad no era ni mucho menos la única posesión de lord Cullen. Se decía que controlaba unas ocho mil hectáreas en Escocia e Inglaterra, y que entre sus propiedades se contaban dos castillos, tres palacetes, varias viviendas adosadas, cinco casas y una villa a la orilla del Támesis. No obstante, Forks Place Park era, sin lugar a dudas, la joya de la corona de los Masen.

Mientras rodeaban uno de los laterales de la mansión, Bella y Alice pusieron mucho cuidado en mantenerse siempre cerca de un largo seto de tejas que las mantendría ocultas a la vista de cualquiera que se encontrara en la casa principal.

Cuando entraron en el bosque, formado por vetustos cedros y robles, los rayos del sol se filtraban a través del dosel de ramas entrelazadas que se extendía sobre sus cabezas

Alice alzó los brazos con entusiasmo y exclamó:

— ¡Adoro este lugar!

—No está mal—concedió Bella a regañadientes, aunque en el fondo tenía que admitir que, en plena floración otoñal, no podría haber otro lugar en toda Inglaterra más hermoso que aquél.

Alice se encaramó sobre un tronco caído que alguien había apartado a un lado del camino y comenzó a caminar con cuidado sobre él.

—Casi merece la pena casarse con lord Cullen para poder ser la dueña de Stony Cross Park, ¿no crees?

Bella arqueó las cejas.

— ¿Para tener que aguantar todas sus pomposas afirmaciones y estar dispuesta a obedecer todas y cada una de sus órdenes? —Hizo una mueca y arrugó la nariz con aversión.

—Rosalie dice que lord Cullen es mucho más agradable de lo que ella creyó en un principio.

—No le queda más remedido que decir eso después de lo que sucedió hace unas semanas.

Ambas hermanas guardaron silencio mientras recordaban los dramáticos acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar poco tiempo atrás. Mientras Rosalie y su esposo, Emmett McCarty, visitaban su fábrica de locomotoras, de la que también era socio lord Cullen, una terrible explosión estuvo a punto de acabar con sus vidas. Lord Cullen se había abalanzado al interior del edificio en un intento suicida por salvar a la pareja y había conseguido sacados sanos y salvos. Desde entonces, como no podía ser de otro modo, Rosalie consideraba a Cullen desde otra perspectiva: la de héroe. Incluso había llegado a afirmar recientemente que la arrogancia del hombre resultaba de lo más encantadora. Bella había respondido al comentario con la agriada sugerencia de que tal vez Rosalie siguiera sufriendo los efectos perniciosos que provocaba la inhalación de humos.

—Creo que deberíamos estarle agradecidas a lord Cullen —comentó Alice, que bajó del tronco de un salto—. Después de todo, salvó la vida de Rosalie, y no puede decirse que tengamos precisamente un grupo exorbitante de amigas.

—El hecho de que salvara a Rosalie fue pura coincidencia—-replicó Bella, malhumorada— El único motivo por el que Cullen arriesgó su vida fue para no perder a un socio muy rentable.

— ¡Bella! —Alice, que se encontraba unos pasos por delante, se giró para mirar a su hermana con la sorpresa dibujada en el rostro—. Por lo general no eres tan desconsiderada. ¡Por el amor de Dios! El conde entró en un edificio en llamas para rescatar a nuestra amiga y a su esposo... ¿Qué más tiene que hacer ese hombre para impresionarte?

—Estoy segura de que a Cullen le importa un comino que yo quede impresionada o no —contestó Bella. El deje resentido de su voz la sorprendió incluso a ella—. El motivo de mi antipatía hacia él, Alice, no es más que la consecuencia de la antipatía que él me demuestra. Se cree superior a mí en todos los aspectos: moral, social e intelectual. ¡Cómo me gustaría encontrar el modo de dejarlo con un palmo de narices!

Caminaron en silencio durante un minuto, tras el cual Alice se detuvo para recoger unas cuantas violetas que crecían en profusos ramilletes a ambos lados del camino.

— ¿Has pensado alguna vez en ser amable con lord Cullen? —murmuró. Alzó los brazos para colocarse las violetas en las horquillas que le sujetaban el pelo y añadió-: Puede que te sorprenda y te corresponda con el mismo gesto.

Bella negó con la cabeza de forma rotunda.

—No, lo más probable es que me dijera algo cortante y se comportara con su típica arrogancia y presunción.

—Creo que estás siendo demasiado... —comenzó a reprenderla Alice, pero se detuvo con una expresión absorta en el rostro—. He oído un chapoteo. ¡El pozo de los deseos debe de estar cerca!

— ¡Demos gracias a Dios! —exclamó Bella y sonrió muy a pesar suyo mientras seguía a su hermana pequeña, que ya atravesaba a plena carrera una hondonada bordeada por un prado encharcado.

El prado estaba cubierto por margaritas azules, juncias rematadas por sus penachos de flores y susurrantes varas de oro. Cerca del camino crecía una frondosa mata de hierba de San Juan con sus ramilletes de capullos amarillos, que se asemejaban a una mancha de luz de sol. Bella aminoró el paso para recrearse en el balsámico ambiente y respiró hondo. A medida que se aproximaba al agitado pozo de los deseos, que no era más que una charca alimentada por un reguero subterráneo, el aire se tornó más húmedo y agradable.

A comienzos del verano, todos los floreros habían visitado el pozo y habían arrojado un alfiler al agua, sumándose a la tradición local. En aquel entonces, Alice había pedido un misterioso deseo en nombre de Rosalie que, finalmente, se había cumplido.

—Aquí está —dijo Alice al tiempo que se sacaba del bolsillo un delgado fragmento metálico en forma de aguja.

Era el mismo trozo de metal que Rosalie había extraído del hombro de Cullen cuando la explosión de los escombros había hecho volar fragmentos de hierro como si de metralla se tratara. Incluso Bella, que no solía sentirse muy inclinada a mostrar compasión alguna por el conde, hizo una mueca al ver la desagradable esquirla.

Rosalie me dijo que arrojara esto al pozo y que pidiera para lord Cullen el mismo deseo que pedí para ella.

— ¿ y cuál fue ese deseo? — Exigió saber Bella-. Nunca me lo has dicho.

Alice la observó con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Es que no es obvio, querida? Deseé que Rosalie se casara con alguien que la amara de verdad.

— ¡Vaya!

Tras reflexionar acerca de los detalles que conocía sobre el matrimonio de Rosalie y a la luz de la evidente devoción que la pareja se profesaba, Bella llegó a la conclusión de que el deseo debía de haberse cumplido. Lanzó a su hermana una mirada de tierna exasperación y retrocedió un poco para observar el procedimiento.

— Bella —protestó Alice— tienes que ponerte a mi lado. El espíritu del pozo estará más dispuesto a conceder el deseo si las dos nos concentramos a la vez.

De la garganta de Bella surgió una pequeña carcajada.

—En realidad, no crees que exista un espíritu del pozo, ¿verdad? ¡Dios santo!, ¿cómo has podido llegar a ser tan supersticiosa?

— Y eso lo dice alguien que no hace mucho ha comprado un frasco de perfume mágico….

— Jamás he creído que fuese mágico. ¡Sólo me gustaba el olor!

—Bella — la reprendió Alice en broma—, ¿qué hay de malo en creer que sea cierto? Me niego a pensar que vamos a pasar por la vida sin que suceda algo mágico.

Y, ahora, vamos a pedir un deseo para lord Cullen. Es lo menos que podemos hacer después de que salvara a nuestra querida Rosalie del fuego.

—¡Está bien! Me pondré a tu lado; pero sólo para sujetarte en caso de que resbales.

Bella le pasó un brazo a Alice por los delgados hombros y contempló esas aguas cenagosas y susurrantes.

Alice cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó la esquirla de metal entre los dedos.

—Estoy deseándolo muchísimo —susurró—. ¿Y tú, Bella?

—Sí —murmuró ella, si bien no estaba precisamente rogando que lord Cullen encontrara su amor verdadero.

Su deseo se acercaba más a: «Espero que lord Cullen encuentre una mujer que consiga ponerlo de rodillas.» La idea le arrancó una sonrisa que curvó sus labios y se demoró en su rostro mientras Alice arrojaba el afilado fragmento de metal al agua, donde se hundió hacia las insondables profundidades.

Tras sacudirse las manos, Alice le dio la espalda al pozo con la satisfacción del deber cumplido.

—Listo —dijo con una sonrisa radiante-. Estoy deseando ver con quién acaba Cullen.

—Compadezco a esa pobre chica —replicó Bella—, quien quiera que sea.

Alice hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la mansión.

— ¿Regresamos a la casa?

La conversación no tardó en derivar hacia la planificación de diversas estrategias mientras discutían acerca de una idea que Rosalie había sugerido la última vez que hablaran. Las Swan necesitaban con desesperación que alguien las respaldara y las introdujera en los círculos más elevados de la sociedad británica... y no podía ser cualquiera. Debía ser alguien poderoso, influyente y ampliamente reconocido. Alguien cuya aprobación fuese refrendada por el resto de la aristocracia. Según Rosalie, nadie cumpliría mejor ese papel que la condesa de Cullen, la madre del conde.

La condesa, que parecía tener cierta afición a viajar por el continente apenas se dejaba ver. Aun durante las temporadas en las que residía en Forks Place Park, prefería mantenerse al margen de los invitados para condenar, de ese modo, la costumbre que tenía sus hijos de relacionarse con hombres de negocios y otros personajes que pertenecían a la aristocracia. A decir verdad, ninguna de las Swan había conocido a la condesa, pero habían oído muchos rumores sobre ella. De ser ciertos, la madre del conde no era sino un viejo dragón correoso que despreciaba a todos los extranjeros.

Especialmente a los norteamericanos.

— Los motivos por los que Rosalie piensa que la condesa puede acceder a ser nuestra madrina se escapan a mi comprensión—comentó Alice, que se entretenía dando pataditas a una piedrecilla a lo largo del camino-. Está claro que no lo hará por voluntad propia..

— Lo hará si Cullen se lo ordena—replicó Bella antes de coger un palo largo y comenzar a agitarlo de forma distraída-. Según parece Cullen puede conseguir que la condesa haga cualquier cosa si se lo exige. Rosalie me contó que la condesa no aprobaba el matrimonio de lady Esme con Carlisle y que por eso no tenía intención alguna de asistir a la boda. Sin embargo, Cullen sabía que eso heriría profundamente los sentimientos de su hermana y obligó a su madre a acudir a la ceremonia y, lo que es más, a mantener una actitud civilizada mientras duró.

— ¿De veras? —Alice la miró con una sonrisilla muy particular — Me pregunto cómo lo lograría.

—Pues siendo el señor de la casa. En Estados Unidos es la mujer la que gobierna el hogar, pero aquí, en Inglaterra, todo gira alrededor del hombre.

—Mmm... Eso no me hace ninguna gracia.

—Sí, lo sé. —Bella hizo una pausa antes de agregar con tono sombrío —: Según Rosalie, un marido inglés tiene que aprobar los menús, la disposición de los muebles, el color de las cortinas... ¡Todo!

Alice parecía horrorizada y sorprendida.

— ¿El señor McCarty se ocupa de todas esas cosas?

— Bueno, no... pero él no es un aristócrata. Es un hombre de negocios. Y los hombres de negocios no suelen tener tiempo para esas frivolidades. No obstante, el aristócrata corriente tiene todo el tiempo de mundo para examinar hasta el más mínimo detalle que tenga relación con su casa.

Alice, que había dejado de dar patadas a la piedra, miró a Bella con el ceño fruncido.

—Me he estado preguntando una cosa... ¿Por qué estamos tan dispuestas a casarnos con un noble, a vivir en una enorme y vieja mansión que se cae a pedazos, a comer esta repulsiva comida inglesa y a intentar dar instrucciones a un puñado de criados que no van a mostrarnos respeto alguno?

—Porque es lo que madre quiere —respondió Bella con sequedad—. Y porque nadie se casaría con nosotras en Nueva York.

Era un hecho lamentable que en la estrictamente delimitada sociedad neoyorquina los poseedores de nuevas fortunas pudieran casarse con tamaña facilidad, pero que, por el contrario, las herederas de linajes plebeyos no fuesen apreciadas ni por las familias de sangre azul ni por los nuevos ricos que querían ascender en el escalafón social. Por tanto, la única solución consistía en marcharse a Europa a la caza de un marido, puesto que los hombres de las clases sociales privilegiadas necesitaban esposas acaudaladas.

El ceño fruncido de Alice desapareció para dejar paso a una sonrisa irónica.

— ¿Y si aquí tampoco nos quieren?

—En ese caso, nos convertiremos en un par de viejas solteronas malvadas que se dedicarán a retozar a lo largo y ancho de Europa.

Alice soltó una carcajada ante la idea y echó hacia atrás su larga trenza. Era impropio que las jovencitas de su edad se pasearan sin sombrero, y más aún que fuesen con el cabello suelto. No obstante, las hermanas Swan poseían un cabello tan abundante que era toda una proeza conseguir sujetado con las horquillas en uno de esos complicados recogidos que estaban tan a la moda. Semejante logro requería, al menos, de tres cajas de horquillas para cada una de ellas, por no decir que el sensible cuero cabelludo de Bella acababa literalmente dolorido después de todos los tirones y retorcimientos que se necesitaban para tener el aspecto presentable que se requería en cualquier acontecimiento de gala. En más de una ocasión había sentido envidia de Rosalie McCarty, cuyo cabello, liviano y sedoso, siempre parecía permanecer tal y como ella deseaba llevarlo. En ese momento, Bella llevaba el pelo sujeto en la nuca y suelto por la espalda, en un estilo que jamás habría podido lucir en compañía de otras personas.

— ¿Y cómo vamos a persuadir a Lord Cullen de que convenza a su madre para que nos ayude? —preguntó Alice—. No parece muy probable que el conde acceda a hacer tal cosa.

Bella estiró el brazo hacia atrás antes de arrojar el palo hacia el bosque, tras lo cual se sacudió los trocitos de corteza que tenía en las manos.

—No tengo la menor idea —confesó—. Rosalie ha intentado que Emmett interceda en nuestro favor, pero éste se niega a hacerlo porque cree que eso sería abusar de su amistad.

—Si consiguiéramos obligar a Lord Cullen de algún modo... –musitó ñarlo, hacerle chantaje o algo por el estilo.

—Solo puedes chantajear a un hombre cuando ha hecho algo vergonzoso que quiere mantener oculto. Y dudo mucho que ese aburrido, viejo y soso de Cullen haya hecho algo en su vida con lo que podamos chantajeado.

Alice rió por lo bajo ante semejante descripción.

—No es aburrido, ni soso... y mucho menos viejo.

—Madre dice que tiene por lo menos treinta años. Yo diría que eso es ser bastante viejo, ¿no crees?

—Me apuesto lo que quieras a que la mayoría de los hombres de veintitantos no está en tan buena forma como Edward Cullen.

Como era habitual cada vez que una conversación derivaba hacia el tema del conde, Bella se sintió irritada hasta extremos insospechados; algo parecidos a lo que sentía de niña cuando sus hermanos le quitaban su muñeca favorita para arrojársela los unos a los otros por encima de su cabeza mientras ella exigía a gritos que se la devolvieran.

La cuestión de que cualquier mención del conde la afectara de semejante modo era una cuestión para la que no tenía respuesta. Así pues dejó pasar el comentario de Alice encogiéndose de hombros con un gesto irritado.

Según se aproximaban a la casa, oyeron a lo lejos una serie de chillidos alegres, seguidos de unos cuantos gritos de ánimo semejantes a los que harían un grupo de niños en mitad de un juego.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Bella, que miraba en dirección a los establos.

—No lo sé, pero parece que alguien se lo está pasando en grande. Vamos a echar un vistazo.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo —le advirtió Bella—. Si madre descubre que nos hemos escapado...

—Nos daremos prisa. ¡Venga, Bella, por favor!

Mientras dudaban, unos cuantos chillidos más, acompañados de algunas carcajadas, llegaron flotando hasta ellas desde la parte trasera de los establos y el contraste con el sereno paisaje que las rodeaba resultó tan evidente que la curiosidad de Bella no pudo soportarlo. Miró a su hermana con una sonrisa temeraria.

—Te echo una carrera hasta allí. —y rompió a correr como alma que llevara el diablo.

Alice se alzó las faldas y se apresuró a seguirla. Aunque sus piernas eran más cortas que las de Bella, también era tan ligera y ágil como un elfo, así que estaba a un paso de alcanzar a su hermana cuando llegaron a los establos. Algo jadeante tras el esfuerzo que había supuesto ascender a la carrera la larga pendiente, Bella rodeó la parte exterior de un corral delimitado por una primorosa valla. Había un grupo de cinco chicos de edades comprendidas entre los doce y los dieciséis años jugando en el pequeño prado que se extendía al otro lado. A juzgar por sus atuendos, eran mozos de cuadra. Se habían quitado las botas, que yacían junto a la valla, y estaban corriendo descalzos.

— ¿Estás viendo lo que yo? —preguntó Alice, exultante

Tras recorrer el grupo con la mirada, Bella vio que uno de los chicos blandía un largo bate de madera de sauce y se echó a reír, encantada.

—¡Están jugando al rounders!

Si bien el juego —que sólo necesitaba de un bate, una pelota y cuatro bases dispuestas en forma de rombo— era muy popular tanto en Estados Unidos como en Inglaterra, era en Nueva York donde había alcanzado cotas de interés que rayaban en la obsesión. Jugaban chicos y chicas pertenecientes a todas las clases sociales, y Bella recordó con añoranza muchas meriendas al aire libre seguidas de toda tarde jugando al rounders. Una cálida nostalgia se apoderó de ella mientras observaba a uno de los mozos de cuadra que corría alrededor de las bases. Estaba claro que solían utilizar el prado para semejante propósito, puesto que los postes que marcaban bases estaban profundamente clavados en el suelo y las zonas intermedias habían sido pisoteadas hasta convertirse en una extensión de tierra carente de hierba. Bella reconoció a uno de los jugadores: era el chico que le había prestado el bate que las floreros habían utilizado en el desafortunado partido de rounders que jugaran dos meses atrás.

—¿Crees que nos dejarán jugar? -preguntó Alice esperanzada– ¿Aunque sólo sea por unos minutos?

—No veo por qué no. Ese chico pelirrojo fue el que nos prestó el bate la otra vez. Creo que se llama Seth...

En ese momento, lanzaron una bola rápida y baja al bateador, que blandió el bate con un movimiento experto y rápido. La parte plana del bate impactó con fuerza en la pelota de cuero y ésta se dirigió dando tumbos en el aire hacia ellas, en un movimiento que en Nueva York llamaban «saltamontes». Bella corrió hacia delante, atrapó la bola con las manos desnudas y la lanzó de nuevo al campo en dirección al chico que estaba en la primera base. El muchacho la atrapó de modo instintivo sin dejar de mirada de hito en hito. Cuando los demás se percataron de la presencia del par de jovencitas que los observaba desde un lado del prado, se detuvieron, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Bella se adelantó y buscó con la mirada al chico pelirrojo.

— ¿Seth? ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Estuve aquí en junio; nos prestaste el bate La expresión perpleja del chico se desvaneció.

— ¡Sí, claro! La señorita... la señorita...

— Swan—le recordó Bella al tiempo que señalaba de modo informal hacia Alice— Y ésta es mi hermana. Nos estábamos preguntando,.. ¿Nos dejáis jugar? ¿Sólo un ratito?

La pregunta los sorprendió tanto que el silencio cayó sobre el prado Bella supuso que, si bien había sido apropiado prestarle el bate, permitirles jugar un partido con un grupo de mozos de cuadra era algo totalmente diferente.

—No somos tan malas, en serio —aseguró ella—. Solíamos jugar mucho e Nueva

York. Si teméis que entorpezcamos el juego...

— ¡ No, no! No es eso, señorita Swan —protestó Seth con el rostro tan rojo como su cabello. Echó un vistazo a sus compañeros antes de mirar de nuevo a Bella—. Es sólo que... las señoritas como ustedes... no pueden... Somos de la servidumbre, señorita.

—Pero ahora tenéis un rato libre, ¿no es cierto? —le rebatió Bella.

El chico asintió con cautela.

—Bueno, pues nosotras también estamos disfrutando de un descanso —replicó Bella—. Y no es más que un partido de rounders. ¡Venga, dejadnos jugar! No se lo diremos a nadie.

—Diles que les enseñarás a lanzar tu «ensalivada» —sugirió Alice en un murmullo—. O el «avispón».

Al ver las expresiones apáticas de los muchachos, Bella obedeció a su hermana.

—Sé lanzar —añadió mientras alzaba las cejas en un gesto elocuente—. Bolas rápidas, ensalivadas, avispones... ¿No os apetece ver cómo lanzan los americanos?

Bella pudo comprobar que eso sí había despertado la curiosidad de los chicos. No obstante, Seth replicó con timidez:

—Señorita Swan, si alguien las ve jugando al rounders en el patio del establo, nos culparán a nosotros y entonces...

—No, no lo harán —le aseguró Bella-. Te lo prometo. Si alguien nos pilla, asumiremos toda la responsabilidad. Les diré que no os hemos dejado otra opción.

Aunque el grupo al completo las miraba con un elocuente escepticismo, Bella y

Alice continuaron fastidiándolos y suplicando hasta que, a la postre, las dejaron jugar.

Bella, que había cogido una pelota de cuero desgastada, flexionó los brazos, hizo crujir sus nudillos y se colocó en posición, encarando al bateador que estaba situado en la base conocida como «Castillo de Roca». Apoyó todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el pie izquierdo, tomó impulso y realizo un lanzamiento rápido y bastante bueno. La bola cayó en la mano del receptor con un sonoro porrazo, puesto que el bateador había reaccionado tarde y ni siquiera había llegado a rozarla. Unos silbidos de admiración premiaron el esfuerzo de Bella

— ¡Tiene un brazo muy bueno para ser una chica! —Fue el comentario de Seth, que arrancó una sonrisa a Bella—. Ahora, señorita si no le importa... ¿Qué es ese avispón que mencionó antes?

Le arrojaron de nuevo la pelota y, tras cogerla, Bella se colocó otra vez frente al bateador. En esa ocasión, sujetó la bola tan sólo con el pulgar, el índice y el dedo corazón. Se echó hacia atrás, tomó impulso con el brazo y lanzó la pelota al mismo tiempo que giraba la muñeca, lo que hizo que la bola rotara en el aire y virara hacia dentro de forma brusca en cuanto alcanzó el Castillo de Roca. El bateador volvió a fallar, aunque también gritó en reconocimiento al avispón. El siguiente lanzamiento no lo falló y, por fin, consiguió darle a la pelota y enviarla al lado occidental del campo, que Alice cruzó alegremente a toda carrera. Atrapó la pelota y se la lanzó al jugador que esperaba en la tercera base, quien tuvo que saltar para cogerla

En sólo unos minutos, el vertiginoso ritmo del juego y la consecuente diversión hicieron que los jugadores dejaran la timidez a un lado y sus lanzamientos, bateos y carreras perdieron cualquier rastro de inhibición. Entre carcajadas y alardes que resultaban tan ruidosos como los de cualquiera de los chicos, Bella rememoró la descuidada libertad de la infancia. Suponía un alivio indescriptible poder olvidar las innumerables reglas y la rígida compostura que las habían asfixiado desde que pusieran un pie en Inglaterra, aunque sólo fuera por un instante. Además, hacía un día maravilloso, con ese sol resplandeciente que resultaba mucho menos sofocante que en Nueva York, y el aire suave y fresco que le llenaba los pulmones.

—Señorita, le toca batear —le dijo Seth al tiempo que alzaba una mano para que Bella le arrojara la bola—. ¡Veamos si batea tan bien como lanza!

-Ni de lejos -informó Alice sin pérdida de tiempo, consiguiendo que Bella le hiciera un gesto con la mano que arrancó un coro de estruendosas carcajadas de deleite a los muchachos.

Por desgracia, era cierto. Por muy avezada que fuese lanzando, Bella jamás había conseguido dominar el bate... hecho que a Alice, quien superaba a su hermana en ese aspecto, le gustaba airear a los cuatro vientos. Tras coger bata, Bella agarró la empuñadura con la mano izquierda como si fuese un martillo y dejó el dedo índice de la mano derecha ligeramente separado. Acto seguido, se apoyó el bate sobre uno de los hombros para esperar a que el lanzador realizara el lanzamiento, calculó lo que tardaría la bola en llegar con los ojos entrecerrados y blandió el bate con todas sus fuerzas. Para su completa frustración, la pelota rozó el extremo del bate y pasó acariciando la cabeza del receptor.

Antes de que el muchacho pudiera lanzarse en su busca, una fuerza invisible devolvió la pelota a las manos del lanzador. Bella quedó desconcertada al observar que el rostro de Seth perdía todo rastro de color y adquiría una palidez que contrastaba enormemente con el intenso color rojo de su cabello. Preguntándose qué sería la causa de semejante expresión, Bella se dio la vuelta para mirar a sus espaldas. El receptor parecía haber dejado de respirar al igual que Seth y, como éste, también observaba al recién llegado como si estuviera petrificado.

Porque allí, apoyado con despreocupación sobre la valla del patio, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Edward, lord Cullen.

**Oh, oh¡ ¿Qué pasará ahora?**

**La ultima vez que Edward las pillo jugando al rounders no pareció que le sentara muy bien, ¿no?**

**Esta historia no la actualizare cada dia, pero si cada semana¡**

**A veces mas de una vez **

**Besitos : Masen1309 ;) **


	3. rounders

**Esta historia es la continuación de NO ME ENAMORARÉ, **

**Aunque se puede leer independientemente, os recomiendo seguir el orden**

**Los personajes no son mios solo espero que lo disfrutéis:**

Bella maldijo en voz baja y le dirigió a Edward una mirada malhumorada. Él respondió arqueando con ironía una de sus cejas.

A pesar de que llevaba una chaqueta de montar de tweed, tenía el cuello de la camisa abierto, lo que dejaba al descubierto la fuerte y bronceada línea de su garganta.

Durante sus encuentros anteriores, Cullen siempre había estado vestido de forma impecable y acicalado a la perfección. En ese momento, sin embargo, su abundante cabello castaño rojizo estaba alborotado y, a decir verdad, le hacía falta un afeitado. Cosa extraña, verlo así le provocó un agradable estremecimiento en las entrañas y una curiosa debilidad en las rodillas.

Pese a lo desagradable que le resultaba el conde, la joven tenía que reconocer que Lord Cullen era un hombre extremadamente atractivo.

Sus facciones eran demasiado grandes en algunos lugares y demasiado severas en otros, pero había cierta armonía ruda en la estructura de su rostro que hacía que la belleza clásica resultara del todo irrelevante. Había pocos hombres que poseyeran una virilidad tan arraigada esa fuerza de carácter que resultaba demasiado poderosa como para pasarla por alto. No sólo se sentía cómodo con su posición de autoridad, sino que era evidente que le resultaba imposible aceptar otro papel que no fuese el de líder.

Puesto que ella era una joven que siempre se había sentido inclinada a lanzarle huevos a la cara a la autoridad, Bella encontraba en Edward una tentación irresistible. Pocos instantes le habían resultado tan satisfactorios como aquellos en los que había conseguido sacarlo de sus casillas.

La mirada especulativa de Edward se deslizó desde su cabello enredado hasta las

líneas no encorsetadas de su figura, sin olvidar la redondez de sus pechos. Bella se preguntó si iba a echarle un rapapolvo en público por atreverse a jugar al rounders con un grupo de mozos de cuadra y le devolvió la mirada con una de su propia cosecha.

Trató de parecer desdeñosa, pero no le resultó fácil, ya que un simple vistazo al cuerpo esbelto y atlético de Cullen le produjo otro enervante estremecimiento en la boca del estómago. Alice tenía razón: sería difícil, por no decir imposible, encontrar a un hombre más joven que pudiera rivalizar con la fuerza viril de Edward.

Sin apartar los ojos de la mayor de las Swan, el conde se separó muy despacio

de la cerca del corral y se acercó a ella.

Con el cuerpo rígido, Bella se mantuvo en su lugar. Era alta para ser una mujer,

hecho que los colocaba prácticamente a la misma altura; sin embargo, aun así,

Cullen le llevaba casi diez centímetros y la sobrepasaba al menos en treinta kilos de peso. Mientras lo miraba a los ojos, que eran de un tono verde tan oscuro e intenso que parecían negros, la inquietud hizo que se le pusieran los nervios de punta.

La voz de Cullen era profunda, de una textura parecida a la grava envuelta en terciopelo.

—Debería acercar más los codos al cuerpo.

Puesto que esperaba una crítica, semejante comentario pilló a Bella desprevenida.

— ¿Cómo?

Las abundantes pestañas del conde descendieron ligeramente cuando contempló el bate que Bella aún sostenía en la mano derecha.

—Que debería acercar más los codos al cuerpo. Tendrá más control sobre el bate si reduce el arco del movimiento.

Bella frunció el ceño.

— ¿Hay algún tema en el que no sea un experto?

Un destello de diversión se reflejó en los oscuros ojos del conde mientras parecía

considerar la cuestión con detenimiento.

—No sé silbar —dijo al final—. Y mi puntería con la balista es bastante deficiente.

Aparte de eso... —Levantó las manos en un gesto de indefensión, como si fuera

incapaz de recordar alguna otra actividad en la que no fuera más que diestro.

— ¿Qué es una balista? —preguntó Bella— ¿ Y qué quiere decir con eso de que

no sabe silbar? Todo el mundo sabe silbar.

Edward frunció los labios para formar un círculo y soltó un inaudible soplido de aire.

Estaban tan cerca que Bella sintió contra su frente la suave ráfaga de aliento, la cual alborotó los sedosos mechones de su cabello que se habían adherido a la piel sudorosa. Parpadeó por la sorpresa y al instante, su mirada descendió hasta la boca del hombre y después, hasta el cuello abierto de su camisa, donde su piel bronceada tenía un aspecto suave y cálido.

— ¿Lo ve? Nada. Lo he intentado durante años.

Aturdida, Bella pensó en aconsejarle que soplara con más fuerza y que presionara

la punta de la lengua contra los dientes inferiores... Sin embargo, la idea de dirigirle a Cullen una frase que tuviera la palabra «lengua» hacía que, de algún modo, la tarea le resultara imposible. En su lugar, clavó la mirada en el hombre y dio un respingo cuando él dirigió una mano hacia sus hombros y la giró con delicadeza, de manera que quedara de frente a Seth. El chico se encontraba a varios metros de distancia con la olvidada pelota de rounders en la mano y contemplaba al conde con una expresión a medio camino entre el miedo y el asombro.

Preguntándose si Lord Cullen iba a echarles una reprimenda a los chicos por haber permitido que Alice y ella se unieran al juego, Bella dijo con inquietud:

—Seth y los demás... Ellos no tuvieron la culpa... Fui yo quien los obligó a dejar

que participáramos en el juego...

—No me cabe la menor duda —dijo el conde a sus espaldas—. Lo más probable es que no les diera la oportunidad de negarse.

— ¿No piensa castigarlos?

— ¿Por jugar al rounders en su tiempo libre? Desde luego que no—Cullen se quitó la chaqueta y la arrojó al suelo. Se giró hacia el receptor que se encontraba bastante cerca, y dijo—: Jim, sé un buen chico y lanza unas cuantas bolas.

— ¡Por supuesto, milord! -El muchacho salió corriendo hacia el espacio vacío que había en la parte occidental del campo, más allá de los postes que servían de base.

— ¿Qué está haciendo? -le preguntó Bella cuando Edward se colocó tras ella.

—Voy a corregir su swing -fue su sencilla respuesta-. Levante el bate, señorita Swan.

Ella se giró para observarlo con un gesto incrédulo y le dedicó una sonrisa; el

desafío iluminaba sus ojos.

—Esto va a resultar interesante —musitó la joven. Alzó el bate y miró a Alice, que se encontraba al otro lado del campo y cuyos ojos brillaban con fuerza de reprimir las carcajadas—. Mi swing es perfecto —masculló Bella, muy consciente de la incomodidad que le producía la presencia del cuerpo del conde a sus espaldas.

Al sentir que las manos del hombre se deslizaban hacia sus codos y los empujaban para conseguir que los colocara en una posición más próxima al cuerpo, se le abrieron los ojos de par en par. Cuando le susurró al oído con esa voz ronca, sus sensibles nervios parecieron estallar en llamas y sintió que el rubor se extendía por su rostro, su cuello y... bueno... por otras partes de su cuerpo que, hasta donde ella sabía, no tenían nombre.

—Separe más los pies —dijo Cullen-y distribuya su peso de forma equitativa. Muy

bien. Ahora acerque más las manos a su cuerpo. Puesto que el bate es un poco largo para usted, tendrá que agarrarlo algo más arriba...

—Me gusta agarrarlo por la base.

—Es demasiado largo para usted —insistió el conde—, y ésa es la razón de que ejecute el swing justo antes de golpear la pelota...

—Me gustan los bates largos -replicó Bella mientras él le colocaba las manos sobre el mango de sauce—. De hecho, cuanto más largos, mejor.

La risilla de uno de los mozos de cuadra llamó su atención y Bella lo miró con suspicacia justo antes de girarse para observar a Cullen. El rostro del hombre no reflejaba expresión alguna, pero había un brillo de diversión en sus ojos.

— ¿Qué es lo que resulta tan gracioso? —preguntó la joven

—No tengo ni la menor idea —respondió Edward con indiferencia, tras lo cual, volvió a girarla de nuevo hacia el lanzador-. No se olvide de los codos. Así. Muy bien, no debe girar las muñecas; manténgalas rectas y batee con un movimiento nivelado...No, no, así no—. Estiró los brazos a su alrededor y la sorprendió al colocar sus manos directamente sobre las de ella para guiarla en el lento arco del swing. Tenía la boca junto al oído de Bella— ¿Se da cuenta de la diferencia? inténtelo de nuevo... ¿No le resulta más natural?

El corazón de Bella había comenzado a latir a un ritmo rápido que enviaba sangre

con una velocidad vertiginosa a través de sus venas. Jamás se había sentido tan torpe como en ese momento, con sólida calidez de Lord Cullen a su espalda y esos fuertes muslos entre los ligeros pliegues de su vestido de paseo. Las grandes manos del conde casi ocultaban las suyas por completo y la joven percibió, no sin cierta sorpresa, que tenía callos en los dedos.

Una vez más —-la apremió Cullen al tiempo que incrementaba la presión que ejercían sus manos sobre las de la muchacha.

En cuanto los brazos de ambos quedaron alineados, Bella pudo percibir la dureza acerada de los músculos de sus bíceps. De pronto se sintió abrumada por su presencia, amenazada de una forma que iba más allá del sentido físico. El aire que había en sus pulmones pareció expandirse de forma dolorosa. Dejó escapar una exhalación rápida y superficial y después otra... Y, al instante, se vio liberada con una rapidez desconcertante.

Edward, que había dado un paso atrás, la miraba fijamente y su ceño fruncido

estropeaba el suave plano de la frente. No era fácil distinguir los iris color esmeralda oscura del negro de sus pupilas, pero Bella tenía la impresión de que sus ojos estaban dilatados, como si hubiera ingerido alguna droga poderosa. Creyó que el hombre estaba a punto preguntarle algo, pero, en cambio, le dedicó una escueta reverencia y la instó a que retornara la postura de bateo. Tomando el lugar del receptor, Edward se puso en cuclillas y le hizo un gesto a Seth.

— Lanza algunas fáciles para comenzar —le dijo, y Seth, que al parecer ha superado su miedo, asintió.

— ¡Sí, milord!

Seth tomó carrerilla y lanzó una bola sencilla y directa. Con los ojos entrecerrados por la determinación, Bella sujetó el bate con fuerza, dio un paso hacia delante para batear y giró las caderas para darle más ímpetu al movimiento. Para su fastidio, no consiguió acertarle a la bola. Se dio la vuelta y le dedicó a Edward una mirada elocuente.

—Bueno, sus consejos han servido ciertamente de mucha ayuda —murmuró con sarcasmo.

—Los codos —fue su sucinta respuesta y, a continuación, volvió a lanzarle la bola a Seth-. —Otra vez.

Con un suspiro, Bella alzó el bate y volvió a colocarse de cara al lanzador.

Seth echó el brazo hacia atrás y se inclinó hacia delante para lanzar otra bola rápida.

Bella giró el bate y el esfuerzo le arrancó un gruñido; descubrió que le resultaba asombrosamente fácil ejecutar el swing en el ángulo apropiado y sintió una descarga de alegría cuando notó el sólido impacto entre el bate y la pelota de cuero. Con un fuerte crujido, la bola fue catapultada por los aires, por encima de la cabeza de Seth y más allá del alcance de aquellos que se encontraban al fondo del campo. Con un grito de júbilo, Bella dejó caer el bate y corrió hacia el poste de la primera base, lo rodeó y se dirigió hacia el segundo. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Alice corría a través del campo para atrapar la bola y, casi al mismo tiempo, se la lanzaba al muchacho que había más cerca. Bella aceleró el paso; sus pies volaban bajo las faldas cuando rodeó el tercer poste, justo en el instante en el que Seth recibía la bola.

Con una mirada incrédula, comprobó que Edward se hallaba de pie junto al último

poste, el Castillo de Roca, con las manos alzadas para atrapar la pelota. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Después de enseñarle a batear, ¿ahora pretendía dejarla fuera?

—¡Apártese de mi camino! —Gritó Bella sin dejar de correr como una posesa, decidida a alcanzarlo antes de que cogiera la bola—. ¡No pienso detenerme!

—Bueno, le aseguro que se detendrá —afirmó Cullen con una sonrisa mientras se colocaba justo delante del poste. Llamó al lanzador—: ¡Tíramela, Seth!

Lo atravesaría si era necesario, se dijo Bella, Soltó algo parecido a un grito de guerra y se abalanzó contra él, consiguiendo que el hombre se tambaleara hacia atrás justo cuando sus dedos se cerraban en torno a la pelota. Pese a que podría haber luchado por mantener el equilibrio, el conde eligió no hacerlo y cayó hacia atrás sobre la mullida hierba con Bella encima, que lo cubrió con un lío de faldas e impetuosas extremidades. Al principio, la joven creyó que lo había dejado sin aliento, pero al instante se dio cuenta de que, al parecer, se estaba ahogando de risa.

— ¡Ha hecho trampas! —dijo con tono acusatorio; pero, en apariencia, aquello sólo

consiguió que se riera con más ganas. Bella trató de recuperar el aliento tomando

unas profundas bocanadas de aire— Se suponía que no... debía ponerse... delante del poste... ¡pedazo de tramposo!

Sin dejar de jadear y resoplar, Edward le ofreció la pelota con el reverente respeto de alguien que le entrega un tesoro de valor incalculable al conservador de un museo.

Bella cogió la bola y la arrojó a un lado.

— ¡No me ha eliminado! —le dijo al tiempo que le clavaba el dedo índice en el pecho para darle más énfasis a su afirmación. Era como darle golpecitos a una salvada, ¿me ha... oído?

Bella escuchó la voz risueña de Seth cuando el muchacho se acercó a ellos.

En realidad, señorita...

— Jamás discutas con una dama, Seth —lo interrumpió el conde que había logrado recuperar el aliento para hablar.

El chico sonrió.

— Lo que usted diga, milord.

— ¿Y hay alguna dama por aquí? -preguntó Alice con jovialidad mientras atravesaba el campo-. Yo no veo ninguna.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Edward levantó la mirada para observar a Bella. El conde

tenía el cabello enredado y sus dientes parecían muy blancos en comparación con el rostro, cubierto de sudor y de polvo. Puesto que su fachada despótica había

desaparecido y sus ojos resplandecían por la diversión, su sonrisa resultó tan inesperadamente encantadora que Bella sintió que se deshacía por dentro. Situada encima de él, notó que sus propios labios esbozaban una renuente sonrisa. Un mechón suelto de cabello se desprendió de la cinta que lo sujetaba y se deslizó como si fuera seda sobre la mandíbula del hombre.

— ¿Qué es una balista?

—Una catapulta. Tengo un amigo que alberga un profundo interés por el armamento medieval. Él... -Edward dudó cuando una especie de tensión comenzó a extenderse por su duro cuerpo mientras yacía bajo ella-. Acaba de construir una balista utilizando un antiguo diseño... y me pidió que le ayudara a dispararla...

A Bella le resultaba muy agradable la idea de que el siempre reservado Lord Cullen fuese capaz de hacer payasadas tan infantiles. Al darse cuenta de que estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él, se ruborizó y comenzó a retorcerse para alejarse.

— ¿No tiene buena puntería? -le preguntó, tratando de aparentar indiferencia.

—Eso pareció creer el dueño del muro de piedra que demolimos. —De pronto, el conde respiró hondo cuando el cuerpo de la joven se deslizó sobre el suyo al apartarse, y permaneció sentado en el suelo incluso después de que ella ya se hubiera puesto en pie.

Preguntándose por qué la miraba de un modo tan extraño, Bella comenzó a

sacudirse las polvorientas faldas con las manos, pero resultó en vano. Su ropa estaba hecha una porquería.

—Dios... -le susurró a Alice, que también parecía desgreñada y sucia, pero no tanto como ella-. ¿Cómo vamos a explicar el estado de nuestros trajes?

—Le pediré a una de las doncellas que los lleve a escondidas hasta la lavandería

antes de que madre se dé cuenta. Eso me recuerda... ¡que es casi la hora de que nos despierte de nuestra siesta!

—Tendremos que darnos prisa —dijo Bella al tiempo que echaba un vistazo a lord Cullen, quien se había vuelto a poner la chaqueta y en esos momentos se encontraba de pie tras ella—. Milord, si alguien le pregunta si nos ha visto...¿podría decir que no?

—Nunca miento -afirmó él.

Bella soltó un resoplido de exasperación.

— ¿Podría al menos abstenerse de dar información de forma voluntaria? —le pidió.

—Supongo que podría.

— Que servicial es usted... —dijo Bella con un tono que indicaba todo lo contrario—. Muchas gracias, milord. Ahora si nos disculpa tenemos que salir .

—Síganme, les mostraré un atajo —se ofreció Edward—. Conozco un camino a

través del jardín que conduce hasta la entrada de los sirvientes que hay junto a la

cocina.

Tras intercambiar una mirada, las hermanas asintieron al unísono y se apresuraron a ir tras él mientras agitaban la mano para despedirse de forma distraída de Seth y sus amigos.

Conforme guiaba a las hermanas Swan a través del jardín estival, Edward no pudo evitar sentirse molesto por la forma en que Bella no cejaba en su empeño por adelantarlo. Al parecer, era físicamente incapaz de ir detrás. El conde la observó a hurtadillas, tomando nota del modo en que sus piernas se movían bajo la fina muselina del vestido de paseo. Sus zancadas eran largas y ágiles, muy distintas al experto balanceo femenino que la mayoría de las mujeres practicaba.

En silencio, Edward reflexionó acerca de la inexplicable reacción que le había provocado la muchacha mientras jugaban al rounders. Al mirarla, el evidente entusiasmo que reflejaba su expresión le había resultado absolutamente irresistible, presentaba un exceso de energía y un entusiasmo por el ejercicio físico que parecían rivalizar con los suyos propios. No estaba bien visto que las mujeres jóvenes de su posición demostraran ni una salud tan robusta ni semejante brío. Se suponía que debían ser tímidas, modestas y comedidas. Sin embargo, Bella le había resultado demasiado encantadora como para ignorarla y, antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, se había unido al juego.

Al verla así, tan sonrojada y excitada, se habían despertado en su interior ciertas sensaciones que preferiría no haber experimentado. Era más bonita de lo que recordaba y tan divertida con su espinosa testarudez que había sido incapaz de

resistirse al desafío que representaba. Y en el momento en que se colocó tras ella para ajustar su swing y sintió ese cuerpo presionado contra el suyo, fue plenamente consciente de un instinto animal que lo instaba a arrastrarla hasta un lugar íntimo, levantarle las faldas y...

Se obligó a dejar a un lado esos pensamientos con un quedo gemido de incomodidad y observó a Bella caminar por delante de él una vez más. Estaba hecha un desastre, con el pelo enredado... Sin embargo, por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sentido al yacer sobre el suelo con ella a horcajadas encima de él. Era ligera como una pluma. Pese a su altura, era una chica esbelta, sin muchas curvas femeninas. No era su tipo en absoluto. No obstante, había deseado con desesperación encerrar esa cintura entre sus manos, empujar sus caderas hacia abajo y...

—Por aquí —dijo con sequedad cuando pasó junto a Bella para encaminarse hacia los setos y muros que los ocultaban de la casa.

Condujo a las hermanas a lo largo de unos senderos flanqueados por espirales de salvia, antiguos muros cubiertos con rosas rojas y brillantes capullos de hortensia, y enormes jarrones de piedra que rebosaban de violetas blancas.

— ¿Está seguro de que esto es un atajo? —quiso saber Bella—Creo que por el otro camino habríamos llegado mucho más rápido.

Edward, que no estaba acostumbrado a que se cuestionaran sus decisiones, le dirigió una gélida mirada cuando se colocó junto a él.

—Conozco bien el camino para atravesar los jardines de mi propiedad, señorita Swan

—No le haga caso a mi hermana, lord Cullen —dijo Alice a sus espaldas—. Lo que pasa es que le preocupa lo que ocurrirá si nos pillan. Se supone que deberíamos estar durmiendo la siesta, ¿sabe? Madre nos encerró en nuestra habitación, y después...

—Alice —la interrumpió Bella con sequedad-, al conde no le interesa escuchar nada de eso.

—Al contrario —dijo Edward-. En realidad, estoy muy interesado en saber cómo lograron escapar. ¿Por la ventana?

—No. Forcé la cerradura —replicó Bella.

Edward almacenó la información al fondo de su mente y preguntó con tono de mofa:

— ¿Le enseñaron a hacerlo en la escuela superior?

—No fuimos a la escuela superior —señaló Bella-. Aprendí sola a abrir cerraduras. He estado ante muchas puertas cerradas desde mi más tierna infancia.

—Sorprendente.

-Supongo que usted nunca hizo nada que mereciera un castigo —dijo Bella.

—De hecho, me castigaban a menudo. Pero jamás me encerraron. Mi padre consideraba mucho más conveniente (y satisfactorio) darme una paliza por mis crímenes.

— Hace que parezca un bruto -afirmó Bella,

Alice jadeó tras ellos.

Bella, no deberías hablar así de los difuntos. Y dudo mucho que al conde le agrade oír que insultas a su padre.

—No; en realidad, era un bruto -comentó Edward con una franqueza que igualaba la de Bella.

Llegaron a una abertura en los setos desde donde partía un camino de losas que bordeaba uno de los laterales de la mansión, Edward hizo un gesto a las jóvenes para que guardaran silencio y echó un vistazo al solitario camino para después empujarlas hasta un pequeño escondite formado por un alto y delgado enebro; acto seguido, señaló con un gesto el lado izquierdo del camino.

— La entrada de la cocina está por ahí —murmuró—. Cruzaremos por aquí y tomaremos la escalera que hay a la derecha hasta la segunda planta, donde les indicaré el pasillo que conduce hasta su habitación,

Las muchachas lo miraron con sendas sonrisas radiantes; ambos rostros eran muy similares y, a la vez, muy diferentes, Alice tenía las mejillas redondeadas y una anticuada belleza que le conferían la apariencia de una muñeca de porcelana; unos rasgos semejantes proporcionaban un marco de algún modo incongruente a sus exóticos ojos castaños. El rostro de Bella era más largo y de corte ligeramente felino, con ojos rasgados y una boca llena y carnal que conseguía que el corazón del conde diera un incómodo vuelco.

Edward no dejó de contemplar su boca mientras ella hablaba.

— Gracias, milord —dijo Bella—. Confío en que podamos contar con su silencio acerca de nuestro juego.

Si Edward hubiera sido otro tipo de hombre o hubiera albergado el más mínimo interés romántico por cualquiera de las dos chicas, podría haber utilizado esa situación para flirtear un poco a través de un pequeño chantaje. En cambio, asintió con la cabeza y respondió con firmeza:

— Pueden contar con ello.

Con otra mirada cautelosa, se aseguró de que había vía libre y los tres salieron del escondrijo que les proporcionaba el enebro. Por desgracia, cuando estaban a mitad de camino entre la cerca de setas y la entrada de la cocina, un coro de inesperadas voces resonó a lo largo del sendero de losas de pizarra y rebotó con suavidad en los muros de la mansión. Se acercaba alguien.

Alice salió a la carrera cual cervatilla asustada y llegó a la entrada de la cocina en una fracción de segundo. Bella, sin embargo, tomó el rumbo opuesto y se abalanzó de nuevo hacia el enebro. Sin tiempo para considerar sus acciones, Edward la siguió en el mismo momento en que un grupo de tres o cuatro figuras aparecían al principio del sendero. Apiñado junto a ella en el estrecho hueco que había entre el enebro y las setas, Edward se sintió del todo ridículo por esconderse de los invitados en su propia casa. No obstante, dada su condición desarreglada y sucia, no le apetecía mucho mostrarse ante nadie... y, de pronto, sus pensamientos se dispersaron cuando sintió los brazos de Bella aferrándose con fuerza a los hombros de su chaqueta para atraerlo más hacia las sombras. Acercándolo más a ella. La muchacha estaba temblando... de miedo, creyó él en un principio. Asombrado por su propia reacción protectora, colocó un brazo alrededor de la mujer. Sin embargo, descubrió al instante que ella se estaba riendo por lo bajo; la situación le resultaba tan inexplicablemente graciosa que se vio obligada a sofocar una serie de risillas agudas contra su hombro.

Con una sonrisa, Edward la miró de forma interrogante y echó hacia atrás uno de

aquellos mechones del color del chocolate que había caído sobre su ojo izquierdo.

Trató de ver algo entre la estrecha abertura que había entre las fragantes, espesas y puntiagudas ramas del enebro. Reconoció a los hombres que caminaban con

parsimonia por el camino mientras discutían acerca de asuntos de negocios y gachó la cabeza para susurrar al oído de Bella:

—Silencio, es su padre.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par y su risa se desvaneció al tiempo que enterraba los dedos en la chaqueta del conde.

—Dios, no. ¡No deje que me descubra! Se lo dirá a mi madre.

Edward inclinó la barbilla para asegurarle que no lo haría y mantuvo el brazo alrededor de la muchacha, con la boca y la nariz apoyadas sobre su sien.

—No nos descubrirán. Tan pronto como pasen de largo, la guiaré por el pasillo.

Bella se quedó muy quieta, espiando por los diminutos espacios que había entre las hojas del enebro; al parecer, no se había dado cuenta de que se apretaba contra el cuerpo del conde de Cullen de una manera que la mayoría de la gente consideraría como un abrazo. Aún respirando contra su sien, Edward la abrazó y tomó conciencia de una elusiva fragancia, un tenue aroma a flores que había percibido vagamente en el campo de rounders. Con la intención de descubrir su procedencia, encontró una mayor concentración de la fragancia en la garganta de la joven, lugar donde el aroma se volvía intoxicante y embriagador. Se le hizo la boca agua. De pronto, deseó rozar con la lengua aquella tersa piel blanca, arrancar la parte delantera del vestido y deslizar la boca desde su cuello hasta la punta de los pies.

Tensó el brazo alrededor de la esbelta figura de Bella y su mano libre buscó de forma compulsiva las caderas de la muchacha para ejercer una presión suave pero continua con la intención de acercarla más a él. Sí... Dios, sí. Tenía la altura perfecta, era tan alta que no se precisaba más que un mínimo ajuste para encajar sus cuerpos de la manera apropiada. Lo embargó una excitación que despertó una llamarada sensual en sus palpitantes venas. Sería tan fácil tomarla así... tan sólo tendría que levantarle el vestido y separarle las piernas. La deseaba de mil formas distintas: encima de él, debajo de él.., Cualquier parte de su cuerpo dentro de cualquier parte del cuerpo de ella. Podía notar la forma natural de su silueta bajo el fino vestido, puesto que no llevaba corsé que echara a perder la curva perfecta de su espalda. Ella se tensó un poco cuando sintió que su boca le rozaba la garganta y pareció quedarse sin aliento por el asombro.

— ¿Qué... qué está haciendo? —susurró.

Al otro lado de los setas, los cuatro hombres pasaron charlando animadamente acerca de la manipulación de las acciones empresariales mientras la mente de Edward hervía con pensamientos relacionados con otro tipo de manipulación completamente distinta, Se humedeció los labios secos con la lengua y apartó la cabeza para observar la expresión confundida de la muchacha.

—Lo siento —musitó, luchando por recuperar el buen juicio— ese olor... ¿qué es?

— ¿Olor? —Ella parecía absolutamente perpleja– ¿Se refiere a mi perfume?

Edward estaba absorto en sus labios... esos labios llenos, sedosos y rosados que prometían una indecible dulzura. La esencia de esa mujer invadía su olfato una y otra vez con lujuriosas oleadas que despertaron otra serie de fabulosos impulsos en el interior de su cuerpo. Su erección se hizo evidente; la entrepierna le palpitaba con rapidez y le latía el corazón a un ritmo desbocado. No podía pensar con claridad. Le temblaban las manos por el esfuerzo que le suponía no acariciarla. Cerró los ojos y apartó el rostro del de Bella, sólo para descubrirse acariciando su garganta con la nariz. Ella lo empujó un poco para susurrarle con fuerza al oído.

— ¿Pero qué demonios le pasa?

Edward sacudió la cabeza con impotencia.

—Lo siento —dijo con voz ronca, a pesar de que sabía lo que estaba a punto de hacer—. Dios mío, lo siento... —Estampó la boca contra la de la muchacha y comenzó a besarla como si le fuese la vida en ello.

**No hay mucho que decir ante esto no creeis? Jajajja **

**Es tan increíble esta pareja desde el principio…aunque no os hagáis ilusiones, esto no es como parece y aunque se hayan besado todavía pueden pasar muchas cosas**

**He decidido actualizar antes, aunque tenia pensado hacerlo el miércoles, porque nuestro querido Bill Condon nos ha hecho el enorme regalo de anunciar que va a juntarr BD1 y BD2 en una sola película con material inédito.**

**Quiero también, darle las gracias a StyleINForks, mi queridísima Beta, que me ayuda a corregir los capítulos mas rápido y me da su mas sincero apoyo para que continue publicando la historia lo mas rápido posible.**

**Esta historia no la actualizare cada dia, pero si cada semana¡**

**A veces mas de una vez **

**Besitos : Masen1309 ;) **


	4. reencuentro

**Esta historia es la continuación de NO ME ENAMORARÉ, **

**Aunque se puede leer independientemente, os recomiendo seguir el orden**

**Los personajes no son mios solo espero que lo disfrutéis:**

Era la primera vez en la vida que a Bella la besaba un hombre sin pedirle permiso..

No dejó de forcejear hasta que Cullen la apresó con más firmeza contra su cuerpo.

El conde olía a tierra, a caballo y a luz de sol. Y a algo más... a una esencia dulce y seca que a Bella le recordaba al heno recién segado. La presión que ejercía su boca se incrementó en un ardoroso intento de que la joven separa los labios.

Bella nunca había imaginado un beso semejante, una caricia profunda, tierna e impaciente que pareció dejarla sin fuerzas hasta el punto de que se vio obligada a cerrar los ojos y buscar el firme apoyo del torso del hombre. Edward aprovechó al instante su debilidad, la apretó contra su cuerpo hasta que no quedó un milímetro de separación entre ellos y le introdujo uno de sus fuertes muslos entre las piernas para separarlas.

La punta de la lengua de Edward comenzó a juguetear en el interior de su boca con cálidas caricias que recorrían el borde de sus dientes y la sedosa humedad que se extendía tras ellos. Sobresaltada por semejante intimidad, Bella retrocedió, pero él acompasó su movimiento y le colocó las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza. La joven no sabía qué hacer con la lengua, de modo que la echó hacia atrás con torpeza mientras él seguía jugueteando con ella; no dejó de acuciarla, incitarla y darle placer hasta que de la garganta de la muchacha escapó un gemido tembloroso y comenzó a empujar a Edward de modo frenético.

La boca de él se apartó de ella. Consciente de la presencia de su padre y de los compañeros de éste, que aún seguían al otro lado del enebro, Bella se esforzó por recobrar el aliento mientras observaba las sombras oscuras de los hombres a través de la frondosa protección de las agujas del árbol. El grupo prosiguió su camino, ajeno a la pareja que se abrazaba, oculta, a la entrada del jardín. Aliviada al ver que se marchaban, Bella dejó escapar un trémulo suspiro. El corazón comenzó a desbocarse en su pecho cuando sintió que la boca de Edward se deslizaba por la suave curva de su garganta y dejaba tras de sí un reguero de fuego. Ella volvió a removerse para librarse del abrazo, pero aún tenía la pierna del conde entre los muslos y una fulgurante oleada de calor comenzó a extenderse por todo su cuerpo.

—Milord —dijo en un susurro—, ¿se ha vuelto loco?

—Sí. Sí. —Sus labios regresaron de nuevo a la boca de Bella...para robarle otro beso tan profundo como los anteriores—. Dame tus labios... la lengua... sí. Sí. Eres tan dulce... tan dulce.

Los labios del conde eran cálidos e implacables, y se movían sobre la boca de Bella con una sensual coerción mientras su aliento le rozaba la mejilla. La joven sentía un cosquilleo en los labios y en la barbilla, provocado por el roce áspero de la piel sin afeitar de Cullen

—Milord —volvió a susurrar tras separarse de su boca con un gesto brusco—. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Suélteme!

—Sí... Lo siento... Sólo uno más... -y buscó una vez más sus labios al tiempo que ella lo empujaba con todas sus fuerzas. No obstante, el torso del hombre resultó ser tan duro como el granito.

— ¡Suélteme, bruto!

Tras retorcerse de modo frenético, Bella consiguió librarse de Edward. La exquisita fricción de sus cuerpos provocó un hormigueo que la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies, aun cuando ya estaban separados.

Mientras se miraban el uno al otro, Bella percibió cómo la lujuria que había obnubilado al conde abandonaba su rostro un instante antes de que esos ojos oscuros se abrieran de par en par al comprender lo que acababa de ocurrir.

— ¡Por los clavos de Cristo! —exclamó él en voz baja.

A Bella no le gustó en absoluto el modo en que Edward la observaba, como un hombre que contemplara la cabeza letal de Medusa. Con el ceño fruncido, le dijo con sequedad:

—Encontraré el camino de vuelta a mi habitación. Y no se le ocurra seguirme… Ya he tenido suficiente ayuda suya por hoy. — Y con esas palabras, se dio la vuelta y se apresuró a cruzar el camino mientras él la observaba con la boca abierta.

Por algún milagro divino, Bella consiguió llegar a su habitación antes de que apareciera su madre con la intención de despertar a sus hijas de la siesta. Se deslizó por la puerta que estaba entreabierta, la cerró y procedió a desabotonarse con presteza la parte delantera del vestido. Alice, que ya se había desvestido y estaba en ropa interior, fue hasta la puerta e introdujo una horquilla doblada bajo el pomo para forzar el pestillo de modo que se cerrara de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? -—le preguntó a su hermana mientras hurgaba en la cerradura. —Espero que no te molestara que me marchase sin esperarte...Pensé que era mejor regresar y lavarme tan rápido como pudiera.

— No —contestó Bella de forma distraída al tiempo que se quitaba el sucio vestido.

Lo dejó en el fondo del armario y cerró la puerta para ocultado.

Un repentino chasquido señaló el éxito de Alice, que había conseguido echar de nuevo el pestillo de la puerta. Bella no perdió el tiempo: se acercó al lavamanos, echó el agua sucia a la jarra que servía para tal menester y vertió agua limpia en la jofaina.

Tras lavarse la cara y las manos a la carrera, se secó con una toalla limpia. De repente, una llave giró en la cerradura y ambas hermanas se miraron con súbita alarma. Recorrieron de un salto la distancia que las separaba de sus respectivas camas y cayeron sobre los colchones en el mismo instante en que su madre entraba en la habitación. Por suerte, las cortinas estaban corridas, de modo que no había luz suficiente para que Renee pudiera detectar evidencia alguna de las actividades de sus hijas.

— ¿Niñas— .preguntó con suspicacia—. Ya es hora de despertarse.

Alice se desperezó y bostezó de forma audible.

— Mmm... Qué siesta más agradable. Me siento tan descansada.. .

—Igual que yo —replicó Bella con voz pastosa; tenía la cabeza enterrada en la almohada y su corazón latía con fuerza contra el colchón.

—Es hora de que os deis un baño y os pongáis los vestidos de noche. Avisaré a las doncellas para que traigan una bañera. Alice, te pondrás el vestido de seda amarilla.

Bella, tú el verde con los broches de oro en los hombros.

—Sí, madre -dijeron ambas al unísono.

Mientras Renee regresaba a la habitación contigua, Alice se sentó en la cama y observó a su hermana con curiosidad.

—¿ Por qué has tardado tanto en volver?

Bella rodó sobre la cama y clavó los ojos en el techo al tiempo que reflexionaba sobre los acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar en el jardín. Todavía no podía creer que Edward, que siempre había manifestado una clara desaprobación hacia ella, se hubiera comportado de semejante modo. No tenía sentido. El conde jamás había mostrado indicio alguno de sentirse atraído por ella. De hecho, esa tarde había sido la primera ocasión en la que ambos se habían comportado con cierto civismo el uno con el otro. I

— Cullen y yo nos vimos obligados a ocultarnos durante unos minutos —se oyó decir mientras su mente seguía dando vueltas a los recuerdos—. Padre estaba entre el grupo de hombres que apareció por el camino.

—Díos mío! —Alice, que había bajado las piernas de la cama y estaba sentada en el borde del colchón, contempló a su hermana con una expresión horrorizada—.Pero padre no te vio, ¿verdad?

—No.

—Bueno, menudo alivio... —La pequeña de las Swan frunció ligeramente el ceño, como si percibiera que había mucho más tras las palabras de Bella—. Qué amable ha sido lord Cullen al no delatarnos, ¿ no crees?

—Sí, muy amable.

Una súbita sonrisa apareció en los labios de Alice.

—El momento en que te estaba enseñando a batear ha sido lo mas gracioso que he visto en mi vida... ¡Estaba segura de que ibas a darle un golpe con el bate!

—Lo pensé —replicó Bella con sequedad al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama para descorrer las cortinas. Cuando retiró hacia un lado el pesado damasco a rayas, la luz de la tarde entró a raudales en la habitación y arrancó destellos a las motitas de polvo que flotaban en el aire—. Cullen siempre busca cualquier excusa para dejar patente su superioridad, ¿no te parece?

—¿ Eso era lo que estaba haciendo? A mí me pareció que estaba buscando una excusa para rodearte con sus brazos.

Perpleja por el comentario, Bella miró a su hermana con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿ Por qué dices eso?

Alice se encogió de hombros.

— Había algo en su forma de mirarte...

—¿Cómo me miraba? —exigió saber Bella, que sintió que el pánico comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo como un millar de diminutas alas.

—Bueno, como si... estuviera interesado.

Bella ocultó su agitación tras una mirada ceñuda.

—El conde y yo no sentimos más que mutuo desprecio —replicó ella de un modo conciso—. Lo único que le interesa es un posible acuerdo comercial con padre. —Guardó silencio mientras se acercaba al tocador, donde su frasco de perfume brillaba bajo los abundantes rayos del sol. Cerró los dedos alrededor del frasquito con forma de pera y lo alzó para frotar el tapón con el pulgar en un gesto distraído—. No obstante – continuó, indecisa—, hay algo que debo contarte, Alice. Sucedió mientras Cullen y yo esperábamos tras los setos...

—¿ Sí? —El rostro de Alice se iluminó por la curiosidad.

Por desgracia, su madre eligió ese momento para regresar a la habitación, acompañada por un par de doncellas que transportaban con esfuerzo una bañera portátil para preparar el baño. Con Renee revoloteando por los alrededores, Bella no tuvo oportunidad alguna de hablar con su hermana en privado. Y ese hecho resultó beneficioso, puesto que así disfrutó de más tiempo para sopesar la situación. Después de guardar el frasco de perfume en el ridículo que pensaba llevar esa noche, se preguntó si en verdad Cullen se habría visto afectado por el perfume. Lo que estaba claro era que algo lo había impulsado a comportarse de una manera tan extraña. Y, a juzgar por la expresión de su semblante cuando comprendió lo que había hecho, resultaba evidente que su propio comportamiento lo había escandalizado.

Lo más lógico que podía hacer era evaluar la efectividad del perfume. Realizar una comprobación sobre el terreno, por así decirlo. Una sonrisa ladina curvó sus labios al pensar en sus amigas, que muy probablemente se mostrarían bastante dispuestas a colaborar en un par de experimentos. Las floreros se habían conocido hacía casi un año, gracias a que siempre se sentaban en las sillas del fondo durante los bailes. Al mirar atrás, Bella no acababa de entender por qué habían tardado tanto en establecer una amistad. Tal vez una de las razones estuviera relacionada con el hecho de que Rosalie fuese tan hermosa, con ese cabello del color de la miel oscura, esos brillantes ojos azules y esa figura curvilínea y voluptuosa. Resultaba difícil creer que semejante diosa se mostrara dispuesta a entablar una amistad con simples mortales. Evangeline Dyer, en cambio, era increíblemente tímida y padecía una tartamudez que dificultaba muchísimo cualquier intento de conversación.

No obstante, cuando por fin resultó evidente para todas ellas que jamás lograrían librarse del estatus de «floreros» por sí solas, se aliaron con el fin de ayudarse las unas a las otras en la búsqueda de marido, comenzando por Rosalie. Sus esfuerzos combinados habían dado frutos y Rosalie había conseguido un marido, si bien Emmett McCarty no era el aristócrata que tenía pensado atrapar en un principio. Bella se veía obligada a admitir que, pese a los recelos iniciales que le provocara ese matrimonio, su amiga había hecho lo correcto al casarse con Emmett McCarty. En esos momentos, puesto que era la florero soltera de mayor edad, le había llegado el turno a ella.

Las hermanas Swan se bañaron y se lavaron el cabello para después acomodarse en rincones separados de la habitación mientras las doncellas las ayudaban a vestirse. Siguiendo las instrucciones de su madre, Bella se puso un vestido de seda de un pálido color verde jade, con mangas abulIonadas y cortas y un corpiño que quedaba sujeto sobre los hombros con un par de broches de oro. Uno de esos detestables corsés había reducido su cintura cinco centímetros, mientras que un poco de relleno en la parte superior conseguía realzar sus pechos con el fin de formar un escote aceptable. La condujeron hasta el tocador, donde permaneció sentada entre respingos y muecas de dolor mientras la doncella le cepillaba el cabello para deshacer todos los enredos y lo recogía sobre la coronilla en un elaborado peinado que le dejó dolorido el cuero cabelludo. Alice, entretanto, fue sometida a una tortura semejante: le apretaron las cintas del corsé, le colocaron el relleno bajo el pecho y le abotonaron un vestido color crema, adornado con un encaje fruncido en el corpiño.

Su madre, que no dejaba de revolotear de un lado a otro, murmuraba con ansiedad un torrente de instrucciones acerca del comportamiento decoroso.

—... Y recordad que a los caballeros ingleses no les gustan las jóvenes que hablan en exceso y que tampoco les interesa vuestra opinión. Por tanto, quiero que ambas os comportéis con tanta docilidad y discreción como os sea posible. ¡Y ni se os ocurra mencionar deporte alguno! Es posible que un caballero parezca divertido al oíros hablar acerca del _rounders _o cualquier otro deporte al aire libre, pero, en el fondo, desprecian a cualquier jovencita que se interese por asuntos masculinos. Y si un caballero os hace una pregunta personal, encontrad el modo de darle la vuelta a la situación para que así tenga la oportunidad de contaros sus experiencias...

—Una nueva y excitante velada en Forks Place Park... — murmuró Bella.

Su hermana debió de escucharla, porque se oyó una risilla sofocada procedente del otro extremo de la habitación.

— ¿Qué ah sido eso?—preguntó Renee con sequedad— ¿Estás prestando atención a mis consejos, Alice?.

— Si, madre. Durante un momento me resultó imposible respirar. Creo que mi corsé está demasiado ceñido.

—En ese caso, procura no respirar tan hondo.

— ¿No podríamos aflojarlo un poco?

—No. Los caballeros británicos prefieren a las jóvenes de cintura estrecha. ¿Por dónde iba? ¡Ah, sí! En el caso de que durante la cena se produzca un silencio...

Bella clavó los ojos en el espejo y soportó como pudo el sermón que, sin lugar a dudas, Renee repetiría en varias ocasiones y de todas las formas posibles durante su estancia en la propiedad de Cullen. La inquietaba la idea de enfrentarse al conde esa noche. La imagen de ese rostro atezado cerniéndose sobre ella cruzó su mente y tuvo que cerrar los ojos.

—Lo siento, señorita —se disculpó la doncella, quien dio por sentado que debía de haber sujetado un mechón de cabello con excesiva tirantez.

—No pasa nada —respondió Bella con una sonrisa afligida—Tira todo lo que necesites. Tengo la cabeza muy dura.

—Ése es el eufemismo del siglo... —fue el comentario de Alice, que aún seguía al otro lado de la habitación.

Mientras la doncella continuaba retorciendo y sujetando los mechones con las horquillas, los pensamientos de Bella volaron de nuevo a Cullen. ¿ Intentaría fingir que el beso tras el seto jamás había ocurrido? ¿ O tal vez decidiría discutir la cuestión con ella? Mortificada ante semejante posibilidad, se dio cuenta de que necesitaba hablar con Rosalie, quien había llegado a conocer al conde en profundidad desde que se casara con Emmett McCarty, el mejor amigo de Cullen.

Justo cuando la doncella colocaba la última horquilla en su peinado, se oyó un toquecito en la puerta. Alice, que se estaba colocando los guantes blancos largos, se apresuró a contestar, ignorando las protestas de Renee, que exigía que fuese una de las doncellas quien atendiera la puerta. Nada más abrir, la pequeña de las Swan lanzó una exclamación de júbilo al encontrarse con Rosalie McCarty. Bella se levantó de la silla del tocador y se abalanzó hacia ellas, con lo que las tres acabaron abrazadas. Habían pasado unos cuantos días desde que se vieran en el Rutledge, el hotel londinense donde ambas familias residían. Los McCarty se mudarían en breve a la nueva casa que les estaban construyendo en Mayfair, pero, entretanto, las muchachas se visitaban en sus habitaciones a la menor oportunidad. Renee protestaba de vez en cuando, preocupada al parecer por la mala influencia que Rosalie pudiera ejercer sobre sus hijas... una afirmación de lo más graciosa, puesto que está claro que era justo al contrario.

Rosalie tenía un aspecto arrebatador, como era habitual en ella. Iba ataviada con un vestido de satén azul pálido que se ajustaba a la perfección a su figura curvilínea y que se cerraba en la parte delantera con un cordoncillo de seda a juego. El tono del vestido intensificaba el azul de sus ojos y realzaba su tez, clara y sonrosada.

Rosalie retrocedió para contemplar a sus dos amigas con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

— ¿Qué tal el viaje desde Londres? ¿Habéis tenido ya alguna aventura? No, no es posible, lleváis aquí menos de un día...

—Puede que sí—-murmuró Bella con cautela, consciente del agudo sentido del oído de su madre—. Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte...

—Niñas!—las interrumpió Renee con un grito estridente que dejaba clara su desaprobación—. No habéis terminado de prepararos para la velada.

—¡Yo ya estoy lista, madre! —exclamó Alice sin dilación—Mira. Todo en su sitio.

Hasta me he puesto los guantes.

—Yo sólo necesito mi bolso —añadió Bella, que corrió hacia el tocador para coger el ridículo de color crema—. ¿Ves? Ya estoy lista también.

Consciente de la antipatía que suscitaba en Renee, Rosalie esbozó una sonrisa agradable.

— Buenas tardes, señora Swan. Esperaba que les diera permiso a Bella y Alice para acompañarme a la planta baja.

—Me temo que tendrán que esperar a que yo esté preparada— replicó Renee con voz gélida—. Mis dos inocentes niñitas necesitan la supervisión de una carabina apropiada.

—Rosalie será nuestra carabina -sugirió Bella con jovialidad—. Ahora es una respetable mujer casada, ¿recuerdas?

—He dicho una carabina «apropiada»... —señaló Renee sin éxito alguno, ya que sus protestas se vieron cortadas de raíz cuando las tres muchachas salieron de la habitación y cerraron la puerta tras ellas.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó Rosalie entre risas— Ésta ha sido la primera vez que alguien se refiere a mí como una «respetable mujer casada». Hace que parezca aburrida, ¿verdad?.

—Si fueses aburrida—contestó Bella, que enlazó uno de sus brazos con el de

Rosalie mientras caminaban _por _el pasillo—, a madre no le importaría que nos acompañaras.

—Y nosotras no querríamos saber nada de ti —añadió Alice.

Rosalie sonrió.

—De todos modos, si voy a ser la carabina oficial de las floreros, debería dejar claras unas cuantas reglas de conducta. En primer lugar, si algún caballero joven y apuesto sugiere una escapadita al jardín a solas...

— ¿Deberíamos negarnos?—preguntó Alice.

—No. Debéis aseguraros de informarme, de modo que pueda encubriros. Y si se diera el caso de que escucharais algún cotilleo escandaloso del todo inapropiado para vuestros inocentes oídos...

— ¿Deberíamos ignorarlo?

—No. Debéis estar atentas a cada palabra para contármelo después.

Bella esbozó una sonrisa y se detuvo en la intersección de dos pasillos.

— ¿Buscamos a Nessie? Éste no será un encuentro oficial de _flo_reros hasta que ella no esté presente. .

—Nessie ya está abajo con su tía Huilen—-replicó Rosalie.

Ambas hermanas soltaron una exclamación de entusiasmo ante semejantes noticias.

— ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué aspecto tiene?

— ¡Hace siglos que no la vemos!

—Nessie tiene muy buen aspecto —respondió Rosalie en un tono más moderado—, aunque está un poco más delgada. Y, tal vez, un tanto deprimida.

— ¿Y quién _no _lo estaría después del modo en que la han tratado? —replicó Bella, irritada.

Habían pasado varias semanas desde la última vez que cualquiera de ellas viera a

Nessie, ya que la familia de su difunta madre la había mantenido recluida en casa.

Bastante frecuente que la encerraran como castigo por nimiedades y sólo la dejaban salir bajo la estricta supervisión de su tía Sus amigas habían hablado muchas veces de que el hecho de vivir bajo la tutela de unos familiares tan desagradables y poco cariñosos había contribuido de manera considerable a las dificultades de Nessie para hablar. _Por _irónico que pareciese, de todas las floreros, ella era la única que no merecía sufrir unas reglas tan estrictas. La muchacha era tímida _por _naturaleza y respetaba la autoridad de modo instintivo. _Por _la información que habían podido reunir, la madre de Nessie había sido la rebelde de la familia y se había casado con un hombre muy _por _debajo de sus posibilidades. Tras morir al dar a luz a Nessie, la familia se había encargado de hacer pagar a la muchacha la desobediencia de su madre. _Por _si fuera poco, su padre, a quien Nessie apenas tenía la oportunidad de ver, gozaba de una salud muy precaria y no viviría mucho más tiempo.

—Pobre Nessie—continuó Bella de mal humor—. Casi estoy por cederle mi lugar en la lista de las _floreros _para que sea ella quien se case. Necesita huir de su casa mucho más que yo.

— Nessie aún no está preparada —afirmó Rosalie con una certeza que dio a entender que ya había sopesado la cuestión con anterioridad—. Está esforzándose para librarse de su timidez, pero, hasta ahora, sigue sin ser capaz de entablar una conversación con un caballero. Además... —sus ojos se iluminaron con una mirada traviesa al tiempo que pasaba el brazo _por _la estrecha cintura de Bella—.. eres demasiado mayor para esperar _por _más tiempo, querida.

Corno respuesta, Bella fingió una mirada desabrida que provocó las carcajadas de Rosalie.

—¿Qué era eso que tenías que contarme?—le preguntó.

Bella hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

—Vamos a esperar a que Nessie esté con nosotras o tendré que repetirlo todo.

Siguieron su camino a través del circuito de habitaciones de la planta inferior, donde los invitados paseaban de un lado a otro en elegantes grupos. Ese año estaba de moda el color, al menos en lo que a los atuendos femeninos se refería, _por _lo que las ricas tonalidades de los vestidos conferían a la reunión el aspecto de una nube de mariposas. Los hombres iban ataviados con el clásico taje negro acompañado de camisa blanca; la única variación consistía en las sutiles diferencias entre los sobrios estampados de sus chalecos y corbatas.

—¿Dónde está el señor McCarty?—le preguntó Bella a Rosalie.

Ésta esbozó una media sonrisa ante la mención de su esposo.

—Sospecho que está reunido con el conde y varios de sus amigos—Su mirada se tornó más dura en cuanto vislumbró a Nessie—. Allí está Nessie. Y, por suerte, parece que la tía Huilen no revolotea a su alrededor como de costumbre.

Nessie, que contemplaba con expresión ausente un paisaje al óleo de marco dorado mientras esperaba, parecía hallarse perdida en sus pensamientos. Esa postura de hombros caídos le confería toda la apariencia de ser un cero a la izquierda... Resultaba evidente que no se sentía parte de la reunión y que no tenía deseos de integrarse.

Pese a que nadie parecía prestarle atención el tiempo suficiente como para darse cuenta, Nessie era muy hermosa; tal vez incluso más que Rosalie... pero de una manera muy poco convencional. Era pecosa, pelirroja y tenía unos enormes ojos azules y unos labios llenos y expresivos que estaban completamente pasados de moda. Su bien dotada figura resultaba despampanante, aunque los recatados vestidos que la obligaban a llevar no la favorecían en absoluto, Y, para empeorarlo todo, esa costumbre de encorvar los hombros la ayudaba bien poco a lucir _sus _encantos.

Bella, que se había adelantado con sigilo, sorprendió a Nessie cuando la tomó de la mano y le dio un tirón.

—Ven—susurró.

Los ojos de Nessie se iluminaron al verla. Dudó un segundo antes de echar un vistazo hacia donde se encontraba su tía, que hablaba con algunas viudas en un rincón. Tras asegurarse de que Huilen estaba demasiado absorta en la conversación como para percatarse de su ausencia, las cuatro muchachas salieron del salón sin llamar la atención _y _corrieron por el pasillo como si fueran un grupo de prisioneras fugadas.

—¿ Adónde vamos?—preguntó Nessie en un susurro.

—A la terraza trasera—contestó Rosalie.

Una vez que llegaron a la parte posterior de la casa, salieron a la amplia terraza embaldosada a través de unas puertas francesas, Desde la terraza, que _se _extendía de un lado a otro de la mansión, podían verse los extensos jardines que habías más abajo el paisaje parecía sacado de un cuadro: huertas, paseos bien cuidados _y _parterres de flores exóticas que conducían hacia el bosque y, de fondo, el río Itchen, que discurría por un barranco cercano que estaba delimitado por una verja de hierro.

Bella se giró hacia Nessie para abrazarla.

—¡Nessie, te he echado tanto de menos!—exclamó—. Si supieras todos los planes absurdos que hemos tramado para rescatarte de tu familia ... ¿Por qué no nos han permitido verte?

—Me de-des-desprecian—contestó Nessie con voz apagada—. Hasta hace poco, no me había dado cuenta de lo mu-mucho que me odian. Todo comenzó cuando intenté ver a mi padre. Cuando me pillaron, me encerraron durante días en mi habitación, sin a-apenas comida ni agua. Me dijeron que era una desagradecida, una desobediente _y _que por fin mi mala sangre había salido a la luz. Para ellos só-solo soy una espantosa equivocación de mi madre. Tía Huilen dice que _yo _tengo la culpa de que muriera.

Horrorizada, Bella se alejó un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿Eso te ha dicho? ¿Con esas palabras?

Nessie' asintió con la cabeza.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Bella dejó escapar una ristra de juramentos que hicieron palidecer a Nessie. _Uno _de los logros más discutibles de la muchacha era su habilidad para maldecir con la misma fluidez de un marinero, arte que había aprendido durante el tiempo que pasara con su abuela, quien en una época había trabajado como lavandera en los muelles del puerto.

—Ya sé que no es ver-verdad —murmuró Nessie—. Es decir, sí es cierto que mi-mi madre murió en el parto, pero sé que _yo _no tuve la culpa.

Sin apartar el brazo de los hombros de Nessie, Bella la acompañó a una mesa cercana. Rosalie y Alice las siguieron.

—Nessie, ¿qué podemos hacer para alejarte de esa gente?

La muchacha se encogió de hombros en un gesto de impotencia.

—Mi padre está muy en-enfermo. Le he preguntado si puedo irme a vivir con él, pero se niega. Y está demasiado débil como para evitar que los miembros de la familia dede mi madre vuelvan a llevarme con ellos

Las cuatro muchachas guardaron silencio durante un momento. La desagradable realidad era que, pese a que Nessie tenía edad suficiente para abandonar la tutela de su familia si así lo deseaba, una mujer soltera se encontraba en una posición muy precaria. Nessie no heredaría la fortuna de su padre hasta que éste muriera y, mientras tanto, no tenía medio alguno para sobrevivir.

—Puedes venirte a vivir conmigo y con el señor McCarty al Rutledge—dijo Rosalie de repente, con una firme determinación en la voz—. Mi marido no permitirá que nadie te lleve a la fuerza. Es un hombre poderoso y...

—No.—Nessie negó con la cabeza antes de que Rosalie hubiera acabado la frase—.Nun-nunca te haría algo asÍ... una imposi.. ción semejante sería tan... Jamás. Además, ya sabes lo extraño que pa-parecería... Los comentarios que habría...—Agitó la cabeza con un gesto de desamparo—. He estado pensando en algo... Mi tía Huilen cree que debe-debería casarme con su hijo, el primo Eric. No es un mal hombre... y eso me permitiría vivir lejos de mi familia.

Rosalie arrugó la nariz.

—Mmm... Sé que ese tipo de cosas se sigue haciendo todavía; el matrimonio entre primos hermanos, quiero decir. Pero parece un poco incestuoso, ¿no creéis? Cualquier parentesco entre una pareja es tan... ¡puja!.

—Esperad un momento—intervino Alice con actitud recelosa mientras se acercaba a Bella—. Nosotras conocemos al primo Eric. Bella, ¿ te acuerdas del baile en casa de los Winterbourne? —Entrecerró los ojos de forma acusadora—. Fue el que rompió la silla, ¿ no es cierto, Nessie?

Nessie respondió a la pregunta de Alice con un murmullo ininteligible.

—¡Dios santo!—exclamó Bella—. ¡No puedes estar pensando en casarte con él,

Nessie!

El rostro de Rosalie reflejaba la perplejidad que sentía.

—_¿Cómo _rompió la silla? ¿Tiene un temperamento agresivo?¿ Es que la lanzó al aire?

—La rompió al sentarse...— contestó Bella, enfurruñada.

—El primo Eric es de co-constitución fuerte—admitió Nessie.

—El primo Eric tiene mas barbillas que dedos tengo yo en las manos —replicó

Bella con impaciencia—. Y estaba tan ocupado llenándose la boca la boca durante el baile que le resultó imposible de detenerse a entablar una conversación.

—Cuando fui a estrecharle la mano para saludarlo —añadió Alice—, acabé con un ala de pollo asado a medio comer entre los dedos.

—Se le olvidó que la tenía—dijo Nessie a modo de excusa—. Si mal no recuerdo, dijo que sentía mucho haber arruinado tu guante.

Alice frunció el ceño.

—Eso no me molestó tanto como el hecho de imaginarme dónde habría ocultado el resto del pollo.

Tras reconocer la desesperada súplica que Nessie le hacía con la mirada, Rosalie intentó calmar los agitados ánimos de las Swan.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo—comentó—. Dejaremos la discusión sobre el primo

Eric para cuando no haya prisa. Entretanto, Bella querida, ¿no tenías algo que contarnos?

La maniobra de distracción resultó de lo más efectiva. Bella, que se había ablandado al ver el semblante descompuesto de Nessie, abandonó por el momento el tema de Eric y les indicó a todas que tomaran asiento alrededor de la mesa.

—Todo comenzó con una visita a una perfumería londinense...

Acompañada por los ocasionales comentarios de Alice, Bella describió la visita a la perfumería del señor Nettle, el perfume que compró y las supuestas propiedades mágicas que se le atribuían.

—Interesante—comentó Rosalie, que la miraba con una sonrisa escéptica—. ¿Lo llevas ahora? Déjame olerlo.

—Dentro de un momento. Aún no he acabado de contar la historia.— Tras sacar de su bolso el frasco de perfume, Bella lo colocó en el centro de la mesa, donde la débil luz del farol que iluminaba la terraza arrancó destellos al cristal—. Tengo que contaros lo que me ha pasado hoy.— Y procedió a relatarles la historia del improvisado partido de rounders que había tenido lugar tras el patio del establo, así como la inesperada aparición de Cullen.

Rosalie y Nessie la escucharon con incredulidad y ambas abrieron los ojos de par en par al escuchar que el conde había participado en el partido

—Bueno amino me sorprende en absoluto que a lord Cullen le guste el _rounders-_comentó Rosalie—. Es un adicto a cualquier actividad al aire libre. No obstante, el hecho de estar tan dispuesto a Jugar contigo...

En el rostro de Bella apareció una súbita sonrisa.

—Está claro que su desagrado quedó empañado por el apabullante impulso de señalarme todo lo que estaba haciendo mal. Comenzó indicándome el modo correcto de girar el bate y después...—La sonrisa se desvaneció y, al instante, fue consciente de que un incómodo rubor se extendía con rapidez por su rostro.

—Después te rodeó con los brazos—prosiguió Alice, rompiendo el silencio expectante que se había apoderado de la mesa.

—¿ Que el conde hizo qué? —preguntó Rosalie con la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

—Sólo para demostrarme el modo correcto de sujetar el bate. —Las oscuras cejas de Bella estuvieron a punto de unirse sobre el puente de la nariz—. De todos modos, lo que ocurrió durante el partido no tiene importancia. Lo sorprendente fue lo que sucedió después. Cullen nos acompañó a Alice ya mí de vuelta a la mansión por el camino más corto, pero tuvimos que separarnos cuando nuestro padre y algunos de sus amigos aparecieron de repente. Alice se escabulló hacia la casa, mientras que el conde y yo nos vimos obligados a esperar detrás del seto. Y estando allí juntos...- Las restantes floreros se inclinaron hacia delante y tres pares de ojos se clavaron en Bella sin apenas parpadear.

—¿ Qué sucedió?—-preguntó Rosalie.

Bella sintió que el rubor le llegaba a las orejas y le costó un enorme esfuerzo pronunciar las siguientes palabras. Sin apartar la mirada del frasco de perfume, murmuró:

—Me besó.

—¡Dios Santo! —exclamó Rosalie al tiempo que Nessie, muda por el asombro, contemplaba a Bella.

—¡Lo sabía! —dijo Alice—. ¡Lo sabía!

—¿ Cómo que lo...?—comenzó Bella a discutir con su hermana, pero fue interrumpida por las ansiosas preguntas de Rosalie.

—¿Una vez? ¿Más de una vez?

Al rememorar la erótica concatenación de besos, el rubor de Bella se intensificó aún más.

—Más de una vez —admitió.

—¿Có-cómo fue?—preguntó Nessie.

Por alguna razón, a Bella no se le había ocurrido pensar que sus amigas exigirían un informe completo acerca de las proezas sexuales de lord Cullen. Molesta por el persistente rubor que le estaba achicharrando las orejas, las mejillas y la frente, rebuscó en su mente algún detalle con el que contentarlas. Por un momento, el recuerdo físico de Edward regresó a su cabeza con sorprendente claridad; la dureza de su cuerpo, sus labios ardientes e indagadores... Se le encogió el estómago como si acabara de convertirse en una masa de metal fundido y, de repente, se vio incapaz de admitir la verdad.

—Horroroso —mintió sin dejar de mover los pies por debajo de la mesa—. No he conocido jamás a un hombre que bese peor que Cullen.

—Ooooh... —exclamaron Alice y Nessie al unísono, profundamente desilusionadas.

_Rosalie_, por el contrario, observó a Bella con manifiesto _escepticismo._

—Qué raro. Según los rumores, lord Cullen es un experto a la hora de dejar satisfechas a las mujeres.

Bella contestó con un gruñido evasivo.

—De hecho—prosiguió Rosalie—, hace poco menos de una semana asistí a una partida de cartas y una de las mujeres que había en mi mesa afirmó que Cullen era tan fantástico en la cama que la había dejado arruinada para cualquier futuro amante.

—¿Quién dijo eso?— exigió saber Bella.

No puedo decírtelo —contestó Rosalie—. Fue una confidencia.

—No me lo creo —refunfuñó Bella —. Incluso en los círculos en los que te mueves, nadie sería tan desvergonzado como para hacer semejante afirmación en público.

— Siento no estar de acuerdo.—Rosalie la observó con aire de superioridad. Las mujeres casadas escuchan comentarios mucho más interesantes que las chicas solteras.

— ¡Diantres!— exclamó Alice, sin ocultar la envidia.

Se hizo de nuevo el silencio mientras los traviesos ojos de Rosalie se clavaban en una ceñuda Bella. Para mortificación de ésta, ella fue la primera en apartar los ojos.

—Desembucha—la apremió Rosalie, cuya voz no podía disimular la risa contenida—. Di la verdad: ¿tan mal besa Cullen?

—¡Está bien! Supongo que puede considerarse pasable...—admitió Bella a regañadientes—. Pero ésa no es la cuestión.

Nessie, que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos por la curiosidad habló en ese momento:

—¿ y cuál es la cuestión?

—Que Cullen se vio impelido a... besar a una chica que detesta, es decir, a mí, por culpa del olor de... ¡este perfume! —concluyó al tiempo que señalaba el brillante frasquito.

Las cuatro muchachas contemplaron el bote con evidente asombro.

—No me lo creo—replicó Rosalie.

—En serio—insistió Bella.

Alice y Nessie permanecieron en un silencio expectante mientras miraban de forma alternativa a Bella y a Rosalie, como si estuviesen presenciando un partido de tenis.

—Bella, resulta de lo más sorprendente que tú, la chica más pragmática que he conocido en toda mi vida, afirmes tener un perfume con propiedades afrodisíacas.

—Afro... qué?

—Una poción de amor—-explicó Rosalie—. Bella, si lord Cullen demostró algún tipo de interés por ti, no fue a causa de tu perfume.

—¿ y qué te hace estar tan segura?

Rosalie arqueó las cejas.

—¿ Ha provocado él perfume una reacción semejante en cualquier otro hombre con el que tengas relación?

—No; al menos no lo he notado—admitió Bella de mala gana

—¿ Cuánto tiempo hace que lo usas?

—Hace una semana, pero...

—¿ y el conde ha sido el único con el que parece haber funcionado?

—Hay otros hombres que sucumbirán a su efecto—insistió Bella—. Lo que ocurre es que no han tenido la oportunidad de olerlo todavía.—Consciente de las miradas incrédulas de sus amigas, exhaló un suspiro—. Sé que suena raro. Yo no me creía una sola palabra de lo que dijo el señor Nettle sobre el perfume hasta hoy mismo. Pero os prometo que en el mismo instante en que el conde olió el perfume...

Rosalie la miró con expresión pensativa, preguntándose si sería cierto lo que afirmaba.

Nessie rompió el silencio.

— ¿Pue-puedo verlo, Bella?

—Por supuesto.

Nessie, que había cogido el frasco como si fuese algún tipo de explosivo altamente inestable, apartó el tapón, lo alzó hasta su pecosa nariz y lo olió.

—Yo no-no siento nada.

— _¿_Funcionará sólo en los hombres?—se preguntó Alice en voz alta.

—Lo que yo me pregunto es... —comenzó a decir Bella muy despacio— si Cullen se sentiría tan atraído en el caso de que alguna de vosotras utilizara el perfume.— Y miró directamente a Rosalie mientras hablaba.

Al intuir lo que estaba a punto de pedirle, el semblante de Rosalie adquirió una cómica expresión de horror.

—Ni hablar!—-exclamó al tiempo que agitaba vigorosamente la cabeza—.Soy una mujer casada, Bella; estoy muy enamorada de mi marido y... ¡no tengo La más mínima intención de seducir a su mejor amigo!

—No tendrías que seducirlo, por supuesto—-la tranquilizó Bella —. Lo único que tendrías que hacer es ponerte unas gotas de perfume y colocarte a su lado para ver si él lo percibe.

—Yo lo haré— se ofreció Alice entusiasmada— De hecho propongo que todas nos pongamos una gotas de perfume e investiguemos si nos confiere un atractivo especial para los hombres.

La idea hizo que Nessie soltara una carcajada y que Rosalie pusiera los ojos en blanco.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio.

Bella les dedicó una sonrisa temeraria.

—No va a pasar nada malo, ¿cierto? Consideradlo como un experimento científico.

Lo único que estaréis haciendo es recopilar datos para demostrar una teoría.

De los labios de Rosalie escapó un gruñido al ver que las dos muchachas más jóvenes se ponían unas gotas de perfume.

—Es lo más absurdo que he hecho en la vida—-afirmó—. Es incluso más absurdo que jugar al _rounders _en calzones.

—Pololos —la corrigió Bella sin pérdida de tiempo, continuando de ese modo el largo debate que mantenían acerca del nombre apropiado para denominar la susodicha prenda.

—Dame eso, anda. —Con una expresión de profunda resignación, Rosalie extendió la mano para coger el frasco y dejó caer unas gotitas de fragante perfume sobre la yema de un dedo.

—Ponte un poco más—le aconsejó Bella, que observó con satisfacción cómo

Rosalie se aplicaba el perfume tras las orejas—.Y échate un poco en el cuello.

—No suelo utilizar perfume —confesó Rosalie—. Al señor McCarty le gusta el olor de la piel limpia.

—Tal vez le guste éste. «Dama de la Noche», se llama.

Rosalie la miró horrorizada.

—¿ Así se llama?

—Le pusieron el nombre de una orquídea que florece durante la noche —explicó Bella.

—¡Cielo santo! —exclamó Rosalie con ironía—. Pensé que lo habían llamado así en honor a una ramera.

Haciendo caso omiso del comentario, Bella le arrebató el frasquito. Tras aplicarse unas gotas en el cuello y en las muñecas, volvió a guardarlo en su bolso y se puso en pie.

—Y, ahora, vamos en busca de Cullen -anunció exultante mientras recorría con la mirada a las floreros.

**¿Qué pasará…..?**

**Esta historia no la actualizare cada dia, pero si cada semana¡**

**A veces mas de una vez **

**Besitos : Masen1309 ;) **


	5. el perfume

**Esta historia es la continuación de NO ME ENAMORARÉ, **

**Aunque se puede leer independientemente, os recomiendo seguir el orden**

**Los personajes no son mios solo espero que lo disfrutéis:**

Totalmente ajeno al asalto que estaba a punto de sufrir, Edward se permitió relajarse en su estudio en compañía de su cuñado, Carlisle Platt, y de sus amigos Emmett McCarty y lord Jacob Black. Se habían unido en privado en aquella estancia para charlar antes de que comenzara la cena formal. Recostado en su sillón tras el enorme escritorio de madera de caoba, Edward echó un vistazo a su reloj de bolsillo. Las ocho en punto. Hora de reunirse con los invitados, sobretodo porque él era el anfitrión de tal evento. No obstante, permaneció en silencio y observó ceñudo la implacable esfera del reloj, con la apariencia sombría de aquel que se ve forzado a cumplir con un deber de lo más ingrato.

Tendría que mantener una conversación con Bella Swan. Se había comportado como un loco con la muchacha esa misma tarde. La había abrazado y besado como un poseso en una erupción de pasión incontrolada... El mero pensamiento lo hizo removerse inquieto en el asiento.

La naturaleza honesta de Edward lo instaba a abordar la situación sin rodeos. Y no había más que una solución a su dilema: tendría que disculparse por su comportamiento y asegurarle a la muchacha que no volvería a repetirse. Que lo colgaran si iba a pasarse el mes andando a hurtadillas en su propia casa para evitar a esa mujer. Tratar de olvidarse del suceso no era factible.

Lo único que deseaba era comprender cómo había sucedido en primer lugar.

Edward había sido incapaz de pensar en otra cosa desde ese encuentro tras el seto: en su sorprendente falta de autocontrol y, lo que era mucho más asombroso, en la profunda satisfacción de besar a esa irritante arpía.

—Es del todo inútil—le llegó la voz de Jacob. El hombre estaba sentado en una de las esquinas del escritorio y miraba a través del estereoscopio—. ¿ A quién diantres le importan las vistas de paisajes y monumentos?—-prosiguió Black con indolencia— Necesitas imágenes estereoscópicas de mujeres, Cullen. Para eso sí merecería la pena usar este chisme.

—Creía que ya contemplabas suficientes en tres dimensiones—replicó Edward con sequedad—. ¿ No te parece que te tomas demasiado interés por la anatomía femenina, Black?

—Tú tienes tus aficiones y yo tengo las mías.

Edward desvió la mirada hacia su cuñado, cuyo rostro se mantenía educadamente inexpresivo, y hacia Emmett McCarty, que parecía encontrar divertida la conversación. Los hombres allí reunidos eran totalmente diferentes, tanto en carácter como en procedencia. El único denominador común era la amistad que los unía a Edward,

Carlisle Platt era una contradicción andante, un «aristócrata norteamericano», el bisnieto de un ambicioso capitán de navío yanqui. Emmett McCarty era empresario hijo de un carnicero, un hombre sagaz, emprendedor y de total confianza. Y por último, estaba Jacb Black, un canalla sin principios y un prolífico amante de mujeres. Siempre se le podía encontrar en cualquier fiesta o reunión que estuviera de moda, donde permanecía hasta que la conversación se volvía «tediosa» -lo que quería decir que el tema que se discutía era importante _o _digno de consideración-, momento en el que se marchaba en busca de otra fiesta.

Edward nunca se había encontrado con un cinismo tan arraigado _como _el que demostraba Jacob. El vizconde casi nunca decía lo que pensaba, y si acaso llegaba a sentir una pizca de compasión por alguien lo ocultaba con pericia. Un «alma perdida», así se referían a él en ocasiones _y_, en efecto, parecía que Jacob se encontraba más allá de cualquier posibilidad de redención. Al igual que parecía improbable que Emmett _o Carlisle_ hubieran tolerado la presencia de un hombre así de no ser por la amistad que lo unía a Edward.

El propio Edward tendría poco que ver con Jacob, si no fuese por los recuerdos de sus días en la escuela a la que ambos habían asistido. Una y otra vez, Jacob había demostrado ser un amigo en el que se podía confiar, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para librar a Edward de un castigo o de compartir con benevolente indiferencia los dulces que le enviaban desde casa. Además, siempre había sido el primero en ponerse al lado de Edward en una pelea.

Black comprendía lo que significaba el desprecio de un progenitor, puesto que su propio padre no había sido mejor que el de Edward. Los dos chicos se habían compadecido el uno del otro con cínico humor y habían hecho todo lo posible por ayudarse en entre sí. En los años transcurridos desde que abandonaran el colegio, el carácter de Jacob parecía haberse deteriorado bastante, pero Edward no era de esos que olvidaban antiguas deudas. _Como _tampoco era de los que le volvían la espalda a un amigo.

Cuando Jacob se hundió en el sillón junto a Carlisle Platt, la imagen resultante fue desconcertante: ambos elegantes, aristocraticos y más que favorecidos por la naturaleza y, a pesar de todo, ciertamente diferentes en aspecto. Carlisle era un apuesto urbanita, rubio de ojos azules, con una sonrisa irreverente que atraía a cuantas personas la veían. Sus facciones reflejaban las sutiles huellas de una vida que, pese a todas las riquezas materiales, no había sido siempre fácil para él. Sin importar qué dificultad se cruzara en su camino, Carlisle la manejaba con elegancia e ingenio.

Jacob, por el contrario, poseía una exótica belleza masculina, moreno, alto, con los ojos marron oscuro de corte felino y un rictus cruel en los labios, incluso cuando sonreía. Había cultivado un aura de perpetua indolencia que muchos de los londinenses preocupados por la moda trataban de emular. Si le hubiera sentado bien vestir como un dandi, Jacob lo habría hecho sin duda. No obstante, sabía que cualquier adorno, fuera del tipo que fuese, sólo serviría para desviar la atención del dorado esplendor de su apariencia, de manera que vestía con estricta sencillez: trajes oscuros de corte impecable.

Dado que Lord Black se hallaba en el estudio, la conversación, como era de esperar, se desvió hacia las mujeres. Según decían, una dama casada de reconocido prestigio en la sociedad londinense había intentado suicidarse tres días antes, cuando su aventura con Black había llegado a su fin. El vizconde había creído conveniente escapar a Forks Place Park en medio del furor del escándalo.

—Un despliegue melodramático de lo más ridículo—se burló Jacob al tiempo que pasaba la yema de sus largos dedos por el borde de la copa de brandy—. Los rumores dicen que se cortó las venas, cuando en realidad sólo se hizo unos rasguños con un alfiler de sombrero y luego comenzó a gritar para que una doncella la

ayudara.—Sacudió la cabeza, indignado—, Estúpida... Después de todos los quebraderos de cabeza que nos costó mantener la aventura en secreto, hace algo así.Ahora todo Londres lo sabe, incluido su _es_poso. ¿Y qué se supone que esperaba conseguir con esto? Si lo que quería era castigarme por abandonarla, ella va a sufrir cien veces más. La gente siempre le echa la culpa a la mujer, sobre todo si está casada

—¿ Cuál crees que será la reacción de su marido?—preguntó Edward, que se centró sin dilación en los aspectos más prácticos —¿Es posible que intente vengar la afrenta?

La expresión indignada de Jacob se acentuó.

—Lo dudo, ya que le dobla la edad y no ha tocado a su mujer en años. No parece muy probable que se arriesgue a desafiarme a duelo para reparar el supuesto honor de la dama. Si ella hubiera mantenido la boca cerrada para evitar que lo tildaran de cornudo el hombre habría dejado que su esposa hiciera lo que le viniera en gana.

Pero, en lugar de eso, esa pequeña estúpida ha hecho todo lo posible para airear su indiscreción.

Emmett McCarty clavó la mirada en el vizconde con una expresión de serena curiosidad.

—Me parece interesante—dijo en voz baja— que se refiera a la aventura como la indiscreción de ella y no como la suya.

—Porque así ha sido—replicó Black con énfasis. La luz de la lámpara jugueteaba de modo adorable sobre los marcados ángulos de su rostro—. Yo fui discreto, pero ella no.—Sacudió la cabeza al tiempo que dejaba escapar un suspiro resignado—. Nunca debí dejar que me sedujera.

—¿Ella te sedujo?— preguntó Edward con escepticismo.

—Juro por todo lo que me es sagrado que ...—Jacob se detuvo—. No, que no hay nada que considere sagrado, permite que lo exprese de otra manera. Tendrás que creerme cuando te digo que fue ella la instigadora de la aventura. Dejó caer señales a diestro y siniestro, comenzó a presentarse en cualquier sitio al que yo acudía y me envió mensajes en los que me suplicaba que la visitara a la hora que yo quisiera, asegurándome que vivía separada de su marido. Ni siquiera la deseaba; supe que el asunto iba a ser mortalmente aburrido incluso antes de tocarla.

Pero llegamos a un punto en el que habría sido una grosería seguir rechazándola, de modo que fui a su residencia y ella me recibió desnuda en la entrada. ¿ Qué se suponía que debería haber hecho?

— ¿Marcharse?—sugirió Carlisle Platt con una media sonrisa y la vista clavada en el vizconde como si éste fuera uno de los animales del zoológico real.

—Tendría que haberme marchado, sí —fue la desabrida respuesta de Jacob—.Pero nunca he sido capaz de rechazar a una mujer que quiere un revolcón. Además, llevaba mucho tiempo sin acostarme con alguien... una semana al menos, así que yo...

—¿Una semana sin acostarse con alguien es demasiado tiempo?— lo interrumpió Edward, con una de las cejas alzadas.

—¿Acaso vas a decirme que no lo es?

—Black, si un hombre tiene tiempo para acostarse con una mujer mas de una vez por semana, es evidente que no tiene muchas cosas que hacer. Seguro que hay unas cuantas responsabilidades que te mantendrían lo bastante ocupado como para no preocuparte por...— Edward se detuvo para buscar las palabras que expresaran con exactitud lo que quería decir— un encuentro sexual.

Un marcado silencio acogió sus palabras. Cuando miró a Carlisle, descubrió que su cuñado parecía súbitamente concentrado en dejar caer la cantidad justa de ceniza de su cigarro sobre un cenicero de cristal, y el conde no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

—Carlisle, tú eres un hombre ocupado con negocios en dos continentes. Es evidente que estarás de acuerdo con mi afirmación.

Carlisle esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Edward, dado que mis «encuentros sexuales» se limitan exclusivamente a mi esposa, que resulta ser tu hermana, creo que tendré el buen tino de mantener la boca cerrada.

Jacob sonrió con pereza.

—Es una lástima que el buen tino interfiera en una conversación de lo más interesante.— Desvió la mirada hacia Emmett McCarty, que lucía un ligero ceño—. McCarty, usted podría hacernos partícipes de su opinión. ¿ Con qué frecuencia debería un hombre hacerle el amor a una mujer? ¿Considera usted que más de una vez por semana sería un caso de glotonería imperdonable?

Emmett le dirigió a Edward una breve mirada de disculpa.

—Por mucho que la idea de estar de acuerdo Con Black me...

Edward bufó antes de volver a insistir.

—Es un hecho reconocido que un exceso de placeres sexuales resulta perjudicial para la salud, al igual que comer y beber en exceso...

—Acabas de describir lo que, en mi opinión, es una noche perfecta, Cullen — murmuró Jacb con una sonrisa, antes de volver a dirigirse a Emmett—. ¿Con qué frecuencia usted y su esposa...?

—Lo que pasa en mi dormitorio no es de interés público—replicó él con firmeza.

—Pero ¿se acuesta con ella más de una vez a la semana? —presionó Jacob.

—Demonios, sí —musitó Emmett

—Tal y como se debe hacer con una mujer tan hermosa como la señora McCarty—dijo con suavidad Jacob, que soltó una carcajada al ver la mirada de advertencia que le dirigía el otro hombre—. No, no se enfade. Su esposa es la última mujer el mundo en la que me fijaría. No tengo deseo alguno de perder la vida bajo el peso de esos enormes puños suyos. Además, las mujeres felizmente casadas nunca me han atraído en demasía... sobre todo si se tiene en cuenta que las que no son tan felices son mucho mas asequibles. —-Devolvió la mirada a Edward—. Parece que nadie comparte tu opinión Cullen. Los beneficios del trabajo duro y ]a auto disciplina no pueden rivalizar con el cálido cuerpo de una mujer en la cama.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—Hay cosas mucho más importantes.

—¿ Como cuáles?— preguntó lord Black con la exagerada paciencia que mostraría un chiquillo rebelde al que su decrépito abuelo le está dando un sermón indeseado—.Supongo que ahora me saldrás con eso del «progreso social»Dime, Cullen... —Le dirigió una mirada sagaz—. Si el diablo te propusiera un trato según el cual los huérfanos famélicos de Inglaterra estuviesen bien alimentados de ahora en adelante a cambio de que tú nunca volvieras a acostarte con una mujer, ¿qué elegirías? ¿Los huérfanos o tu satisfacción personal?

—Nunca respondo preguntas hipotéticas.

Jacob dejó escapar una carcajada.

—Justo lo que yo pensaba. Parece que los huérfanos tienen mala suerte.

—Yo no he dicho que...—comenzó Edward, pero se detuvo con impaciencia—. No importa. Mis invitados esperan. Tenéis toda la libertad de continuar esta conversación sin sentido aquí... pero podéis acompañarme a las salas de recepción.

—Yo iré contigo—dijo Emmett de inmediato mientras se apartaba del sillón—. Mi esposa me estará buscando.

—Lo mismo digo—convino Caarlisle con placidez, poniéndose también en pie.

Jacob le dirigió a Edward una mirada pícara.

—Que Dios me libre de que alguna vez le deje a una mujer ponerme una argolla en la nariz... y, lo que es peor, que me muestre tan condenadamente agradecido por ello.

A decir verdad, Edward no podría estar más de acuerdo.

No obstante, mientras los cuatro hombres se alejaban sin mucho entusiasmo del estudio, Edward no pudo evitar reflexionar acerca del curioso hecho de que Emmett McCarty, quien había sido el soltero mas empedernido que el conde había conocido jamás, si no tenía en cuenta a Black, pareciera inusualmente feliz de cargar con las cadenas del matrimonio. Dado que conocía mejor que nadie la fiereza con la que Emmett se había aferrado a su libertad, así como las escasas relaciones que había mantenido con las mujeres, a Edward le había sorprendido la buena disposición con la que su amigo había abandonado su independencia. Y nada menos que por una mujer como

Rosalie, quien, a primera vista, no había parecido otra cosa que una cazamaridos superficial y egoísta. Sin embargo, al final había resultado evidente que existía un grado inusual de devoción entre la pareja, por lo que el conde se había visto obligado a reconocer que McCarty había escogido una buena esposa.

—¿ No te arrepientes?—le murmuró a Emmett cuando cruzaron el vestíbulo; Carlisle y Jacob los seguían a un paso mucho más tranquilo.

Emmett lo observó con una sonrisa inquisitiva. Era un hombre corpulento, de cabello oscuro, que compartía con Edward el mismo físico de incuestionable virilidad y la misma avidez por la caza y los deportes.

—¿De qué?

—De que tu mujer te lleve sujeto por la nariz.

El comentario provocó que Emmett esbozara una sonrisa irónica y que sacudiera la cabeza.

—Si mi esposa me lleva sujeto de algún sitio, es de otra parte muy diferente de mi anatomía, Cullen y no, no me arrepiento de nada.

—Supongo que el matrimonio tiene ciertas ventajas —meditó Edward en voz alta—. Como tener a una mujer a mano para satisfacer tus necesidades, por no mencionar el hecho de que tener una _es_posa resulta mucho más barato que mantener a una amante. Además, hay que considerar el asunto de los herederos...

Emmett rió ante los esfuerzos de su amigo por encontrarle el lado práctico a la situación.

—No me casé con Rosalie por conveniencia. Y, aunque no he hecho números, te aseguro que mi esposa no resulta más barata que una amante. En cuanto a lo de engendrar herederos, es lo último que tenía en mente cuando le propuse matrimonio.

— ¿Y por qué lo hiciste?

—Te contestaría de buena gana, pero no hace mucho tiempo me dijiste que esperabas que no comenzase a... ¿Cuáles fueron tus palabras? «A balbucear y arrojar mis sensibleras emociones a los cuatro vientos.»

—Crees que estás enamorado de ella.

—No—señaló Emmett con calma—, sé que estoy enamorado de ella.

Edward se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

—Si eso hace que el matrimonio te resulte más agradable, créelo.

—Por el amor de Dios, Cullen— murmuró Emmett con una sonrisa extraña en los labios— ¿es que nunca te has enamorado?

—Por supuesto. Obviamente, he encontrado a algunas mujeres más apetecibles que otras en términos de disposición y apariencia física...

—No, no, no... No me refiero a encontrar a alguien que sea apetecible». Me refiero a estar absolutamente embelesado por una mujer que te llena de desesperación, anhelo, éxtasis...

Edward le dirigió una mirada desdeñosa.

—No tengo tiempo para esas tonterías,

Emmett lo irritó todavía más cuando prorrumpió en carcajadas.

—¿ Me estás diciendo que el amor no será un factor decisivo en la elección de tu esposa?

—Por supuesto que no. El matrimonio es un asunto demasiado importante como para dejar que interfieran emociones tan volubles.

—Tal vez tengas razón—concedió al instante Emmett. Demasiado deprisa, como si no creyera lo que decía—, Un hombre como tú debería elegir a una esposa siguiendo un proceso lógico. Estoy impaciente por ver cómo lo logras.

Llegaron a unas de las salas de recepción, donde Esme animaba con discreción a los invitados con el fin de que se prepararan para entrar en el comedor en solemne procesión, Tan pronto como la joven vio aparecer a su hermano, le dirigió una mirada de reproche por haberla obligado a atender a solas a los invitados durante tanto tiempo. Él contestó a su mirada reprobatoria con una recalcitrante. Al adentrarse en la estancia, Edward vio que Charles Swan y su esposa Renee se encontraban justo a su derecha.

Edward estrechó la mano de Swan, un hombre tranquilo y esbelto con un bigote tan espeso que casi compensaba la falta de pelo de la cabeza. Cuando se encontraba en una reunión social, Swan mostraba la eterna actitud distraída de aquel que prefería estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa. Sólo cuando la discusión se centraba en los negocios, en cualquier tipo de negocio, su atención se volvía tan afiliada como la de un espadachín.

—Buenas noches— musitó Edward, que se inclinó sobre la mano de Renee Swan. La dama era tan delgada que los nudillos y los tendones que se percibían bajo el guante habrían supuesto una superficie perfecta para rallar zanahorias. Era una mujer difícil, un manojo de nervios y agresividad reprimida—. Por favor, acepten mis disculpas por no haber podido darles la bienvenida esta tarde—prosiguió Edward—. Y permítanme decirles lo agradable que es volver a verlos en Forks Place Park.

—Milord —gorjeó Renee—, ¡estamos totalmente encantados de volver a esta magnífica propiedad suya una vez más! Y en cuanto a lo de esta tarde, no debe preocuparse por su ausencia, ya que sabemos que un hombre tan importante como usted, con tantas preocupaciones y responsabilidades, debe tener innumerables asuntos que atender. —Uno de sus brazos se movió de tal manera que Edward pensó al instante en una mantis religiosa—. ¡Vaya...! i Ahí veo a mis dos encantadoras niñas...—Su voz adquirió un timbre aún más chillón cuando llamó a sus hijas y les hizo un gesto brusco para que se acercaran—. ¡Niñas! Niñas, mirad a quién he encontrado. ¡Venid a hablar con lord Cullen!

Edward mantuvo una expresión impasible al ver que varias cejas se alzaban a su alrededor. Cuando desvió la vista siguiendo la dirección de los enfáticos gestos de Renee, vio a las hermanas Swan, que habían dejado de ser los diablillos polvorientos que jugaban detrás de las caballerizas esa misma tarde.

Clavó la mirada en Bella, que iba ataviada con un vestido verde pálido, cuyo corpiño parecía sujeto únicamente por un par de pequeños broches de oro en los hombros. Antes de que pudiera controlar la dirección de sus díscolos pensamientos, se imaginó desprendiendo esos broches y dejando que la seda verde se deslizara por la pálida y cremosa piel de sus pechos y de sus hombros... Edward desvió la vista hasta el rostro de la muchacha. Su brillante pelo negro estaba elegantemente peinado en la parte superior de la cabeza, con un intrincado recogido que casi parecía demasiado pesado para su delgado cuello.

Con el pelo apartado por completo del rostro, sus ojos tenían un aspecto aún más felino. Un leve rubor tiñó la parte superior de sus mejillas cuando le devolvió la mirada, tras lo cual inclinó la barbilla a _modo _de cauteloso saludo. Resultaba evidente que lo último que deseaba era cruzar la estancia hacia ellos... hacia él. Y Edward no podía culparla.

—No hay necesidad de que llame a sus hijas, señora Swan—murmuró—. Están disfrutando de la compañía de sus amigas.

—Sus amigas...—dijo Renee con desprecio—. Si se refiere a esa escandalosa Rosalie McCarty, puedo asegurarle que no apruebo...

—He llegado a tener a la señora McCarty en la más alta estima—replicó Edward, que le dirigió a la mujer una mirada demoledora.

Desconcertada ante semejante afirmación, Renee palideció un poco e intentó corregir sus palabras.

—Si usted, con ese juicio tan superior que posee, ha decidido tener en tan alta estima a la señora McCarty, sin duda, yo debo coincidir con usted, milord. De hecho siempre he pensado...

—Cullen—interrumpió Charles Swan, que no tenía interés alguno en discutir sobre sus hijas ni sobre las amistades que éstas frecuentaban—, ¿ cuándo, tendremos la oportunidad de discutir los negocios que hemos tratado por correspondencia?

—Mañana, si lo desea —contestó Edward—. Hemos organizado una excursión a caballo al alba, justo antes del desayuno.

—Renunciaré a la excursión pero sí acudiré al desayuno.

Se estrecharon las manos y Edward se separó de ellos tras una reverencia para charlar con _otros _invitados que reclamaban su atención. Poco tiempo después, se unió otra recién llegada al grupo y los invitados se apartaron para dejar paso a la diminuta figura de lady Cullen... madre de Edward. La mujer llevaba una gruesa capa de polvos, y su cabello canoso estaba arreglado en un peinado muy elaborado; una profusa cantidad de joyas resplandecientes le adornaban las muñecas, el cuello y las orejas. Incluso su bastón brillaba, puesto que la empuñadura dorad estaba cuajada de diamantes.

Algunas mujeres de avanzada edad presentaban un aspecto desabrido, pero escondían un corazón de oro bajo la superficie. La condesa de Cullen no era de esas mujeres. Su corazón, cuya existencia era más que dudosa, no era de oro, ni de ningún otro material que se pudiera considerar remotamente maleable. En cuanto a su apariencia física, la condesa no era una belleza ni lo había sido nunca. Si se cambiaran sus costosas ropas por un sencillo vestido de paño y delantal, podría pasar sin problemas por una lechera entrada en años. Su rostro era redondo, con una boca pequeña, ojos hundidos y separados y una nariz que no resaltaba ni por su tamaño ni por su forma. Sus rasgo mas distintivo era ese aire de malhumorado desencanto, como el de un niño que acabara de abrir un regalo de cumpleaños para descubrir que era el mismo que recibiera el año anterior.

—Buenas noches, milady—saludó Edward a su madre con una sonrisa cínica—. Nos honra que haya decidido unirse a nosotros esta noche.

La condesa solía dar la espalda a cenas tan concurridas como ésa, ya que prefería comer en sus aposentos de la planta superior. Al parecer, esa noche había decidido hacer una excepción.

—Quería comprobar si había algún invitado interesante entre esta multitud—replicó la condesa con voz desagradable, mientras dejaba que su mirada vagara por la estancia—. No obstante, según parece, se trata del mismo puñado de imbéciles de siempre.

Se escucharon varias risillas disimuladas y alguna que otra carcajada en el grupo, ya que decidieron asumir, sin mucho acierto, que el comentario había sido una broma.

—Tal vez quiera reservarse esa opinión hasta que le haya presentado a unas cuantas personas— replicó Edward, que pensaba en las hermanas Swan. Su madre, tan crítica como era, encontraría una infinita diversión en la incorregible pareja.

Siguiendo el orden de precedencia, Edward escoltó a la condesa hasta el comedor, mientras que aquellos de rengo inferior pasaron a continuación. Las cenas en Forks Place Park eran famosas por su abundancia, y ésa no fue una excepción. Se sirvieron ocho platos de pescado, de carne de caza, aves de corral y ternera, acompañados por centros florares que se retiraban con cada nuevo manjar.

Comenzaron con una sopa de tortuga, salmón a la parrilla con alcaparras, salmonetes y percas con crema y un suculento pez gallo cubierto con una delicada salsa de gambas. El siguiente plato consistió en venado a la pimienta, jamón a las finas hierbas, mollejas de ternera sofritas que flotaban en una humeante salsa y crujiente pollo asado.

Y la cosa continuó hasta que los invitados estuvieron saciados y algo soñolientos, con los rostros ruborizados por las copas de vino, que los serviciales criados no dejaban de rellenar. La cena concluyó con un desfile de bandejas atestadas de pasteles de queso con almendras, pudines de limón y suflés de arroz.

Edward se abstuvo de tomar postre y se entretuvo, en cambio, con una copa de oporto mientras disfrutaba de la oportunidad de dirigirle rápidas miradas furtivas a Bella Swan. En las escasas oportunidades en las que la muchacha permanecía tranquila y en silencio, tenía la apariencia de una recatada princesa. Sin embargo, tan pronto como empezaba a gesticular con el tenedor conforme conversaba y a interrumpir la conversación de los hombres... toda apariencia aristocrática se esfumó.

Bella era demasiado directa; parecía no albergar dudas acerca de que su conversación resultaba interesante y digan de ser escuchada. No fingía estar impresionada por las opiniones de los demás y parecía incapaz de mostrar deferencia alguna por nadie.

Después del ritual del oporto para los caballeros y del té para las damas, además de una última ronda de relajadas conversaciones, los invitados de dispersaron.

Mientras Edward caminabas despacio en dirección al enorme recibidor con un grupo de invitados entre los que se encontraban los McCarty, se dio cuenta de que Rosalie se comportaba de una forma un tanto extraña. Caminaba tan cerca de él que sus codos no dejaban de chocar y además, se abanicaba de manera entusiasta, a pesar de la frescura que reinaba en el interior de la mansión. Tras entornar los ojos de forma inquisitiva a través de las vaharadas de perfume que ella lanzaba en su dirección,

Edward le preguntó:

—¿Hace demasiado calor aquí para usted, señora McCarty?

—Bueno, si... ¿no tiene usted calor?

—No. —Le sonrió, preguntándose por qué Rosalie había dejado de abanicarse de repente y lo miraba con expresión especulativa.

—¿Siente alguna otra cosa, por casualidad?—preguntó ella.

Edward sacudió la cabeza con expresión divertida.

—¿Me permite preguntarle qué es lo que la preocupa, señora McCarty?

—Vaya...No es nada. Tan sólo me preguntaba si había reparado en algún detalle diferente en mi persona.

Edward la inspeccionó con rapidez y de forma impersonal.

—Su peinado—dijo al azar.

Al crecer con dos hermanas, había aprendido que, cuando cualquiera de ellas le preguntaba por su aspecto sin darle más indicación, siempre tenía que ver con el peinado. A pesar de que resultaba un poco inapropiado discutir la apariencia de la esposa de su mejor amigo, ella parecía considerarlo bajo una luz fraternal.

Rosalie correspondió a su comentario con una sonrisa algo triste.

—Sí, precisamente. Perdóneme si me comporto de forma extraña, milord. Me temo que he bebido más vino de la cuenta.

Edward rió en silencio.

—-Tal vez el aire fresco le venga bien para despejarse.

Emmett McCarty, que se había acercado a ellos, captó ese último comentario, por lo que rodeó la cintura de su esposa con una mano.

Con una sonrisa, besó la sien de Rosalie.

—¿ Quieres que te acompañe a la terraza, amor?

—Sí, gracias.

Emmett se quedó muy quieto, con la oscura cabeza inclinada hacia su esposa.

Aunque Rosalie no podía ver la expresión pasmada del rostro de su marido, Edward sí se dio cuenta y se preguntó la razón por la que Emmett parecía, de repente, tan incómodo y distraído.

—Perdónanos, Cullen—-se disculpó al tiempo que tiraba de su esposa con injustificada prisa, obligándola a apresurarse para acompasar sus largas zancadas.

Sacudiendo la cabeza con no poco desconcierto, Edward observó la precipitada marcha de la pareja hacia el vestíbulo de entrada.

—Nada. Nada en absoluto —dijo Alice, abatida, al tiempo que salía del comedor con Nessie y Bella—. Estaba sentada entre dos caballeros que no podían estar menos interesados en mí. O el perfume es un fraude o los dos padecen anosmia.

Nessie le dirigió una mirada perdida.

—Me-me temo que no estoy fam-familiarizada con esa palabra...

—Lo estarías si tu padre poseyera una industria jabonera—replicó Bella con sequedad—. Significa que carecen de sentido del olfato.

—Vaya, en ese caso, mis com—compañeros de cena debían de padecer también de anosmia, porque ninguno se interesó por mí. ¿Cómo te ha ido a ti, Bella?—igual—respondió Bella, que se sentía a la vez confusa y que, después de todo, el perfume no funciona. Estaba tan segura de que había surtido efecto con lord Cullen...

—¿Habías estado tan cerca de él antes?—preguntó Alice.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—en ese caso, yo creo que fue el mero hecho de estar tan cerca de ti lo que le hizo perder la cabeza.

—Vaya, tiene que ser eso, sin duda alguna—replicó Bella, burIándose de si misma—. Había olvidado que soy una seductora de fama mundial.

Alice soltó una carcajada.

—Yo no descartaría tus encantos, querida. En mi opinión, lord Cullen siempre ha...No obstante, esa observación en particular jamás fue pronunciada, ya que, cuando llegaron al recibidor, las tres jóvenes avistaron al mismo lord Cullen en persona. Con un hombro apoyado contra una de las columnas en actitud relajada, ofrecía una imagen imponente. Todo lo relacionado con él, desde la arrogante inclinación de su cabeza hasta el aplomo de su postura, revelaba el resultado de innumerables generaciones aristocráticas. Bella sintió la necesidad imperiosa de acercarse a él y comenzar a hacerle cosquillas. Le habría encantado hacerlo enfurecer hasta que estallara en gritos.

El hombre giró la cabeza y su mirada vagó por las tres muchachas con educado interés antes de posarse sobre Bella. En ese momento, la expresión de sus ojos se tornó mucho menos educada y el interés adquirió un tinte ligeramente depredador que hizo que Bella contuviera el aliento. No pudo evitar acordarse de la sensación que le provocara ese cuerpo de duros músculos que se hallaba oculto bajo un traje negro de corte impecable.

—Es ate—aterrador— oyó susurra a Nessie.

Bella le dirigió una súbita mirada de diversión a su amiga.

—No es mas que un hombre, querida. Estoy segura de que les ordena a sus criados que le pongan los pantalones empezando por una pierna y acabando por la otra, como el resto de los mortales.

Alice se echó a reír al escuchar semejante impertinencia; Nessie en cambio, compuso una expresión escandalizada.

Para sorpresa de Bella, Cullen se apartó de la columna y se acercó a ellas.

—Buenas noches. Espero que hayan disfrutado de la cena.

Incapaz de hablar, Nessie se limitó a asentir, si bien Alice respondió con entusiasmo:

—Ha sido espléndida, milord.

—Bien. —Aunque se dirigía a Nessie y Alice, su mirada no se apartó del rostro de Bella—. Señorita Swan, señorita Dyer... les ruego que me disculpen, pero tenía la esperanza de que me permitieran robarles a su acompañante para hablar con ella en privado con su permiso...

—Por supuesto—replicó Alice, que le dirigió a Bella una sonrisa pícara—.

Lévesela, milord. No nos es de ninguna utilidad en este momento. I

—Muchas gracias. —Le ofreció el brazo a Bella con gesto severo-. Señorita Swan, si fuera tan amable...

Bella tomó su brazo, sintiéndose extrañamente frágil a medida que él la conducía a través del vestíbulo. El silencio entre ellos resultaba incómodo y estaba cargado de preguntas. Edward siempre la había provocado, pero ahora parecía haber adquirido el hábito de, hacer que se sintiera vulnerable... y eso no le gustaba en absoluto. Tras detenerse al amparo de una enorme columna, el conde se giró para enfrentarla, momento en que ella se soltó de su brazo.

La boca y los ojos del hombre estaban apenas a unos centímetros de los de ella y sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección allí de pie, frente a frente. De repente, el pulso de Bella se aceleró y su piel se cubrió de un rubor tan abrasador que amenazó con quemarla, como si se encontrara demasiado cerca de una llama. Las abundantes pestañas de Edward descendieron sobre sus ojos esmeralda al darse cuenta del sofoco de la muchacha.

—Señorita Swan—murmuró—, le aseguro que, a pesar el lo que sucedió esta tarde, no tiene nada que temer de mí. Si no le parece mal, me gustaría que lo discutiéramos en algún lugar donde no puedan interrumpirnos.

—Por supuesto— respondió Bella con calma. Encontrarse a solas con él tenía los embarazosos tintes de un encuentro romántico...cosa que, desde luego, no era. Y, sin embargo, la joven parecía incapaz de controlar los escalofríos que recorrían su columna—, ¿Dónde nos encontramos?

—El saloncito matinal conduce a un invernadero de cítricos,

—si, se donde se encuentra.

—¿Le parece bien que nos encontremos allí en cinco minutos?.

—Perfecto.— Bella le dirigió una sonrisa despreocupada, como si estuviera acostumbrada a orquestar citas clandestinas— Yo iré en primer lugar.

Cuando se separó de él, Bella pudo sentir que la mirada del hombre se clavó en su espalda y, de alguna manera, se dio cuenta de no dejó de observarla hasta que desapareció de su vista.

**Siento mucho el retraso se me averió el ordenador, como ya expliqué por Twitter. No me voy a alargar dando explicaciones y quejándome de los empleados de la tienda a la que llevé mi portátil.**

**Para compensar subiré 4 caps seguidos. Estad atentas mañana mismo subo el siguiente.**

**Esta historia no la actualizare cada dia, pero si cada semana¡**

**A veces mas de una vez **

**Besitos : Masen1309 ;) **


	6. el invernadero

**Esta historia es la continuación de NO ME ENAMORARÉ, **

**Aunque se puede leer independientemente, os recomiendo seguir el orden**

**Los personajes no son mios solo espero que lo disfrutéis:**

En cuanto Bella entró en el invernadero de cítricos, se vio asaltada por una marea

de fragancias... Naranjas, limones, laureles y mirtos inundaban con su aroma el

ambiente del lugar, templado gracias al sistema de calefacción. En el suelo embaldosado de aquel edificio rectangular se abrían una serie de respiraderos

cubiertos por unas rejas metálicas, lo que permitía que las calderas emplazadas en el sótano calentaran la planta superior de manera uniforme. La luz de las estrellas se filtraba a través del techo de cristal y de las brillantes ventanas, iluminando las diferentes terrazas interiores rebosantes de hileras de plantas tropicales.

El invernadero estaba en penumbra y tan sólo la parpadeante luz de los faroles

exteriores mitigaba la oscuridad. Cuando Bella oyó el sonido de unos pasos, se giró de inmediato para enfrentar al intruso. La postura de su cuerpo debió denotar cierta inquietud, ya que Lord Cullen la tranquilizó con voz baja y serena:

—Sólo soy yo. Si prefiere que nos encontremos en otro lugar...

—No —lo interrumpió Bella, que encontraba gracioso el hecho de que uno de los

hombres más poderosos de Inglaterra se refiriera a sí mismo como «sólo soy yo»—.Me gusta el invernadero, En realidad, de todas las estancias de la mansión, ésta es mi favorita.

—la mía también— confesó Edward mientras se acercaba a ella muy despacio—.Por varias razones, entre las que destaca sin la intimidad que ofrece.

—No disfruta de mucha intimidad, ¿verdad? Con todas esas idas y venidas a Forks Place Park...

—Suelo encontrar el tiempo suficiente para estar solo.

— ¿Y qué hace cuando está solo? -La situación en sí comenzaba a parecer un tanto irreal: estaba en el invernadero con lord Cullen, observando cómo los errantes destellos de los faroles iluminaban los contornos severos, aunque elegantes, de su rostro...

—Leer—contestó con voz profunda-. Caminar. De vez en cuando nado en el río.

De repente, Bella se sintió enormemente agradecida por la oscuridad reinante, dado que la idea de ese cuerpo desnudo deslizándose por el agua le acababa de provocar un profuso rubor.

Tras confundir su repentino silencio con un posible malestar cuyo origen mal

interpretó por completo, Cullen dijo con brusquedad:

—Señorita Swan, debo disculparme por lo que sucedió esta tarde. No se cómo

explicar mi comportamiento y lo único que se me ocurre es que se trató de un momento de locura que jamás volverá a repetirse.

Bella se tensó un tanto al escuchar la palabra «locura».

—Está bien—contestó—. Acepto sus disculpas.

—Puede quedarse tranquila, ya que le aseguro que no la encuentro deseable de

ninguna de las maneras.

— Lo entiendo. No hay más que decir, milord.

— Si nos dejasen solos en una isla desierta, ni se me ocurriría acercarme a usted.

—Lo comprendo—replicó ella de forma sucinta—. No tiene por qué extenderse en su explicación.

—Lo único que quiero es dejar claro que lo que hice fue una completa aberración. Usted no es el tipo de mujer por el que pudiera sentirme atraído.

—De acuerdo.

—De hecho...

Ya lo ha dejado bastante claro, milord— interrumpió Bella, que frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que ésa era con diferencia la disculpa más molesta que había recibido jamás—. No obstante y como mi padre suele decir, toda disculpa honesta debe ir acompañada de una compensación.

Edward la miró, súbitamente tenso.

—¿ Una compensación?

El aire chisporroteó con el desafío.

—Sí, milord. A usted no le cuesta nada pronunciar unas cuantas palabras y olvidarlo todo, ¿no es cierto? Sin embargo, si estuviera realmente arrepentido por lo que hizo, intentaría compensar su falta.

—Lo único que hice fue besarla—protestó Cullen, como si creyera que ella estaba

haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena.

—En contra de mi voluntad—recalcó Bella, que adoptó una actitud ofendida—. Tal vez haya algunas mujeres que den la bienvenida a sus atenciones románticas, pero yo no me encuentro entre ellas. Y no estoy acostumbrada a ser retenida en contra de mi voluntad para aceptar besos que no he solicitado...

—Usted también participó—-replicó Cullen, cuyo semblante bien podía pasar por

el del mismo Hades.

—¡No lo hice!

—Usted...—Al darse cuenta de que la discusión no tenía sentido alguno, Edward

soltó un juramento.

—No obstante—prosiguió Bella con voz almibarada—, estaría dispuesta a perdonar y olvidar, si... —Hizo una pausa deliberada.

—¿ Si... ? —repitió él con tono sombrío.

—Si usted me hiciera un pequeño favor.

—¿ y cuál sería ese favor?

—Lo único que tendría que hacer es pedirle a su madre que nos preste su apoyo a

mi hermana y a mí durante la próxima temporada.

Los ojos del conde se abrieron de par en par de un modo que nada tenía de

halagüeño, como si la idea traspasara los límites de la razón.

—No.

—Tal vez su madre pudiera inculcarnos ciertas sutilezas sobre las buenas

costumbres británicas...

—No.

—Necesitamos que alguien nos apoye—insistió Bella—. Mi hermana y yo no

conseguiremos progresar en la alta sociedad sin una madrina. La condesa es una

mujer con influencia, muy respetada, y su respaldo bien podría garantizarnos el éxito. Estoy segura de que usted sabrá encontrar el modo de convencerla para que nos ayude...

—Señorita Swan—interrumpió Cullen con frialdad—.Ni la mismísima reina

Victoria conseguiría inculcar respetabilidad a un par de mocosas salvajes como usted y su hermana. Es imposible. Y el hecho de complacer a su padre no es suficiente incentivo para obligar a mi madre a sufrir el infierno que ustedes dos son capaces de desatar.

—Sabía que diría algo así. —Bella se preguntó si sería capaz de seguir sus

instintos y correr un enorme riesgo. ¿Habría alguna oportunidad de que el perfume

obrara su magia con lord Cullen a pesar del estrepitoso fracaso que habían sufrido las floreros en su experimento? Si no funcionaba, haría el ridículo más grande de toda su vida. Tras respirar hondo, dio unos pasos hacia Cullen—. Muy bien, no me deja otra opción. Si no accede a ayudarme, Cullen, le contaré a todo el mundo lo que sucedió esta tarde. Me atrevería a decir que a la gente le encantará saber que el siempre controlado lord Cullen es incapaz de refrenar el deseo que despierta en él una engreída jovencita americana de atroces modales. Y usted no será capaz de negarlo, puesto que jamás miente.

Edward arqueó una ceja y la atravesó con una mirada que debería haberla dejado

petrificada en el sitio.

—Sobré valora usted sus encantos, señorita Swan.

— ¿usted cree? Demuéstrelo.

A Bella no le cabía duda de que los señores feudales que formaban parte de los

ancestros de Edward habían increpado a los campesinos rebeldes con una expresión semejante a la que el conde lucía en esos momentos.

—¿Cómo?

Si bien el estado de humor de Bella en esos momentos la instaba a arrojar la precaución a los cuatro vientos, no pudo sino aclararse la garganta antes de contestar:

—Le reto a que me rodee con sus brazos como hizo esta tarde.—le dijo—. Así comprobaremos si tiene más suerte a la hora de refrenar sus impulsos.

El semblante ceñudo de lord Cullen le indicó lo patético que consideraba su desafío.

—Señorita Swan, al parecer, debo decirlo del modo más franco posible: no la

deseo. Lo que sucedió esta tarde fue un error. Uno que jamás volverá a repetirse. Y ahora, si me disculpa, tengo invitados que...

—Cobarde.

Edward se disponía a darse la vuelta para marcharse, pero al escuchar el insulto,

se giró con presteza presa de una súbita furia. Bella supuso que pocas veces, por no decir ninguna, lo habían tildado de algo semejante.

—¿Qué ha dicho?

Bella tuvo que echar mano de toda su fuerza de voluntad para sostener la gélida

mirada del conde.

—Está claro que tiene miedo de tocarme. Tiene miedo de no ser capaz de controlarse.

Edward meneó la cabeza y apartó la mirada de Bella como si sospechara que no había oído bien. Cuando la miró de nuevo, sus ojos reflejaban toda la animosidad que la joven le provocaba.

—Señorita Swan, ¿tan difícil le resulta comprender el hecho de que no quiero

abrazarla?

Bella se dio cuenta de que Edward no estaría dándole tanta importancia a ese asunto si estuviera del todo seguro de poder resistirse a ella. Alentada por semejante posibilidad, se acercó a él , notó que el hombre se tensaba de inmediato.

—La cuestión no es si quiere o no quiere—replicó ella—. Se trata de comprobar si es capaz de alejarse de mí una vez que me abrace.

—Increíble—dijo Edward entre dientes al tiempo que la miraba con patente

hostilidad.

La muchacha se mantuvo firme y esperó a que el hombre recogiera el guante. La

sonrisa se desvaneció del rostro de Bella tan pronto como Edward acortó la distancia que los separaba. Sintió que se le secaba la boca y que el corazón se le subía a la garganta. Una simple mirada a la resuelta expresión del hombre le comunicó que él estaba decidido a hacerlo. No le quedaba más remedio que intentarlo y demostrarle que estaba equivocada. Y, en caso de que así fuera, jamás sería capaz de mirarlo de nuevo a la cara.

"¡Ay señor Nettle! Será mejor que su perfume mágico funcione" pensó.

Edward se acercó hasta ella y, moviéndose con manifiesta renuencia, la rodeó con los brazos. El vertiginoso ritmo que alcanzaron los latidos del corazón de Bella amenazó con dejarla sin aliento. Una de las grandes manos del conde se posó entre sus tensos omóplatos mientras que la otra la sujetaba por la base de la espalda.

Edward la tocaba con un cuidado extremo, como si estuviese hecha de un material

frágil. Y en cuanto comenzó a atraerla con delicadeza hacia su cuerpo, Bella sintió que su sangre se convertía en fuego líquido. Agitó las manos en busca de apoyo hasta que encontró la parte trasera de la chaqueta del conde. Extendió los dedos a ambos lados de su columna y sintió el movimiento de los duros músculos de su espalda, incluso a través de las capas de paño de seda y lino.

—¿Era esto lo que quería?—murmuró él a su oído.

El estómago de Bella se encogió al sentir el roce de su aliento sobre el nacimiento

del cabello. Respondió con un mudo asentimiento alicaída y mortificada al comprender que acababa de perder la apuesta. Cullen iba a demostrarle lo fácil que le resultaba apartarse de ella para después someterla a sus implacables burlas por los siglos de los siglos.

— Ya puede soltarme—-susurró ella con los labios fruncidos en una mueca de

desprecio hacia sí misma.

Sin embargo, lord Cullen no se movió. Al contrario, inclinó su oscura cabeza un poco más y tomó aire por la nariz de forma entrecortada. Bella creyó que estaba oliendo el perfume que llevaba en la garganta... Absorbiéndolo como si fuese un adicto que inhalara profundas bocanadas del humo de un narcótico.

Es el perfume», pensó con alegría. Así pues, no había sido su imaginación. El

aroma estaba urdiendo Su magia de nuevo. Sin embargo ¿por qué era Edward el

único hombre que parecía responder a él? ¿Por qué?

Bella perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos en cuanto sintió que las manos de Edward la sujetaban con más fuerza, lo que le causó un estremecimiento e hizo que se arqueara contra él.

—¡Maldita sea!—susurró Edward con brusquedad.

Antes de que ella adivinara lo que iba a suceder, el conde la empujó contra una de las paredes más cercanas. Su mirada, torva y acusadora, abandonó los ojos de Bella para posarse sobre sus labios entreabiertos. Tardó unos agónicos segundos en librar la silenciosa batalla que tenía lugar en su interior y, finalmente, se rindió con un súbito juramento antes de cubrir los labios de la muchacha con un movimiento impaciente.

Ajustó la inclinación de la cabeza de Bella con las manos para tener mejor acceso y procedió a besarla con suaves mordiscos, como si su boca fuese un manjar exótico digno de _ser _paladeado. La joven sentía las rodillas tan débiles que apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Trató de recordar que era Edward, lord Cullen quien la besaba... Cullen el hombre al que odiaba. Sin embargo, cuando la boca del conde cubrió la suya con más fuerza, no fue capaz de contenerse y comenzó a responder a sus avances. Apoyada sobre él, se puso de puntillas _por _instinto hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron perfectamente alineados y el palpitante vértice de sus muslos dio cobijo a la rígida protuberancia que presionaba tras los botones del pantalón de Edward. Cuando la asaltó la enormidad de lo que acababa de hacer, se sonrojó y trató de apartarse, _pero _él no se lo permitió. La mano del conde se cerró sobre su trasero y la sujetó al tiempo que devoraba sus labios con una sensualidad abrasadora, utilizando la lengua para acariciarla en profundidad y recorrer la húmeda suavidad del interior de su boca. A Bella le resultaba imposible respirar... y emitió un jadeo al sentir que la mano libre de Edward buscaba la parte delantera de su corpiño.

—Quiero sentirte—murmuró el conde sobre sus trémulos labios, al tiempo que

tironeaba para librarse de la obstrucción que su ponía el relleno de su corsé—.Quiero besarte por todas partes..,

Bella notaba los pechos doloridos bajo las capas de ropa que se ceñían a su cuerpo. La dominaba el absurdo impulso de desgarrar el tejido acolchado del corsé y suplicarle a Edward que besara sus pechos y los acariciara para aliviar el dolor. En lugar de ceder a ese impulso, hundió los dedos en los abundantes mechones ondulados del cabello del hombre mientras él la besaba con creciente intensidad, hasta que todo pensamiento coherente la abandonó y el deseo la hizo estremecerse de los pies a la cabeza.

La embriagadora excitación cesó de improviso en el momento en que Edward apartó sus labios y la empujó contra una columna estriada. Con la respiración agitada, el conde se giró sin llegar a darle la espalda y se mantuvo inmóvil con los puños apretados a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

Tuvo que pasar bastante tiempo hasta que Bella consiguió reponerse lo suficiente como para hablar. El perfume había funcionado a la perfección, quizá demasiado bien.

Su voz sonó ronca y pastosa, como si acabara de despertarse de un largo sueño.

—Bueno. Yo... supongo que esto responde a mi pregunta. Ahora... en cuanto a mi

petición de apoyo...

Edward ni siquiera la miró.

—Lo pensaré—musitó antes de salir a grandes zancadas del invernadero.

**A vosotras no os ha entrado mucho calor de repente?**

**Me encantan Edward y Bella, en twilight y en muchos de los fics que he leído, pero teneis qe reconocer que aquí son increbles¡**

**Estad atentas…**

**Esta historia no la actualizare cada dia, pero si cada semana¡**

**A veces mas de una vez **

**Besitos : Masen1309 ;) **


	7. desafio

**Esta historia es la continuación de NO ME ENAMORARÉ, **

**Aunque se puede leer independientemente, os recomiendo seguir el orden**

**Los personajes no son mios solo espero que lo disfrutéis:**

—Rosalie, ¿ qué te ha pasado? —preguntó Bella a la mañana siguiente, cuando se unió al resto de las floreros en la mesa más alejada de la terraza posterior para desayunar—. Tienes un aspecto horrible. ¿Por qué no llevas puesto tu traje de montar? Creí que ibas a participar en el recorrido de obstáculos esta mañana. ¿Y por qué desapareciste tan de repente anoche? N o es típico de ti desaparecer sin más, sin decir...

—No me quedó otro remedio—contestó Rosalie malhumorada, al tiempo que cerraba los dedos alrededor de la delicada taza de porcelana en la que bebía su té.Con aspecto pálido, cansado y los ojos azules rodeados por unas oscuras ojeras, bebió un buen sorbo de té antes de continuar—. Es ese maldito perfume tuyo tan pronto como percibió el olor, se volvió loco.

Conmocionada, Bella trató de asimilar la información con el alma en los pies.

—Entonces... ¿surtió efecto con Cullen?—consiguió preguntar.

—Santo Dios, con lord Cullen no.— Rosalie se frotó los ojos cansados—. No podía haberle importado menos mi olor. Fue mi marido quien se volvió completamente loco. Después de que captara la dichosa fragancia, me arrastró de vuelta a nuestra habitación y ...Bueno, baste decir que me mantuvo despierta toda la noche. Y cuando digo toda la noche, me refiero exactamente a eso —repitió para dar mayor énfasis antes de beber otro largo sorbo de té.

— _¿H_aciendo qué? -preguntó Alice, perpleja.

Bella que acababa de experimentar una oleada de alivio al saber que Edward no

se había sentido atraído por Rosalie mientras ésta llevaba el perfume, miró a su hermana con expresión burlona.

—¿Qué crees que estuvieron haciendo? ¿Jugando al escondite?

—i Ah!—dijo Alice cuando por fin lo comprendió. Acto seguido miró a Rosalie con una curiosidad nada propia de una muchacha virginal—. Pero yo tenía la impresión de que te gustaba hacer.. eso ... con el señor McCarty.

—Bueno, sí, claro que me gusta, pero... —Rosalie se detuvo, víctima de un intenso rubor—. Lo que pasa es que cuando un hombre se excita hasta ese punto... -Volvió a detenerse cuando se dio cuenta de que Bella prestaba demasiada atención a sus palabras. AI ser la única casada del grupo, poseía un conocimiento acerca de los hombres y de las relaciones íntimas que despertaba una excesiva curiosidad en las demás. Por lo general, Rosalie era bastante sincera, pero jamás revelaría los aspectos íntimos de su relación con el señor McCarty. Bajando la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro, murmuró— Dejémoslo en que mi marido no necesita ninguna poción que aumente todavía más sus apetitos físicos.

—¿Estas segura de que fue por el perfume?—preguntó Bella—Tal vez fuera otra

cosa lo que lo... .

—Fue el perfume —respondió Rosalie sin dejar lugar a dudas.

Nessie interrumpió la conversación en ese momento, con aspecto confundido.

—Pero ¿por-por qué no reaccionó lord Cullen cuando lo llevabas?¿Por qué sólo afectó a tu marido y a na-nadie más?

—Y ¿por qué nadie se fijó ni en Nessie ni en mí?— preguntó Alice contrariada.

Rosalie se acabó el té, se sirvió un poco más y le añadió con cuidado un terrón de azúcar. Con los párpados medio entornado miró a Bella por encima del borde de la taza.

—¿ Y qué tal te fue a ti, querida?¿Conseguiste llamar la atención de alguien?

—En realidad...—Bella estudió el contenido de su taza—Ia de Cullen—dijo con una mueca-. Otra vez. Menuda suerte tengo... He encontrado un afrodisíaco que sólo funciona con el único hombre al que desprecio.

Rosalie se atragantó con el té, mientras que Alice se tuvo que cubrir la boca con las manos para sofocar una carcajada. Una vez que remitieron los espasmos de tos _y_ risa de Rosalie, ésta miró a Bella con los ojos algo empañados.

—Ni siquiera puedo imaginarme lo molesto que debe estar lord Cullen al sentirse tan atraído hacia _ti _cuando lo único que habéis hecho hasta ahora es discutir con inquina.

—Le dije que, si quería enmendar su comportamiento, le pidiera a la condesa que

actuase como nuestra madrina —explicó Bella.

—Muy inteligente —exclamó Alice—. ¿ Y accedió?

—Está considerando el asunto.

Recostada contra el brazo de la silla, Rosalie dejó que su vista se perdiera en la bruma matinal que rodeaba el bosque.

—No termino de comprender... ¿por qué el perfume sólo funciona con el señor McCarty _y _con lord Cullen? ¿Y por qué no tuvo efecto sobre el conde cuando yo lo llevaba mientras que tú...?

—Quizá sea el ingrediente mágico lo que te a-ayuda a encontrar el verdadero amor—especuló Nessie.

—Bobadas—replicó Bella, que se sintió ofendida por la mera idea—. ¡Cullen no

es mi verdadero amor! Es un asno pomposo y estúpido con quien nunca podré mantener una conversación civilizada. Y cualquier mujer que tenga la desventura de casarse con él acabará pudriéndose aquí en Hampshire, _y _necesitará de su aprobación para cualquier cosa que haga. No, muchas gracias.

—No se puede considerar que lord Cullen sea un apolillado caballero de provincias —dijo Rosalie—. Suele residir con frecuencia en su casa de Londres _y _recibe invitaciones a todas las fiestas y en cuanto a esa actitud de superioridad...bueno, supongo que no puedo negarlo. Lo único que puedo decir es que, cuando se llega a conocer mejor _y _baja la guardia, puede ser encantador.

Bella sacudió la cabeza y apretó los labios con tozudez.

—Si es el único hombre al que puede atraer este perfume, dejaré de usarlo.

—¡No, no lo hagas!—Una chispa de diversión _y _astucia iluminó los ojos de Rosalie—. Conociéndote, habría pensado que querrías continuar torturándolo un poco más.

—Sí, úsalo—la instó Alice—. No tenemos pruebas de que el conde sea el único hombre que pueda verse seducido por tu perfume.

Bella miró a Nessie, que lucía un asomo de sonrisa.

—¿ Debería hacerlo? —preguntó, a lo que Nessie asintió—. Muy bien— dijo Bella—.Odiaría desaprovechar una oportunidad, por pequeña que sea, de torturar a Cullen. —Sacó el frasquito de su falda de montar—. ¿Alguien quiere un poco más?

Rosalie pareció horrorizada.

—No. Mantén eso lejos de mi, lo más lejos que puedas.

Las otras dos muchachas ya habían extendido las manos. Bella sonrió y le tendió el frasco a su hermana, que se aplicó dos generosas gotas en las muñecas _y _se puso un poco detrás de las orejas.

—Ya está —dijo Alice con satisfacción—. Es el doble de lo que usé anoche. Si mi verdadero amor se encuentra en un radio de dos kilómetros, vendrá corriendo a mi encuentro.

Nessie cogió el frasco _y _se puso un poco de perfume en el cuello.

—aunque no fun-funcione—comentó—, huele muy bien.

Tras devolver el frasquito al bolsillo, Bella se puso en pie. Se alisó las faldas color chocolate del traje de montar, cuyo extremo mas largo se hallaba sujeto con un botón para evitar que se pisara el dobladillo al andar. Cuando estuviera sentada en la silla de montar, no obstante, tendría que dejar caer la falda por el flanco del caballo para cubrir las piernas, tal _y _como dictaba el decoro. Llevaba el pelo recogido en varias trenzas sujetas en la nuca _y _un sombrerito con una pluma en la parte superior de la cabeza

—Ya es hora de que los jinetes nos reunamos en los establos.—Arqueó las cejas al preguntar-: ¿ Alguna de vosotras va a participar?

Rosalie le dirigió una mirada de lo más elocuente.

—Ni hablar después de la noche pasada...

—Yo no monto muy bien—dijo Nessie a modo de disculpa.

—Lo mismo podría decirse de Bella y de mi —replicó Alice, que lanzó una mirada de advertencia a su hermana mayor.

—_Yo _sí monto bien—protestó Bella—. ¡Sabes de sobra, que monto tan bien como cualquier hombre!

—Sólo cuando montas como un hombre—fue la respuesta de Alice. Al darse cuenta de la confusión de Nessie _y _Rosalie, explicó—: En Nueva York, tanto Bella _como yo _cabalgamos a horcajadas la mayor parte del tiempo. Es mucho más seguro _y, _desde luego, bastante más cómodo. A nuestros padres no les importa siempre que lo hagamos dentro de nuestra propiedad _y _llevemos calzones largos bajo las faldas. En las pocas ocasiones en las que montamos en compañía de hombres, lo hacemos con silla de amazona, pero ninguna de las _dos _hemos llegado a dominar esa práctica.

Bella es una gran saltadora cuando monta a horcajadas. Pero hasta donde _yo _sé, jamás lo ha intentado con la silla lateral. Hay que guardar el equilibrio de un modo totalmente diferente _y _no se utilizan los mismos músculos. Además, el recorrido de obstáculos de Forks Place Park...

—Cállate, Alice —musitó Bella.

—...va a ser todo un desafío _y _estoy casi segura de que...

—He dicho que te calles—-masculló Bella con fiereza.

—... mi hermana va a romperse el cuello —terminó Alice, que respondió a la mirada airada de su hermana con una de su propia cosecha.

A Rosalie pareció preocuparle lo que acababa de escuchar

—Bella, querida...

—Tengo que irme—dijo Bella con brusquedad—. No quiero llegar tarde.

—Sé de buena tinta que el recorrido de saltos de lord Cullen no es apropiado para

una principiante.

—No soy ninguna principiante—replicó Bella entre dientes.

—Hay unos cuantos saltos bastante difíciles, con barras fijas en la parte ... quiero decir, el señor McCarty, me llevó al recorrido _poco _después de que se construyera _y _me aconsejó sobre la mejor forma de acercarme a ciertos obstáculos _y, _a pesar de todo me resultó bastante difícil. Y si tu postura en la silla no es perfecta puedes entorpecer los movimientos de la cabeza y el cuello del caballo, y...

—No me pasará nada—interrumpió Bella con frialdad—.Por todos los santos Rosalie, no sabía que pudieras ser tan pusilánime.

Acostumbrada ya a su lengua viperina, Rosalie estudió la expresión desafiante de su amiga.

—¿Por qué tienes que arriesgarte de esa manera?

—A estas alturas, ya deberías saber que nunca rehuyo un desafío.

—Y es una cualidad admirable, querida —fue la serena respuesta de Rosalie—.Siempre que no la apliques en prácticas inútiles.

Era lo mas parecido a una discusión que habían tenido jamás.

—Mira—dijo Bella con impaciencia—, si me caigo, podrás echarme un sermón del que no me perderé ni una sola palabra. Pero nadie va a impedir que monte esta mañana... Por lo tanto, la única que se empeña en prácticas inútiles eres tú, que estás malgastando saliva en balde.

Y con esas palabras se dio la vuelta _y _se alejó, dejando atrás la exclamación exasperada de Rosalie _y _el débil _y _resignado murmullo de Alice:

—Después de todo, es su cuello el que se va a romper...

Tras la partida de Bella, Alice miró a Rosalie con una expresión de disculpa.

—Lo siento. Mi hermana no pretendía sonar tan brusca. Ya sabes cómo es.

—No tienes por qué disculparla—le dijo Rosalie, _con _sequedad—. Es Bella quien

debería hacerlo... aunque supongo que podría morirme esperando antes de que ella lo admitiera.

Alice se encogió de hombros.

—Hay ocasiones en las que mi hermana debe sufrir las consecuencias de sus acciones. A decir verdad, una de las cosas que más me gustan de ella es que cuando se demuestra que se ha equivocado lo admite, e incluso se ríe de ella misma.

Rosalie no le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Yo también la adoro, Alice. Tanto que no puedo dejar que se abalance sobre el

peligro a ciegas... bueno, en este caso, que cabalgue hacia él. Es evidente que no comprende lo peligroso que es el recorrido de obstáculos. Lord Cullen es un jinete experimentado y, como tal, ha construido un recorrido que se ajusta a su nivel de pericia. Incluso mi marido, que es un jinete excepcional dice que representa todo un reto. Y que Bella intente completarlo cuando no está acostumbrada a saltar con silla de amazona... —Unas cuantas arrugas surcaron su frente—. La posibilidad de que resulte herida o muerta a causa de una caída me resulta insoportable.

En aquel momento, Nessie habló en voz baja.

—El se-señor McCarty está en la terraza, Está de pie junto a las puertas francesas.

Las tres jóvenes desviaron la vista hacia el alto y moreno esposo de Rosalie, que iba ataviado con el traje de montar. Se encontraba junto a tres hombres que se le habían acercado tan pronto como puso un pie en la terraza. Todos se reían de alguna broma que Emmett había hecho... sin duda alguna, algún comentario subido de tono. Emmett era un hombre al que le gustaban las actividades masculinas y los deportes al aire libre y, por lo tanto, era muy apreciado por todos aquellos que solían reunirse en Forks Place Park. Una sonrisa sardónica le curvaba los labios mientras paseaba la mirada por los grupos de invitados que se sentaban en las mesas del exterior, alrededor de las cuales se movían los criados, llevando bandejas de comida y jarras de zumo recién exprimido. No obstante, su sonrisa cambió cuando vio a Rosalie, y el cinismo se transformó en una ternura que hizo que Alice se sintiera un poco melancólica. Daba la sensación de que algo hubiera atravesado la distancia que había entre la pareja: una conexión intangible pero tan intensa que nada podría romperla.

—Perdonadme un momento—murmuró Rosalie al tiempo que se ponía en pié.

Se acercó a su esposo, que le tomó la mano en cuanto llegó hasta él y se la llevó a los labios para besarle la palma. Con la vista clavada en su rostro, Emmett le retuvo la mano e inclinó la cabeza hacia la de ella.

—¿ Crees que le está contando lo de Bella?—le preguntó Alice a Nessie.

—Eso espero.

—-Por Dios, espero que ese hombre sepa que este asunto debe llevarse con la mayor discreción—dijo Alice Con un gemido-. Bella se volverá más terca que una mula ante el más mínimo intento de confrontación.

—Supongo que el señor McCarty será muy circunspecto. Tiene fama de ser un gran mediador en asuntos de negocios, ¿no es así?

—Tienes razón—replicó Alice, aunque no se sentía mucho mejor—. Además, está acostumbrado a tratar con Rosalie, que también tiene un temperamento bastante

fuerte.

Mientras hablaban, Alice no pudo dejar de percibir el extraño fenómeno que solía ocurrir cuando Nessie y ella estaban solas... Su amiga parecía relajarse y su tartamudeo desaparecía. Nessie se inclinó hacia delante, inconsciente de la elegancia de sus movimientos al reposar la barbilla en la suave curva de la mano y dejar el codo sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué crees que está pasando entre esos dos? Me refiero a Bella y a lord Cullen.

Alice sonrió con tristeza, un poco preocupada por su hermana.

—Creo que mi hermana se asustó ayer al darse cuenta de que podría encontrar atractivo a lord Cullen. y no reacciona muy bien cuando se asusta; el miedo suele hacer que se lance de cabeza y haga algo de lo más imprudente. De ahí viene la firme determinación de matarse a lomos de ese caballo hoy.

—Pero ¿por qué debería sentirse asustada? —La confusión teñía las facciones de Nessie-, Hubiera pensado que a Bella le agradaría atraer la atención de alguien como el conde..

—No cuando sabe que estarían en constante desacuerdo en el caso de que esa relación llegase a algún sitio. Y Bella no tiene deseo alguno de que alguien tan poderoso como Cullen la aplaste.—Alice exhaló un profundo suspiro-. A mí tampoco me gustaría que le pasara eso.

Nessie expresó su acuerdo con cierta renuencia.

—Supongo que al conde le costaría tolerar la naturaleza pintoresca de Bella.

—Eso parece, sí —dijo Alice con una sonrisa extraña—. Nessie, querida... supongo que es de pésimo gusto por mi parte hacértelo notar pero en el último minuto no has tartamudeado.

La muchacha pelirroja esbozó una sonrisa tímida tras la palma de la mano y miró a Alice con un aleteo de sus pestañas castaño rojizas.

—Siempre mejora cuando estoy lejos de casa.. lejos de mi familia. Y también ayuda que me acuerde de hablar despacio y piense lo que vaya decir. Sin embargo, empeora cuando estoy cansada o cuando tengo que hablar con ex-extraños. Nada me parece mas aterrador que acudir a un baile y enfrentarme a una habitación llena de personas a las que no conozco.

—Querida—dijo Alice con suavidad— la próxima vez que te enfrentes a una habitación llena de extraños... deberías pensar que algunos no son más que amigos a la espera de que los conozcas,

Cuando los jinetes se congregaron delante de los establos, los recibió una mañana fresca y brumosa. Habría unos quince hombres y dos mujeres más aparte de Bella.

Los caballeros llevaban chaquetas oscuras, pantalones de montar cuyo color variaba desde el marrón al mostaza y botas altas. Las mujeres llevaban trajes de montar ceñidos en la cintura y adornados con cordoncillo, que se remataban con unas voluminosas faldas de bajo asimétrico abotonadas a un costado. Los criados y los mozos de cuadra se movían entre la multitud, llevándoles los caballos y ayudando a los jinetes a montar en cada uno de los tres escalones dispuestos para tal fin. Algunos invitados habían decidido llevar sus propios caballos mientras que otros se habían decantado por utilizar los famosos animales que conformaban los establos Masen. A pesar de que había visitado los establos la última vez que estuviera allí, Bella se sorprendió de nuevo ante la belleza de los bien atendidos purasangres que se les ofrecían a los invitados.

Bella esperó junto a uno de los escalones para montar, en compañía del señor

Cheeney, un joven de cabellos castaños y facciones agradables, aunque con un

mentón débil, y dos caballeros más, lord West y lord Bazeley, que charlaban de forma amigable mientras esperaban que les llevaran sus monturas. Dado que no le

interesaba la conversación, Bella dejó que su mirada vagara ociosamente por el lugar, hasta que vio la esbelta figura de lord Cullen cruzando el patio. Su chaqueta se veía un tanto desgastada a pesar de tener un buen corte y la piel de las botas altas tenía un aspecto suave y maleable.

Unos recuerdos indeseados hicieron que se le desbocara el corazón. Le ardieron las orejas cuando s acordó de ese ronco susurro Quiero besarte por todas partes...»

Consciente de las incómodas pasiones que se agitaban en su interior, observó cómo Edward se acercaba a un caballo que ya habían sacado... un animal que Bella recordaba haber visto con anterioridad. El animal, llamado Brutus, se mencionaba en casi cualquier conversación que versara sobre temas ecuestres. No había un caballo de caza más admirado en toda Inglaterra; un magnífico bayo oscuro, de disposición inteligente y habilidosa. Era un caballo de perfil bajo y espalda musculosa, con una curva pronunciada que le permitía cabalgar por terrenos bastante agrestes y saltar con envidiable destreza. En tierra, _Brutus _tenía la disciplina de un soldado... en el aire, no obstante saltaba como si tuviera alas.

—Dicen que, con _Brutus, lord _Cullen no necesita una segunda montura— señaló

uno de los invitados.

Bella que estaba junto al escalón para montar, desvió la vista hacia el hombre

que había hablado, presa de la curiosidad.

—¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

El hombre de cabello castaño sonrió con cierta incredulidad, como si fuera algo que todo el mundo debería saber.

—En un día de caza -explicó-, lo habitual es que se monte un caballo por la mañana y por la tarde se utilice uno de refresco. Aunque al parecer, _Brutus _tiene la energía y la resistencia de dos caballos.

— Como su propietario—dijo otro de los hombres, y todos los demás rieron entre

dientes.

Bella hecho un vistazo a la escena y vio que Cullen conversaba con Emmett McCarty, quien le estaba contando algo que hizo que el conde frunciera el ceño. De pie junto a su amo, _Brutus _se agitó y golpeó con el hocico a Edward en un despliegue de rudo afecto, aunque se calmó cuando éste extendió la mano para acariciarlo.

Bella se distrajo cuando un mozo de cuadra, uno con el que había jugado al

rounders el día anterior, acercó un lustroso caballo tordo al escalón. Tras devolverle el guiño, Bella esperó a que el muchacho comprobara la cincha y la sujeción que aseguraba el equilibrio de la detestada silla de amazona. Al examinar al caballo con una mirada de aprobación se dio cuenta de que el tordo era fuerte y de líneas refinadas, de complexión perfecta y ojos de vivaz inteligencia. La cruz no se alzaría más de un metro y treinta centímetros... el caballo perfecto para una dama.

— ¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó Bella. Al oír el sonido de su voz las orejas del

caballo se giraron hacia ella, atentas.

—_Starlight, _señorita. Estará segura con él: es el caballo más disciplinado de los establos, después de _Brutus._

Bella le dio unas palmaditas en el sedoso cuello.

—Tienes pinta de caballero, _Starlight. _Ojalá pudiera montarte como es debido, en lugar de tener que ponerte esta estúpida silla lateral.

El tordo inclinó la cabeza para mirarla con una tranquilidad reconfortante.

—El señor nos dijo expresamente que le diéramos a _Starlight _cuando quisiera montar, señorita —dijo el mozo, que al parecer estaba impresionado por el hecho de que el propio lord Cullen en persona hubiera condescendido a elegirle una montura.

—Qué amable —murmuró Bella al tiempo que deslizaba el pie en el estribo y se alzaba un poco sobre la silla de tres pomos.

Trató de sentarse derecha, cargando la mayor parte de su peso sobre la nalga y el muslo derechos. Enganchó la pierna derecha en un pomo, con el pie apuntando hacia el suelo, mientras que la pierna izquierda colgaba con naturalidad sobre el estribo. Por el momento, no resultaba una postura incómoda, aunque Bella sabía que empezarían a dolerle las piernas en poco rato, debido a la desacostumbrada posición. A pesar de todo, cuando tomó las riendas y se inclinó para acariciar a _Starlight _una vez más, sintió un es estremecimiento de placer. Adoraba montar, y aquel caballo era mucho mejor que cualquiera que hubiera en las cuadras de su familia.

—Esto... señorita... —dijo el mozo de cuadra en voz baja, tras lo que señaló con

timidez sus faldas, que seguían abotonadas.

Ya montada en la silla, quedaba al descubierto una buena porción de su pierna izquierda.

—Gracias —respondió, a la par que soltaba el gran botón que tenía en la cadera para que las faldas cayeran sobre su pierna.

Satisfecha al ver que todo estaba en su lugar, azuzó con suavidad al caballo para

que se alejara del escalón de montar y _Starlight _respondió de inmediato, atento a la menor presión del tacón de su bota.

Se unió a un grupo de jinetes que se dirigía al bosque y sintió una oleada de

anticipación al pensar en el recorrido de obstáculos. Según había escuchado, se

trataba de un total de doce saltos dispuestos con ingenio en un recorrido que

serpenteaba desde el bosque hasta los prados. Era un desafío que estaba convencida de poder superar. Incluso montada en una silla de amazona, su sujeción era firme y su muslo se apretaba con fuerza contra el pomo que la ayudaría a mantener el equilibrio.

Además, el tordo era un caballo maravillosamente adiestrado, brioso pero obediente, que pasó sin dificultad de un trote ligero a un galope suave. Cuando Bella se acercó al inicio del recorrido, pudo ver el primer obstáculo: un prisma triangular que parecía tener alrededor de medio metro de altura y algo más de metro y medio de ancho.

—Esto no será ningún problema para nosotros, ¿verdad, _Starlight?—_le susurró al caballo.

Frenó a su montura hasta andar al paso y se dispuso a acercarse al grupo de jinetes que esperaban. No obstante, antes de que pudiera llegar hasta ellos, se percató de que alguien se ponía a su altura. Se trataba de Edward, montado en su bayo oscuro y cabalgando, con una facilidad y una economía de movimientos que le erizaron el vello de los brazos y la nuca, como le sucedía siempre que presenciaba una proeza realizada con increíble perfección. Tenía que admitir que el conde ofrecía una imagen arrebatadora montado a caballo.

A diferencia de los otros caballeros presentes, Edward no llevaba guantes de montar. Al recordar la suave aspereza de esos dedos callosos sobre su piel, Bella se vio obligada a tragar con fuerza y apartar la vista de las manos del hombre sobre las riendas. Una cautelosa mirada hacia su rostro le dijo que había algo que le molestaba sobremanera... la distancia entre sus cejas se había acortado y su mandíbula se había endurecido, lo que le daba una apariencia obstinada.

Bella consiguió esbozar una sonrisa despreocupada.

—Buenos días, milord.

—Buenos días—fue su tranquila respuesta. Pareció elegir las palabras con mucho

cuidado antes de continuar— ¿ Le gusta su montura?

—Sí, es espléndida. Y, por lo visto, debo agradecérselo a usted.

La boca de Edward se torció un poco, como si el asunto no tuviera la menor

importancia.

—Señorita Swan... ha llegado hasta mis oídos que carece de la experiencia suficiente sobre una silla lateral.

La sonrisa de la joven se desvaneció de sus labios, que de súbito se quedaron

paralizados. Al recordar que Emmett había estado hablando con Edward apenas

unos minutos antes, Bella comprendió con una punzada de enojo que Rosalie debía estar detrás de todo do aquello. «Maldita sea por inmiscuirse», pensó, y frunció el ceño

—Me las arreglaré —dijo de modo conciso— No se preocupe por eso.

—Me temo que no puedo permitir que uno de mis invitados ponga en peligro su propia seguridad.

Bella observó cómo sus propios dedos enguantados apretaban las riendas.

—Cullen, puedo montar tan bien como cualquier otra persona de esta reunión. Y, a

pesar de lo que hayan podido decirle, las sillas de amazona no me son del todo desconocidas. Así que, si me deja tranquila...

—Si me hubieran informado con anterioridad, podría haber encontrado tiempo para

pasear con usted por el recorrido y comprobar así su nivel de habilidad. No obstante, tal y como están las cosas, ya es demasiado tarde.

Bella registró sus palabras, la firmeza de su tono y ese aire de autoridad que tanto

la exasperaba.

—¿Me está diciendo que no puedo montar hoy?

Edward mantuvo su mirada sin flaquear.

—No en el recorrido de obstáculos. Puede cabalgar en cualquier otra parte de la

propiedad. Si es su deseo, comprobaré sus habilidades a lo largo de la semana y así podrá disfrutar de otra oportunidad. Hoy, sin embargo, no puedo permitido.

Dado que no estaba acostumbrada a que le dijeran lo que podía o no podía hacer, Bella se tragó una sarta de acusaciones ofensivas. En su lugar, consiguió replicar con una forzada calma.

—Aprecio su preocupación por mi seguridad, milord. Pero me gustaría sugerirle un trato: observe cómo salto los primeros obstáculos y si le parece que no puedo

enfrentarme a ellos del modo apropiada, acataré su decisión.

—No hago tratos en lo concerniente a materias de seguridad—dijo Edward- Acatará mi decisión en este mismo momento, señorita Swan.

Estaba siendo injusto. Le estaba prohibiendo hacer algo para demostrar el poder que tenía sobre ella. Luchando por controlar la furia que hervía en su interior, Bella sintió que se le crispaban los labios. Para su eterna vergüenza, perdió la batalla contra su temperamento.

—Soy perfectamente capaz de saltar esos obstáculos —le dijo torvamente—. Y voy a demostrárselo.

**Oooooooohhhhhh, esto se está poniendo complicado… no parecen ser capaces de mantener una conversación civilizada**

**¿Perdonara Bella a Rose? Que creeis?**

**Estad atentas…**

**Esta historia no la actualizare cada dia, pero si cada semana¡**

**A veces mas de una vez **

**Besitos : Masen1309 ;) **


	8. Jacob, el salvador

**Esta historia es la continuación de NO ME ENAMORARÉ, **

**Aunque se puede leer independientemente, os recomiendo seguir el orden**

**Los personajes no son mios solo espero que lo disfrutéis:**

Antes de que Edward pudiera reaccionar, Bella hundió los talones en los flancos de _Starlight _y se inclinó sobre la silla de montar con el fin de equilibrar el peso de su cuerpo cuando el caballo diera un súbito salto hacia delante. _Starlight _reaccionó de inmediato y emprendió el galope. Tras apretar los muslos contra los pomos de la silla, Bella sintió que perdía un tanto el equilibrio y que su cuerpo giraba levemente a causa de lo que, como comprendió demasiado tarde, había sido producto de una excesiva "sujeción a la silla".En un arranque de valentía, ajustó la posición de sus caderas en el mismo instante en que su montura se acercaba al obstáculo. Notó que el caballo alzaba las patas delanteras, así como el tremendo impulso de los cuartos traseros al levantarse del suelo en un salto que le proporcionó a la joven un instante de euforia al sobrevolar la barrera triangular. No obstante, en cuanto _Starlight _pisó de nuevo el suelo, tuvo que esforzarse por guardar el equilibrio en la silla y fue su muslo derecho el que absorbió la mayor parte del impacto, ocasionándole un desagradable y doloroso tirón. De todos modos, lo había conseguido y de una manera bastante conBlacke.

Con una sonrisa triunfal, hizo que el caballo diera la vuelta y, en ese momento, fue

consciente de las miradas asombradas de los jinetes, que se preguntaban sin lugar a dudas qué era lo que había ocasionado ese impulsivo salto. De buenas a primeras, captó por el rabillo del ojo una mancha de color oscuro en movimiento y oyó el estruendo de unos cascos al galope. Presa de la confusión, no tuvo tiempo para defenderse ni para protestar cuando fue literalmente arrancada de su montura y arrojada sin miramiento alguno sobre una durísima superficie.

Edward continuó cabalgando unos metros más con Bella colgando impotente sobre sus rígidos muslos antes de detenerse y desmontar con ella en brazos. Bella sintió que la presión de las manos del conde le magullaba los hombros mientras observaba el lívido semblante del hombre, que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

—¿Creyó que podía convencerme de algo con semejante demostración de estupidez? —gruñó él al tiempo que la sacudía brevemente— El uso de mis caballos es un privilegio que concedo a mis invitados, un privilegio que usted acaba de perder. De ahora en adelante, no intente siquiera poner un pie en los establos o yo mismo me encargaré de echarla a patadas de mi propiedad.

Pálida y con una furia que rivalizaba con la del conde, Bella contestó en voz baja y

trémula:

—Quíteme las manos de encima, hijo de puta.

Para su entera satisfacción, la joven observó que Edward entornaba los ojos al escuchar el insulto. Pese a que la presión de sus manos no disminuyó ni un ápice, el hombre comenzó a respirar con bocanadas profundas y contenidas, como si le

estuviese costando un verdadero esfuerzo no dejarse llevar por la violencia. Cuando la mirada desafiante de Bella se clavó en los ojos de Edward, la muchacha sintió que una potente descarga de energía fluía entre ellos, una especie de impulso físico sin orden ni concierto que la hacía desear golpearlo, hacerle daño, tirarlo al suelo y rodar con él como si se tratara de una riña callejera con todas las de la ley. Ningún hombre había conseguido que se enfureciera hasta ese extremo. Mientras permanecían allí de pie, lanzándose chispas por los ojos y embargados por la hostilidad, el calor que los consumía se incrementó hasta dejarlos sofocados y jadeantes. Tan absortos estaban en su mutuo antagonismo que ninguno fue consciente del grupo de anonadados testigos que se había congregado a su alrededor.

Una sedosa voz masculina rompió el vínculo silencioso y letal que los unía y se abrió paso con maestría a través de la tensión del ambiente.

—Edward, si me hubieras dicho que tú mismo protagonizarías un espectáculo semejante, habría venido antes.

—No te metas en esto, Jacob —le advirtió el conde con voz airada.

—¡Vaya! Ni siquiera se me ocurriría hacerla. Mi intención no era otra que la de felicitarte por la habilidad con la que has manejado la situación. Muy diplomático por tu parte. Elegante, incluso.

El sutil sarcasmo hizo que Edward soltara a Bella con cierta brusquedad. Ella se tambaleó hacia atrás, pero un par de manos ágiles la sujetaron de inmediato por la cintura. Aturdida, alzó la mirada para encontrarse con el distinguido rostro de Jacob, lord Black , el infame y disoluto seductor. Los rayos del sol que se

alzaba en el horizonte despejaron la bruma matinal y arrancaron suaves destellos de color carbón a los oscuros mechones de lord Black . Bella lo había visto de

lejos en numerosas ocasiones, pero jamás habían sido presentados, ya que el hombre se cuidaba mucho de acercarse a la hilera de floreros en todos los bailes a los que asistía. A cierta distancia, su figura resultaba impresionante. De cerca, la exótica belleza de su rostro era casi pasmosa. Ese hombre tenía los ojos más extraordinarios que Bella hubiese contemplado jamás, de un marrón brillante y con expresión felina, estaban rodeados por abundantes pestañas oscuras y coronados por un par de cejas de color castaño. Sus rasgos eran fuertes pero elegantes y su piel resplandecía como el bronce que ha sido bruñido durante horas con suma paciencia. En contra de lo que Bella habría esperado, lord Black parecía algo perverso, pero no del todo depravado y su sonrisa consiguió filtrarse a través del velo de furia de la joven para arrancarle una sonrisa de cosecha propia. Poseer tal cantidad de encanto tendría que haber sido ilegal.

Jacob desvió la mirada hacia el rostro tenso de Edward y, con una ceja alzada,le preguntó a la ligera:

—¿Puedo escoltar a la culpable de regreso a la mansión, milord?

El conde hizo un gesto afirmativo.

—Apártala de mi vista, antes de que me vea obligado a decir algo de lo que me pueda arrepentir después.

—Venga, dígalo—replicó Bella, presa de la irritación.

Edward se acercó a ella con expresión amenazadora.

Jacob se aprestó a colocar a Bella a sus espaldas de inmediato.

—Ed, tus invitados están esperando y, aunque me consta que están disfrutando de un drama tan fascinante, los caballos comienzan a ponerse nerviosos.

El conde pareció entablar una breve pero salvaje lucha con su autodisciplina antes de conseguir enmascarar sus emociones tras un semblante impasible. Con un gesto de la cabeza, indicó en silencio a Jacob que se llevara a Bella de allí.

—¿La llevo en mi propio caballo? —preguntó el hombre de modo cortés.

—¡No, maldita sea! —fue la gélida respuesta de Edward— Puede ir andando hasta la casa sin ningún problema.

De inmediato, Jacob hizo un gesto hacia uno de los mozos de cuadra para que se encargara de los dos caballos abandonados. Tras ofrecer el brazo a una Bella que echaba humo por las orejas, la miró con un brillo alegre en sus ojos oscuros.

—Me temo que acaban de condenarla a las mazmorras —informó a Bella—. Y tengo toda la intención de estirarle los pulgares en persona.

—Prefiero que me torturen a tener que soportar la presencia de Cullen — replicó Bella al tiempo que se recogía la falda y la abotonaba para poder caminar.

Habían comenzado a alejarse cuando la espalda de Bella se puso rígida al oír la

voz del conde.

—Puedes hacer un alto en la fresquera. La señorita necesita enfriarse.

Mientras luchaba por poner en orden sus emociones, Edward observó a Bella Swan con una mirada que debería haber chamuscado la espalda de su traje de montar. Por regla general, no le resultaba difícil retraerse de cualquier situación para poder analizarla de modo objetivo. No obstante, en los últimos minutos, todo rastro de autocontrol había estallado en pedazos. Cuando Bella había cabalgado en actitud desafiante hacia el obstáculo, Edward había visto se pérdida momentánea de equilibrio (algo potencialmente desastroso en una silla lateral) y ese instante en el que había creído que la joven se caería del caballo le había dado un susto de muerte. A esa velocidad, Bella bien podría haberse partido el cuello o la columna. Y él no había podido hacer otra cosa que observarla con impotencia. El pánico lo había dejado helado y le había provocado una oleada de

náuseas. Cuando la pequeña idiota consiguió regresar al suelo a salvo, el miedo se había transformado en una ira incandescente. N o fue consciente de que se acercaba a ella, pero, de pronto, ambos se encontraban en el suelo y la tenía agarrada por esos delgados hombros. En ese instante lo único que había deseado era aplastarla entre sus brazos en un paroxismo de alivio y besarla... para después descuartizarla con sus propias manos.

El hecho de que su seguridad significara tanto para él era... algo sobre lo que no quería reflexionar.

Con el ceño fruncido, Edward se acercó al muchacho que sujetaba las riendas de

_Brutus _y se las quitó de las manos. Sumido en sus sombrías meditaciones, apenas fue consciente de que Emmett había aconsejado discretamente a los invitados que comenzaran a saltar los obstáculos sin necesidad de esperar a que el conde los precediera. Con el rostro inexpresivo, Emmett se acercó a él a lomos de su caballo.

—¿Vas a cabalgar? —le preguntó con voz serena.

Como respuesta, Edward se encaramó a su montura y chasqueó la lengua con suavidad cuando _Brutus _se movió inquieto bajo él.

—Esa mujer es insoportable—refunfuñó al tiempo que retaba con la mirada a Emmett a que se atreviera a contradecirlo.

—¿Tenías la intención de aguijonearla para que ejecutara ese salto?—volvió a

preguntarle Emmett.

—Le ordené que hiciera justamente lo contrario. Supongo que me oirías.

—Sí, como todos los demás —replicó con sequedad—. Mi pregunta hace referencia a tus tácticas, Edward. Es obvio que una mujer como la señorita Swan requiere de medios mucho más sutiles que una orden directa. Además, te he visto en la mesa de negociaciones y sé que nadie puede rivalizar con tus poderes de persuasión salvo, quizá, Carlisle. De habértelo propuesto, podrías haberla engatusado y halagado para conseguir que te hiciera caso en menos de un minuto. En lugar de eso, fuiste tan sutil como un mazazo en tu intento de imponerte como su amo y señor.

—Hasta ahora, no me había percatado del don que tienes para las hipérboles—musitó Edward.

—Y ahora— prosiguió Emmett sin perder la calma— acabas de arrojarla a las compasivas zarpas de Jacob Black . Dios sabe que lo más probable es que la despoje de su virtud antes de llegar siquiera a la mansión.

Edward le lanzó una mirada cortante, si bien la abrasadora furia que lo consumía comenzaba a transformarse en una repentina preocupación.

—No se atrevería.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque ella no es de su estilo.

Emmett soltó una breve carcajada.

—¿Es que Black tiene preferencia por algún estilo en concreto? No me había dado cuenta de que las presas a las que da caza compartieran similitud alguna aparte del hecho de ser mujeres. Morenas, rubias, rollizas, delgadas... Parece bastante imparcial en sus devaneos.

—Hijo de puta— exclamó Edward entre dientes tras experimentar, por primera vez en su vida, el doloroso aguijonazo de los celos.

Bella se concentraba en poner un pie delante del otro cuando lo único que quería

hacer era darse la vuelta, buscar a Edward y arrojarse sobre él para darle una paliza en toda regla.

—Ese arrogante y pomposo zoquete...

—Tranquila —escuchó que lord Black le decía en voz baja— Ed está de un humor de perros... y, a decir verdad, no me gustaría tener que pelear con él para defenderla. Podría vencerle con los ojos cerrados si nos batimos a espada, pero no con los puños.

—¿ Por qué?— preguntó Bella en un murmullo—. Su brazo es más largo que el del conde.

—Pero él posee el gancho de derecha más brutal que he visto en la vida. Y yo tengo la desafortunada costumbre de protegerme la cara... lo cual suele dejar mi

estómago indefenso ante los puñtazos.

La desmesurada presunción que se ocultaba tras una afirmación semejante arrancó una carcajada a Bella. A medida que la furia se disipaba, cayó en la cuenta de que con un rostro como el de ese hombre nadie se atrevería a culparlo por el hecho de desear protegerlo

¿Por qué le llama Ed?

Ese es su nombre, desde que yo lo conozco –replicó el vizconde- Edward Anthony Masen, Lord Cullen. O lo que es lo mismo: Ed

No se… no parece que le vaya mucho un diminutivo como ese

Bueno –sonrió él-, ha sido más que preciso al indicarme que no le llame así en público, por eso le digo que confio mucho en su capacidad con los puños, los he probado de primera mano.

—¿ Ha peleado a menudo con el conde?—le preguntó ella.

—No desde que estábamos en la escuela. Cullen lo hacía todo con demasiada

perfección y yo me veía obligado a retarlo de vez en cuando para asegurarme de que su vanidad no alcanzaba límites excesivos. Por aquí... ¿ Le apetece que tomemos un camino mucho más pintoresco a través de los jardines?

Bella dudó un instante al recordar las numerosas historias que había oído sobre _ese _hombre.

—No estoy segura de que fuera una decisión acertada.

Jacob sonrió.

—¿ y si le prometo por mi honor que no me tomaré libertad alguna con usted?

Tras considerarlo un instante, accedió.

—En tal caso, está bien.

Jake la guió a través de un frondoso bosquecillo, a lo largo de un camino de gravilla que se encontraba a la sombra de una hilera de añosos tejas.

—Es muy probable que debiera advertirle que, puesto que mi sentido del honor está completamente arruinado, cualquier promesa que haya hecho carece de valor alguno —comentó él con despreocupación.

—En ese caso, debería advertirle de que mi gancho de derecha es diez veces más

brutal que el de Cullen.

El hombre sonrió.

—Díme, Bells, ¿cuál es la causa de tanta hostilidad entre el conde y tú?

Sorprendida por el uso del apelativo cariñoso, Bella pensó por un momento en reprenderlo, pero decidió dejarlo pasar; después todo, había sido un detalle que el hombre abandonara su cabalgada matutina para acompañarla de vuelta a la mansión

—Me temo que fue un caso de odio a primera vista —replicó Bella— . Yo creo que Cullen es un patán lleno de prejuicios y él me considera una mocosa de mal carácter.—Se encogió de hombros—.Tal vez ambos tengamos razón.

—Yo creo que ninguno de los dos la tiene —murmuró Jacob.

—Bueno, a decir verdad... tengo algo de mocosa de mal carácter—admitió Bella.

Los labios del hombre se curvaron en una muestra de humor mal reprimido.

—¿Es eso cierto?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Me gusta salirme con la mía y me enfurezco bastante cuando no lo logro. De hecho, me han dicho con bastante frecuencia que mi carácter es muy similar al de mi abuela, que trabajó de lavandera en los muelles.

Jacob pareció encontrar graciosa la idea de que estuviera emparentada con una lavandera.

—¿Estaba muy unida a su abuela?

—Bueno, era una anciana formidable y la quería mucho. Era capaz de soltar los insultos más atroces, tenía una energía inagotable y solía decir cosas que le harían reír hasta que le doliera el estómago. ¡Vaya! Perdón... Creo que se supone que no debo mencionar la palabra «estómago» delante de un caballero.

—Estoy consternado— replicó Jacob con gravedad—. Pero me recuperaré. —Tras mirar a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie los escuchaba, le susurró con

un gesto confidencial— En realidad, no soy un caballero, ¿sabe?

—Usted es un vizconde, ¿ no es cierto?

—Eso no quiere decir que tenga que ser un caballero. Usted no conoce a fondo a la aristocracia, ¿ verdad?

—Creo que ya la conozco más de lo que me gustaría.

Jacob le dedicó una extraña sonrisa.

—Y yo que pensaba que estaba decidida a casarse con uno de nosotros...¿Me equivoco o no son usted y su hermana pequeña un par de princesas del dólar traídas desde las colonias con el fin de atrapar un par de maridos con título?

—¿ Las "colonias"?—repitió Bella con una sonrisa amonestanadora—. En caso de que no se haya enterado, milord, fuimos nosotros los que ganamos la revolución.

—¡Vaya! Ese día se me debió de olvidar leer el periódico. Pero en respuesta a mi

pregunta...

—Sí —contestó Bella, un poco ruborizada—. Nuestros padres nos trajeron con el fin de buscar marido. Quieren introducir un poco de sangre azul en nuestro árbol

genealógico.

—¿Es eso lo que usted desea?

—Lo único que deseo hoy es «derramar» un poco de sangre azul—murmuró, pensando en Edward.

—Menuda fierecilla es usted—replicó Black , entre carcajadas—. Compadezco a Ed si se atreve a molestarla de nuevo. De hecho, creo que debería advertirle... —La frase quedó en el aire cuando vio el repentino dolor que se reflejó en el rostro de Bella y oyó la honda inspiración de la muchacha.

Un dolor agudo atravesó el muslo derecho de Bella y se habría caído al suelo de no ser por la ayuda de Jacob, que le rodeó la cintura con un brazo.

—¡Maldición!—exclamó con voz trémula mientras se aferraba el muslo con una mano. Un espasmo recorrió el músculo y la obligó a gemir entre dientes—. Maldición, maldición...

—¿Qué le ocurre? —preguntó Jacob, que la obligó a sentarse en el suelo sin pérdida de tiempo—. ¿Tiene un calambre?

—Sí... —Pálida y temblorosa, Bella se agarró la pierna con una expresión de pura agonía en el rostro—. ¡Por Dios, cómo duele!

El hombre se inclinó sobre ella con el ceño fruncido a causa de la preocupación. El apremio tiñó su voz queda.

—Señorita Swan... ¿Sería posible que olvidara por un instante todo lo que ha escuchado acerca de mi reputación? ¿Lo justo para permitir que la ayude?

Bella, que lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, no distinguió otra cosa en su

semblante que el deseo honesto de aliviar su dolor, de modo que asintió.

—Buena chica —musitó el vizconde antes de colocar el trémulo cuerpo de Bella en una posición medio sentada. Mientras deslizaba la mano bajo sus faldas con habilidad, comenzó a hablar sin pérdida de tiempo con de fin de distraerla— No será más que un momento. Le ruego a Dios que nadie pase por aquí y sea testigo de esto... porque parece una situación de lo más comprometedora. Y dudo mucho que aceptasen la típica y conocida excusa del calambre en la pierna.

—No me importa—jadeó ella—. Lo único que quiero es que lo haga desaparecer.

Bella sintió que la mano del hombre se deslizaba suavemente por su pierna y la calidez de la piel masculina se filtró a través del Esmeno tejido de sus pololos mientras Black buscaba el músculo acalambrado.

—Aquí está. Aguante la respiración, cariño.

Bella obedeció y sintió cómo le frotaba con fuerza el músculo con la palma de la mano. El repentino aguijonazo de dolor que sintió en la pierna estuvo a punto de hacerla gritar. No obstante, el dolor disminuyó de improviso y el alivio la dejó exhausta. Tras apoyarse contra el brazo del hombre, Bella dejó escapar un prolongado suspiro.

—Gracias. Ya me siento mucho mejor.

Los labios de Black esbozaron una débil sonrisa al tiempo que volvía a colocarle las faldas con destreza sobre las piernas.

—Ha sido un placer.

—Es la primera vez que me pasa algo así—murmuró Bella, que había comenzado a flexionar la pierna con precaución.

—Sin duda, ha sido la consecuencia de su hazaña en la silla de montar. Debe de haber sufrido un tirón en el músculo.

—Sí—El rubor tiñó sus mejillas cuando se vio forzada a admitir— No estoy acostumbrada a saltar en una silla de amazona. Sólo lo he hecho montando a horcajadas.

La sonrisa del hombre se ensanchó levemente.

—Qué interesante... —musitó—. A todas luces, mis experiencias con las muchachas americanas han sido en exceso limitadas. No me había dado cuenta de que podían llegar a ser tan deliciosamente pintorescas.

—Yo soy más pintoresca que la mayoría... —confesó ella con timidez

El vizconde esbozó una sonrisa al escucharlo.

—Por mucho que me agrade estar aquí sentado hablando conigo, Bells, será mejor que te acompañe de vuelta a la casa si ya eres capaz de ponerte en pie. No te hará ningún favor pasar mucho tiempo conmigo a solas. —Se levantó con facilidad y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a incorporarse.

—Por lo que parece, me ha hecho un favor enorme—replicó Bella, que le tendió la mano para permitir que la levantara.

Jacob le ofreció el brazo como apoyo y la observó mientras ella comprobaba si el dolor había desaparecido o no.

—¿te encuentras mejor?

—Sí, gracias—contestó Bella al tiempo que se aferraba a su brazo—. Ha sido

muy amable, milord.

Él la miró con un extraño brillo en esos pálidos ojos marrones.

—No soy amable, Bells. Sólo me porto bien con las personas cuando planeo aprovecharme de ellas.

Bella le respondió con una sonrisa despreocupada antes de atreverse a preguntar:

—En ese caso, ¿corro algún peligro en su compañía, milord?

Si bien las facciones del hombre permanecieron relajadas a causa del buen humor, sus ojos adquirieron una expresión intensa e inquietante.

—Me temo que sí.

—Mmm...—Bella estudió las marcadas líneas de su perfil _y _pensó que, pese a todas las amenazas, Jacob no se había aprovechado de su indefensión poco antes—. Es usted terriblemente franco acerca de sus aviesas intenciones... y eso hace que me pregunte si de verdad tendría que preocuparme.

La única respuesta que obtuvo Bella fue una enigmática sonrisa

Tras separarse de lord Black , Bella ascendió las escaleras que llevaban a la amplia terraza trasera, donde resonaban las carcajadas de una animada charla femenina. Había diez jovencitas al rededor de una de las mesas, embelesadas con

algún tipo de juego o de experimento. Estaban inclinadas sobre una hilera de vasos llenos de distintos líquidos mientras una de ellas, que tenía los ojos cubiertos por un pañuelo, metía un dedo en uno de los vasos. Fuera cual fuese el resultado, hizo que todas las demás chillaran y se echaran a reír. Cerca de allí, un grupo de viudas observa a las jóvenes con risueño interés.

Bella vio a su hermana en el grupo y caminó hacia ella.

—¿Qué es todo esto?—le preguntó.

Alice se dio la vuelta y la miró con la sorpresa pintada en el rostro.

—Bella —murmuró al tiempo que le pasaba un brazo por la cintura—. ¿Por qué has vuelto tan temprano, querida? ¿Has tenido alguna dificultad con el circuito de

obstáculos?

Bella la alejó un tanto del grupo mientras el juego seguía su curso.

—Algo así —contestó con aspereza y procedió a relatarle los acontecimientos de la mañana.

Los ojos oscuros de Alice se abrieron de par en par por la inquietud.

—¡Dios Santo! —exclamó en voz baja—. No puedo imaginarme a lord Cullen perdiendo los papeles de ese modo... Y, en cuanto a ti... ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando permitiste que lord Black se tomara semejantes libertades?

—Me dolía mucho—susurró Bella a la defensiva—. No podía pensar. Ni siquiera podía moverme. Si alguna vez sufres un calambre muscular, te enterarás de lo doloroso que resulta.

—Preferiría que me cortaran la pierna antes que permitir que alguien como lord Black se acercara a mí —replicó Alice entre dientes. Tras detenerse para considerar la situación, le resultó imposible refrenar su curiosidad y preguntó—:¿Cómo fue?

Bella reprimió una carcajada.

—¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? Para cuando dejó de dolerme la pierna, lord Black ya había retirado la mano.

—¡Diantres!—exclamó la pequeña de las Swan con el ceño levemente fruncido—. ¿Crees que se lo dirá a alguien?

—No sé por qué, pero creo que no lo hará. Parece un caballero, pese a su empeño en afirmar lo contrario.—Bella adoptó una expresión airada al añadir—: Desde luego, hoy ha sido mucho más caballero que Cullen.

—Ya...¿Cómo pudo saber que no se te daba muy bien montar en una silla de amazona?

Bella la miró sin resentimiento alguno.

—No te hagas la idiota, Alice. Resulta evidente que Rosalie se lo dijo a su marido, quien, a su vez, se lo comentó a Cullen.

—Espero que no te enfades con Rosalie por esto. Su intención no fue que la

situación acabara tal y como lo ha hecho.

—Debería haber mantenido la boca cerrada —refunfuñó Bella.

—Tenía miedo de que sufrieras una caída si saltabas en esa silla Todas lo teníamos.

—¡Bueno, pues yo no!

—Pues deberías haberlo tenido.

Bella dudó un instante y su expresión se relajó al admitir:

—Sin duda alguna, habría acabado por asustarme en un momento dado.

—En _ese _caso, ¿no te enfadarás con Rosalie?

—Por supuesto que no—contestó Bella—. No sería justo culparla por el comportamiento animal de Cullen.

Con un alivio palpable, Alice la apremió a regresar junto a la concurrida mesa.

—Ven, querida, debes jugar a esto. Es un poco tonto, pero bastante divertido.

Las chicas, todas ellas solteras y de edades comprendidas entre los quince y los

veintitantos años, se apartaron un poco para deja sitio a las Swan. Mientras Alice le explicaba las reglas, a Nessie le taparon los ojos y las otras chicas procedieron a cambiar la posición de los cuatro vasos.

—Como puedes ver—prosiguió Alice—, hay un vaso lleno con agua jabonosa, otro con agua limpia y otro con agua azul de la lavandería. El último, por supuesto, está vacío. Los vasos predicen con qué tipo de marido te casarás.

Todas observaron cómo Nessie palpaba con cuidado uno de los vasos. Tras hundir el dedo en el vaso de agua jabonosa, esperó a que le retiraran la venda de los ojos y observó el resultado con cierto embarazo mientras las restantes chicas estallaban en carcajadas.

—Como ha elegido el vaso de agua jabonosa, significa que acabará casada con un hombre pobre—explicó Alice

Después de secarse los dedos, Nessie exclamó con jovialidad:

—Su—supongo que el simple hecho de saber que voy a ca—casarme es motivo de alegría.

La siguiente muchacha esperó con una sonrisa mientras le vendaban los ojos y cambiaban los vasos de posición. Palpó los recipientes de cristal y estuvo a punto de tirar uno en el proceso antes de hundir los dedos en el agua azulada. Su elección pareció satisfacerla bastante.

—El agua azul significa que va a casarse con un artista de renombre —informó

Alice a su hermana—. ¡Eres la siguiente!

Bella le lanzó una mirada elocuente.

—Tú no crees en estas cosas, ¿ verdad?

—¡Vamos, no seas tan cínica y diviértete! —Alice cogió la venda y se puso de puntillas para colocarla alrededor de la cabeza de Bella.

Privada de la visión, permitió que la guiaran hasta la mesa. Al escuchar los grititos de ánimo de las muchachas que la rodeaban no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Escuchó el ruido de los vasos mientras alguien los movía frente a ella y esperó con los brazos extendidos hacia delante.

—¿Qué pasa si elijo el vaso vacío? —preguntó.

Escuchó la voz de Nessie, muy cerca de su oído.

—¡Morirás siendo una sol—solterona! —exclamó, y las demás estallaron en carcajadas.

—Nada de levantar los vasos para comprobar el peso —le advirtió alguien con voz risueña— No puede librarse del vaso vacío si ese su destino.

—En este momento, me gustaría elegir el vaso vacío —replicó Bella, lo que despertó otro nuevo coro de carcajadas.

Tras rozar la superficie lisa de uno de los vasos, deslizó los dedos hasta el borde y, acto seguido, los hundió en el frío líquido. A continuación, todas las chicas

prorrumpieron en aplausos y carcajadas, por lo que Bella preguntó:

—¿Yo también voy a casarme con un artista?

—No, has elegido el agua limpia —contestó Alice—. ¡Un marido rico y apuesto viene a por ti, querida!

—¡Caramba! Qué alivio... —dijo Bella con voz desdeñosa al tiempo que se bajaba la venda de los ojos para mirar por encima del borde del tejido—. ¿Ahora te toca a ti?

Su hermana menor negó con la cabeza.

—Yo fui la primera. Golpeé uno de los vasos dos veces y organicé un desastre

horrible.

—¿Y eso qué quiere decir, que no vas a casarte?

—Quiere decir que soy torpe—contestó Alice con voz alegre—. Aparte de eso, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez mi futuro no esté decidido todavía. Las buenas noticias son que tu esposo parece estar de camino.

—Si es así, ese bastardo se está retrasando bastante—fue la cortante respuesta de Bella, que hizo estallar en carcajadas tanto a Alice como a Nessie.

**He de reconocer que yo también jugué a un juego de los vasos parecidos… el resultado fue que me casaré con un hombre de recursos limitados jajajjaaj**

**Sinceramente, este cap me encanta**

**Y apareció otra vez Jacob, como me habían dicho por Twitter**

**Termino hablando de Edward y Bella otra vez… Esta vez las cosas se ha pasado de madre… aunque parece ser que Edward se está empezando a dar cuenta de lo que siente**

**Estad atentas…**

**Esta historia no la actualizare cada dia, pero si cada semana¡**

**A veces mas de una vez **

**Besitos : Masen1309 ;) **


	9. Busquemos Mariposas

**Esta historia es la continuación de NO ME ENAMORARÉ, **

**Aunque se puede leer independientemente, os recomiendo seguir el orden**

**Los personajes no son mios solo espero que lo disfrutéis:**

Por desgracia, las noticias del altercado entre Bella y Edward se extendieron con rapidez por toda la casa. Apenas entrada la tarde ya había llegado a oídos de Renee Swan, y el resultado no fue muy agradable. Con los ojos como platos y sin dejar de chillar, Renee se paseaba de un lado a otro por delante de su hija en el dormitorio.

—Tal vez las cosas no habrían llegado a _ese _extremo si te hubieras limitado a hacer un comentario inapropiado en presencia de lord Cullen— gritó con furia Renee mientras sus delgaduchos brazos se batían en gestos desesperados no, tenías que discutir con el conde y después desobedecerlo delante de todos... ¿Te das cuenta de cómo nos has hecho quedar? No sólo has arruinado tus posibilidades de matrimonio, ¡sino también las de tu hermana!, ¿Quién querría emparentarse por matrimonio con una familia que se ve en la obligación de reconocer a una... a una palurda como uno de sus miembros?

Con un aguijonazo de vergüenza, Bella le dirigió una mirada de disculpa a Alice, que se encontraba sentada en el rincón. Su hermana sacudió la cabeza ligeramente para asegurarle que no pasaba nada.

—Si insistes en comportarte como una salvaje—continuó Renee—¡me veré obligada a tomar medidas drásticas, Isabella Marie!

Bella se hundió aún más en el canapé al escuchar su odiado nombre completo, cuyo uso siempre era el heraldo que anunciaba algún castigo espantoso.

—Durante la próxima semana, no saldrás de esta habitación a menos que lo hagas en mi compañía —dijo Renee con voz severa—. Controlaré cada uno de los pasos que des, de los gestos que hagas y de las palabras que salgan de tu boca hasta asegurarme de que se puede confiar en que te comportarás como un ser humano razonable. Será un castigo compartido, porque te aseguro que tu compañía me resulta tan poco placentera como a ti la mía. Sin embargo, no queda otro remedio. Y si te oigo protestar lo más mínimo, doblaré el castigo y haré que sean quince días. Durante los momentos en los que no te encuentres bajo mi supervisión, permanecerás en este cuarto, ya sea leyendo o meditando acerca de tu desacertada conducta. ¿ Me has comprendido, Bella?

—Sí, madre.

La perspectiva de ser controlada tan de cerca durante una semana hizo que Bella se sintiera como un animal enjaulado. Reprimió un aullido de protesta y se concentró con rebeldía en el estampado floreado de la alfombra.

—Lo primero que harás esta noche—prosiguió Renee con los ojos resplandecientes en su delgado y pálido rostro— será disculparte con lord Cullen por los problemas que le has causado hoy. Y lo harás en mi presencia, de modo que yo pueda...

—De eso nada... —Bella se enderezó en su asiento y miró a su madre con manifiesta rebeldía—. No. No hay manera de que tú ni nadie pueda obligarme a pedirle disculpas. Antes prefiero morir.

—Harás lo que te digo. —La voz de Renee se convirtió en una especie de gruñido—. Te disculparás con el conde con total humildad, ¡O no abandonarás esta habitación durante lo que nos queda de estancia!

Cuando Bella abrió la boca para hablar, Alice se apresuró a interrumpirla.

—Madre, ¿puedo hablar con Bella a solas, por favor? Sólo será un momento. Por favor...

Renee les dirigió una dura mirada a sus dos hijas, sacudió la cabeza como si se preguntara por qué había sido maldecida con muchachas tan insoportables y salió a grandes zancadas de la habitación

—Esta vez está enfadada de verdad —murmuró Alice para romper el peligroso silencio que había seguido a su intervención—. Jamás había visto a madre en semejante estado. Debes hacer lo que te pide.

Bella la miró con una sensación de furia e impotencia.

—¡No me disculparé ante ese asno arrogante!

—Bella, no te costaría nada. Tan sólo pronuncia las palabras. No tienes por qué

decirlas en serio. Limítate a decir: «Lord Cullen, siento...»

—No lo haré —replicó Bella con terquedad—. Y sí que me costaría algo: mi orgullo.

—¿Y merece la pena quedarse encerrada en esta habitación y perderse las cenas y veladas que disfrutarán todos los demás? ¡No seas testaruda, por favor! Bella, te

prometo que te ayudaré a idear una horrible venganza contra lord Cullen... algo realmente perverso; pero, de momento, tendrás que hacer lo que te pide madre. Puede, que pierdas una batalla, pero acabarás ganando la guerra. Además...—Alice buscó con desesperación algo más que decir—Además, nada le gustaría más a lord Cullen que el hecho de que permanezcas encerrada durante toda la visita. No podrías molestarlo ni atormentarlo. Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. ¡No le des esa satisfacción, Bella!

Tal vez aquél fuera el único argumento con el poder suficiente para convencerla.

Bella frunció el ceño y contempló el pequeño rostro marfileño de su hermana, con esos inteligentes ojos tan oscuros como las cejas, que quizás estuvieran marcadas en exceso. No por primera vez, se preguntó cómo era posible que la persona más

dispuesta a unirse a sus correrías fuera también la única capaz de hacerle recuperar la cordura sin apenas esfuerzo. Mucha gente se dejaba engañar por los innumerables momentos en los que Alice desplegaba su actitud extravagante, sin llegar a sospechar jamás el implacable sentido común que yacía bajo su fachada élfica.

—Está bien—dijo con rigidez—. Aunque es muy probable que me atragante con las palabras.

Alice dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—Yo actuaré como tu intermediaria. Le diré a madre que estás de acuerdo y que ya no debe reprenderte más porque de lo contrario es posible que cambies de opinión.

Bella se dejó caer en su asiento y trató de imaginarse la engreída satisfacción que manifestaría Edward cuando se viera obligada pedirle disculpas. Maldición, iba a resultar insoportable. Hirviendo de furia, se entretuvo planeando una serie de complicadas venganzas contra el conde que finalizaban con la imagen del hombre pidiendo clemencia.

Una hora más tarde, la familia Swan —con Charles Swan al frente—salió del dormitorio en grupo. Su destino final era el comedor, donde iba a tener lugar otra grandilocuente cena de cuatro horas. Puesto que acababa de ser informado del comportamiento vergonzoso de su hija, Charles se encontraba en un estado de furia apenas contenida y su bigote tenía un aspecto encrespado sobre el rictus decidido de los labios.

Ataviada con un vestido de seda de color lavanda ribeteado con chorreras de encaje blanco en el corpiño y mangas cortas abullonadas, Bella caminaba con resolución tras sus progenitores mientras las iracundas palabras de su padre llegaban flotando hasta ella.

—El momento en que te conviertas en un obstáculo para uno de mis posibles negocios será justamente el momento en que te enviaré de vuelta a Nueva York. Hasta ahora, toda esta caza de maridos en Inglaterra ha demostrado ser costosa e

improductiva. Te lo advierto, hija, si tus acciones han arruinado mis negociaciones con el conde...

—Estoy segura de que no ha sido así —interrumpió Renee con nerviosismo al ver que sus sueños de adquirir un yerno con título se tambaleaban como una taza de té al borde de la mesa—. Bella se disculpará con lord Cullen, querido, y eso arreglará las cosas. Ya lo verás. —Se retrasó un paso para echarle una mirada amenazadora a su hija mayor por encima del hombro.

Una parte de Bella quería acurrucarse en algún rincón y dejar que los remordimientos la consumieran, pero otra parte estaba a punto de explotar de resentimiento. Como era natural, su padre se haría cargo de cualquier cosa o persona que interfiriera en sus negocios... de otro modo, le daría exactamente igual lo que hiciera. Lo único que había querido de sus hijas en toda su vida era que no lo molestaran. De no haber sido por sus tres hermanos, Bella jamás habría sabido lo que era recibir la más mínima atención masculina.

—Para asegurarnos de que tengas la oportunidad de pedirle disculpas con propiedad al conde —dijo Charles Swan, que hizo una pausa para clavar sus ojos marron chocolate en Bella con severidad—, le he pedido que se reúna con nosotros en la biblioteca antes de cenar. Te disculparás con él allí... de modo que tanto él como yo quedemos satisfechos.

Bella se detuvo en seco y lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. Su resentimiento se convirtió en un nudo ardiente que estuvo a punto de ahogarla mientras se preguntaba si habría sido Edward quien había elegido semejante escenario para una lección de humillación.

—¿Sabe él por qué le has pedido que se reúna allí contigo? —consiguió preguntar.

—No; no creo que espere una disculpa de una de mis hijas, cuyos malos modales ya son de conocimiento general. De cualquier forma, si no te disculpas de manera satisfactoria, no tardarás en echarle un último vistazo a Inglaterra desde la cubierta de un buque de vapor con destino a Nueva York.

Bella no era tan estúpida como para tomar las palabras de su padre por una amenaza vacía. Había resultado del todo convincente gracias a la brusquedad de su tono autoritario. Y la mera idea de verse obligada a abandonar Inglaterra, y lo que era peor, de separarse de Alice...

—Sí, señor—dijo con la mandíbula apretada.

La familia continuó su camino a lo largo del pasillo en completo silencio.

Cuando Bella creyó que se desmayaría de los nervios, notó que su hermana le daba la mano.

—No tiene ninguna importancia—susurró Alice—. Limítate a decirlo a toda prisa y a acabar con...

—¡Silencio!—gruñó su padre, y ellas separaron las manos.

Abatida y absorta con sus propios pensamientos, Bella apenas se dio cuenta de lo ocurría a su alrededor mientras acompañaba a su familia hasta la biblioteca. La puerta estaba entreabierta y su padre anunció su presencia con un golpecito decidido antes de instar a su mujer y a sus hijas a que entraran en la estancia. Era una hermosa biblioteca, con techos que se elevaban a seis metros de altura, escaleras que podían desplazarse y galerías superiores e inferiores que contenían millares de libros. La esencia del cuero, del pergamino y de la madera recién encerada le confería al ambiente un aroma rico y penetrante.

Edward, que estaba inclinado sobre el escritorio con las manos apoyadas sobre la pulida superficie, levantó la vista de un pliego de papel. Se enderezó en el asiento y entrecerró los ojos al ver Bella. Moreno, austero e impecablemente vestido, era la viva imagen del aristócrata inglés, con la corbata anudada a la perfección y el abundante cabello retirado de la frente de forma implacable. De pronto, a Bella le resultó imposible conciliar la imagen del hombre que tenía delante con la del bruto juguetón sin afeitar que le había permitido tirarlo al suelo sobre el campo de _rounders_ que se encontraba detrás del establo.

Una vez que hubo guiado a su esposa y a sus hijas al interior de la habitación, Charles Swan dijo sin más preliminares:

—Gracias por acceder a que nos reuniéramos aquí, milord. Le prometo que esto no nos llevará mucho tiempo.

—Señor Swan—lo saludó Cullen en voz baja—, no imaginé que tendría el privilegio de encontrarme también con su familia

—Me temo que la palabra «privilegio» resulta una exageración en este caso –afirmó Charles con tono brusco—. Al parecer, una de mis hijas se ha comportado de modo inaceptable en su presencia y desea expresarle su arrepentimiento. —Colocó los nudillos en la espalda de Bella y la empujó hacia el conde—. Adelante.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—Señor Swan, esto no es necesario...

—Permita que mi hija diga lo que tiene que decir —replicó Charles, apremiando a Bella para que se adelantara.

El ambiente de la biblioteca era silencioso pero explosivo cuando Bella alzó la vista hacia Edward. Había fruncido el ceño aún más y, no sin cierta perspicacia, la joven advirtió que el conde no deseaba una disculpa por su parte. No de esa forma, con su padre obligándola a hacerla de una forma tan humillante. De algún modo, eso hizo que le resultara mucho más fácil disculparse.

Tragó saliva con fuerza y clavó la mirada en aquellos insondables ojos oscuros, que emitían brillos de un verde intenso debido a la luz que entraba en la estancia.

—Siento lo que ocurrió, milord. Ha sido un anfitrión generoso y se merece mucho más respeto por mi parte del que le he mostrado esta mañana. No debería haber desafiado su decisión sobre la carrera de obstáculos, ni debería haberle hablado como lo hice. Espero que acepte mis disculpas y que sepa que son sinceras.

—No —dijo él con suavidad.

Bella parpadeó por la incredulidad, ya que en un principio pensó que había rechazado sus excusas,

—Soy yo quien debería disculparse, señorita Swan, y no usted,—continuó Edward—. Sus actos de rebeldía fueron provocados por mi despliegue de autoritarismo. No puedo culparla por responder de semejante modo a mi arrogancia,

Bella se esforzó por ocultar su perplejidad, aunque no le resultó fácil, ya que Edward estaba haciendo exactamente lo contrario de lo que había esperado. Le habían dado la oportunidad perfecta para que aplastara su orgullo... y él había elegido no hacerlo. Se escapaba a su comprensión. ¿A qué clase de juego estaba jugando?

El conde paseó la mirada por sus desconcertadas facciones.

—Pese a lo mal que lo expresé esta mañana —murmuró—, mi preocupación por su seguridad era genuina. Y de ahí la razón de mi furia.

Sin dejar de observarlo con atención, Bella sintió que el nudo de resentimiento que se le había formado en el pecho comenzaba a disolverse. ¡Qué amable estaba siendo!

Y no daba la sensación de que estuviera fingiendo. Parecía comprensivo y amable de verdad. La embargó una sensación de alivio y se vio con fuerzas para respirar por primera vez en todo el día.

—Ese no fue el único motivo de su furia —le dijo—. Tampoco le gusta que Ie desobedezcan.

Edward soltó una risa ronca.

—No—admitió con una lenta sonrisa ladeada—, no me gusta. —La sonrisa trasformó las severas facciones de su rostro, lo que hizo que se desvaneciera la reserva natural y quedara al descubierto un atractivo que resultaba mil veces más poderoso que la mera belleza.

Bella sintió un extraño aunque agradable escalofrío que le recorrió la piel.

—Entonces, ¿se me permitirá montar sus caballos de nuevo?—se atrevió a preguntar.

—¡Bella!—oyó gritar a su madre.

Un brillo jovial iluminaba los ojos de Edward, como si se deleitara con la audacia de la joven.

—Yo no diría tanto.

Atrapada en la aterciopelada trampa de su mirada, Bella se dio cuenta de que su eterna discordia se había convertido en una especie de desafío amistoso... atemperado con algo que parecía casi...erótico. Santo Dios. Unas cuantas palabras agradables de Edward y estaba a punto de convertirse en una estúpida...

Al ver que habían hecho las paces, Renee comenzó a barbotear con entusiasmo:

—¡Ay, querido lord Cullen, qué caballero tan magnánimo es usted! Y debo decir

que no es autoritario en absoluto... Es más que evidente que fue su preocupación por mi voluntarioso angelito lo que le llevó a actuar así, y eso es una prueba más que suficiente de su infinita benevolencia.

La sonrisa del conde adquirió un matiz sarcástico y le dirigió a Bella una mirada especulativa, como si estuviera meditando si la expresión «voluntarioso angelito» era una descripción adecuada para ella. Le ofreció el brazo a Renee y preguntó con tono indiferente

—¿Me permite que la acompañe hasta el comedor, señora Swan?

Eufórica ante la idea de que todos la vieran entrar del brazo del propio lord Cullen, Renee aceptó con un suspiro de placer. Cuando emprendieron el camino desde el estudio hacia el salón donde tendría lugar la procesión para la cena, Renee se embarcó en un discurso insoportablemente largo acerca de sus impresiones sobre Hampshire, dejando caer unas cuantas críticas insignificantes que pretendían resultar ingeniosas, pero que lograron que Bella y Alice se miraran la una a la otra con silenciosa desesperación. Lord Cullen recibió las toscas observaciones con meticulosa cortesía y sus pulidos modales hicieron que los de su madre parecieran

incluso peores en comparación. Y, por primera vez en toda su vida, Bella se le ocurrió que su desprecio deliberado por la etiqueta tal vez no fuera tan inteligente como pensara en un principio. Una cosa era segura: no quería acabar siendo tediosa y reservada... claro que, a su vez, tampoco sería algo tan malo comportarse con un poco más de dignidad.

Era evidente que Edward sintió un infinito alivio al apartarse de la familia Swan cuando llegaron al salón, por más que no lo manifestara ni de gesto ni de palabra. Les deseó cortésmente una noche agradable y se marchó tras hacer una ligera reverencia para unirse a un grupo entre el que se encontraban su hermana, lady Esme, y su cuñado, Carlisle.

Alice se giró hacia Bella y la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿Por qué lord Cullen se ha mostrado tan amable contigo?—susurró—. Y ¿por qué diantres le ha ofrecido a madre su brazo para escoltarnos hasta aquí y verse obligado con ello a escuchar su incesante cháchara?

—No tengo ni la más mínima idea —musitó Bella—. Pero está claro que posee una alta tolerancia al dolor.

Emmett y Rosalie se unieron al grupo que se encontraba al otro lado de la estancia. Alisándose de forma distraída la cinturilla de su vestido azul plata, Rosalie echó un vistazo a la multitud, captó la mirada de Bella y compuso una mueca de aflicción. Era obvio que se había enterado de la confrontación que había tenido lugar durante la carrera de saltos. «Lo siento», esbozó con los labios. Pareció alviada cuando Bella le hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza para asegurarle que todo estaba bien y le envió un mensaje silencioso que decía: «No pasa nada.»

Al final, todos entraron en procesión al comedor, con los Swan y los McCarty entre los últimos que cerraban la marcha, puesto que eran los de menor rango.

—El dinero siempre cubre la retaguardia—comentó el padre de Bella de forma críptica, y ella supuso que no tenía mucha paciencia con las reglas de precedencia que se observaban con tanta meticulosidad en semejantes circunstancias.

Bella se dio cuenta de pronto de que, en las ocasiones en las que la condesa estaba ausente, Edward y su hermana Esme tendían a arreglar las cosas de una manera mucho menos formal e instaban a los invitados a entrar en el comedor a su propio ritmo, en lugar de en procesión. Con la condesa presente, al parecer, debían adherirse de forma estricta a la tradición.

Daba la impresión de que había casi tantos sirvientes como invitados; todos ellos estaban vestidos con un uniforme que consistía en unos abultados calzones negros, un chaleco color mostaza y un chaqué azul. Sentaron a los invitados con premura y sirvieron el vino y el agua sin derramar una sola gota.

Para sorpresa de Bella, su sitio se encontraba cerca de la cabecera de la mesa de Edward, tan sólo a tres asientos a la derecha del conde. Ocupar un lugar tan cercano al anfitrión era una señal de gran privilegio que en muy raras ocasiones se le otorgaba a una joven soltera sin título alguno. Preguntándose si el sirviente se había equivocado al sentada allí, echó una mirada cautelosa a los rostros de los huéspedes que se encontraban a su lado y vio que también ellos estaban perplejos por su presencia. Incluso la condesa, que se sentaba al otro extremo de la mesa, la miraba ceñuda.

Bella le dirigió a Edward una mirada inquisitiva mientras él se acomodaba en su lugar a la cabecera de la mesa.

El hombre enarcó una de sus oscuras cejas.

—¿Le ocurre algo? Parece un poco consternada, señorita Swan

Sin lugar a dudas, la respuesta apropiada habría sido ruborizarse y agradecerle aquel inesperado honor. No obstante, cuando Bella observó el rostro del conde, que parecía suavizado por la luz de, las velas, se descubrió respondiendo con absoluta franqueza:

—Me preguntaba por qué estoy sentada tan cerca de la cabecera de la mesa. A la

luz de los acontecimientos de esta mañana, había asumido que me colocaría fuera, en la terraza trasera.

Hubo un momento de silencio sepulcral mientras los invitados que se encontraban alrededor asimilaban con expresión atónita que Bella realizara tan abierta referencia al conflicto que había tenido lugar entre ellos. No obstante, Edward los dejó aún más perplejos al echarse a reír por lo bajo, sin apartar la mirada de ella. Después de un instante, los demás se unieron a él con carcajadas algo forzadas.

—Ya que conozco su tendencia a meterse en problemas, señorita Swan, he llegado a la conclusión de que es más seguro tenerla a la vista y al alcance de la mano, si es posible.

Ese comentario fue hecho casi con ligereza. Habría que ahondar mucho para descubrir alguna insinuación en su tono. Pese a todo, Bella sintió un cosquilleo líquido en su interior, una sensación que se trasladó de una terminación nerviosa a otra como un torrente de miel tibia.

La joven alzó una copa de champán hasta sus labios y paseó la mirada por el comedor. Alice estaba sentada cerca del otro extremo de la mesa; charlaba de forma animada y a punto estuvo de derramar una copa de vino, ya que no dejaba de gesticular para enfatizar sus palabras. Rosalie se hallaba en la mesa de al lado,

ajena, al parecer, a la multitud de miradas de admiración masculina que se posaban sobre ella. Los hombres que tenía a cada lado parecían entusiasmados por la suerte que habían tenido al ser colocados junto a una compañía tan arrebatadora, mientras que Emmett, que se sentaba a unos cuantos asientos de distancia, los contemplaba con la venenosa mirada de un macho que protegiera su territorio.

Nessie, su tía Huilen y los padres de Bella se hallaban situados junto a otros

invitados en la mesa más alejada. Como de costumbre, Nessie apenas decía nada a los hombres que se sentaban junto a ella y contemplaba en silencio y con nerviosismo su propio plato. «Pobre Nessie—pensó Bella con compasión—.Tendremos que hacer algo con esa maldita timidez tuya.»

Le llamó la atención la enorme fila de sirvientes que traían el primer plato: un desfile de fuentes llenas de sopa de tortuga y bandejas plateadas que contenían rodaballo bañado en salsa de langosta, pudín de cangrejo de río y trucha a las finas hierbas con lechuga estofada. Era el primero de una lista de ocho platos que vendrían seguido por diferentes postres. Al encarar la perspectiva de otra cena prolongada, Bella reprimió un suspiro y levantó la vista para descubrir la sutil mirada escrutadora que Edward le dedicaba. No dijo nada, sin embargo, por lo que Bella no pudo evitar romper el silencio.

—Su caballo de caza, _Brutus, _parece un animal magnífico, milord. Me he fijado en

que no usa fusta ni espuelas con él.

La conversación que había a su alrededor cesó y Bella se preguntó si habría metido la pata de nuevo. Tal vez se suponía que una joven soltera no podía hablar hasta que alguien se dirigiera a ella. De cualquier forma, Edward contestó al instante:

—En muy raras ocasiones utilizo la fusta o las espuelas con ninguna de mis posesiones, señorita Swan. Por lo general, soy capaz de obtener los resultados que deseo sin ellas.

Bella pensó de mala gana que, al igual que a todos los que se encontraban en la propiedad del conde, al bayo ni se le pasaría por la cabeza desobedecer a su amo. —Parece poseer un carácter mucho más dócil que otros purasangres —dijo ella.

Edward se reclinó en su silla cuando uno de los criados le si sirvió una porción de trucha sobre su plato. La luz parpadeante jugaba con los mechones de su cabello negro... y Bella no pudo evitar recordar la sensación de esos gruesos mechones entre sus dedos.

—_Brutus _es un cruce, a decir verdad. Una mezcla entre un purasangre y un caballo de tiro irlandés.

—¿En serio? —Bella no hizo esfuerzo alguno por ocultar sorpresa—. Jamás habría pensado que usted montaría otra cosa que no fuesen caballos del más alto pedigrí.

—Hay muchos que prefieren los purasangres—admitió el conde—. Pero un caballo de caza precisa de una marcada habilidad para los saltos y de la fuerza necesaria para cambiar de dirección con rapidez. Un cruce como _Brutus _posee toda la velocidad y el estilo de un purasangre, además de la fuerza atlética de un caballo de tiro irlandés.

Los demás ocupantes de la mesa no se perdían palabra. Cuando Edward terminó,

un caballero añadió con jovialidad:

—Un animal soberbio, ese _Brutus. _Descendiente de _Eclipse, _¿no es cierto? Es imposible pasar por alto la influencia del árabe _Darley_...

—Montar un cruce demuestra su mentalidad abierta —murmuró Bella.

Edward esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Puedo ser abierto de mente, de vez en cuando.

—Eso he oído... pero jamás había tenido evidencia alguna hasta el momento.

De nuevo, se hizo el silencio cuando los invitados escucharon los comentarios provocativos de Bella. En lugar de enfadarse, Edward la miró sin ocultar su interés. Si dicho interés era el de un hombre que la encontraba atractiva o el de uno que

simplemente la consideraba un bicho raro de la naturaleza, era difícil de decir. Pero sin duda el interés estaba allí.

—Siempre he tratado de hacer las cosas de manera lógica —dijo—lo que, en ocasiones, supone una ruptura con la tradición.

Bella le dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Acaso encuentra que las ideas tradicionales no siempre son lógicas?

Edward negó ligeramente con la cabeza y el brillo de sus ojos se intensificó mientras daba un trago a su copa de vino y la miraba por encima del borde de cristal.

Otro caballero hizo un comentario gracioso acerca de curar a Edward de sus

ideas liberales mientras traían el siguiente plato. La sucesión de curiosos objetos abultados sobre las bandejas plateadas fue recibida con satisfacción y grandes muestras de alborozo. Había cuatro por mesa, doce en total, colocadas a intervalos regulares sobre pequeñas mesitas plegables, donde los sirvientes y los criados de mayor rango procedieron a trinchar las viandas. El aroma especiado de la carne de ternera llenó el aire mientras los invitados observaban el contenido de las bandejas con murmullos de expectación. Bella se giró un poco en su asiento y echó un vistazo a la bandeja que tenía más cerca, situada sobre una mesita. A punto estuvo de dar un salto de terror al descubrir los achicharrados rasgos de una bestia irreconocible cuya cabeza recién horneada desprendía volutas de vapor.

La sorpresa le hizo dar un respingo y, al instante, escuchó el tintineo resultante de los cubiertos. Uno de los sirvientes se hizo cargo de inmediato de los resultados su

torpeza: sacó tenedores y cucharas limpios y se agachó para recuperar los utensilios que habían caído.

—¿Qué... qué es eso? —preguntó Bella sin dirigirse a nadie en articular, incapaz de apartar la mirada de aquella repugnante visión

—Cabeza de ternera—respondió una de las damas en un tono de divertida condescendencia, como si aquello fuese un ejemplo más del poco refinamiento de los americanos—. Una de las exquisiteces inglesas. No me diga que nunca la ha probado...

Esforzándose por mantener una expresión indiferente, Bella meneó la cabeza sin

decir palabra. Se encogió cuando el criado abrió las humeantes mandíbulas de la ternera y cortó la lengua. ..

—Algunos afirman que la lengua es la parte más deliciosa—continuó la dama—, mientras que otros juran que los sesos son, con diferencia, lo más sabroso. Yo, por mi parte, encuentro que, sin alguna, lo más exquisito son los ojos.

Los propios ojos de Bella se cerraron con repugnancia ante semejante revelación.

Notó que el amargo sabor de la bilis ascendía por su garganta. Nunca había sido una entusiasta de la cocina inglesa, pero por objetable que encontrara algunos platos en pasado nada la había preparado para la repulsiva visión de la cabeza de ternera. Abrió un poco los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Al parecer, por todos lados se trinchaban, abrían y fileteaban las cabezas de ternera. Los cerebros se servían con cucharas sobre los platos; las mollejas se cortaban en rodajas...

Bella estaba a punto de vomitar.

Al sentir que la sangre se retiraba de su rostro, Bella dirigió la mirada hacia el

otro extremo de la mesa, donde Alice contemplaba, con vacilación las porciones que estaban siendo depositadas ceremoniosamente sobre su plato. Muy despacio, Bella se llevo la esquina de su servilleta hasta la boca. No. No podía permitirse vomitar. Sin embargo, el fuerte y grasiento olor de la cabeza de ternera flotaba a su alrededor y, mientras escuchaba el laborioso tintineo de los cuchillos y tenedores que se estaban empleando, así como los murmullos de apreciación de los comensales, empezó a verse acosada por las náuseas. Colocaron delante de ella un platito que contenía unas cuantas rodajas de... algo... y un gelatinoso globo ocular con base cónica que rodó como al descuido hacia el borde.

—Dios bendito...—susurró Bella, cuya frente comenzó a llenarse de sudor.

Una voz fría y calmada pareció atravesar la nube de náuseas.

—Señorita Swan...

Bella siguió con desesperación el sonido de la voz y vio el rostro impasible de

Edward.

—¿Sí, milord? —preguntó con voz ronca.

El conde pareció elegir sus palabras con inusual cuidado.

—Disculpe lo que sin duda le parecerá una petición algo excéntrica, pero da la casualidad de que este momento es el más apropiado para contemplar una rara especie de mariposas que habita en la propiedad. Aparece sólo a primera hora de la noche, cosa que, por supuesto, se sale de lo habitual. Es posible que recuerde que ya se lo mencioné en alguna conversación previa.

—¿Mariposas? —repitió Bella, que tuvo que tragar repetidas veces para contener

las náuseas.

—Tal vez me permita conducidas a usted y a su hermana hasta el invernadero, donde se han visto nuevos capullos. Para mi desgracia, será necesario que nos ausentemos durante este plato, pero regresaremos a tiempo para que disfrute del resto de la cena.

Muchos de los invitados detuvieron sus tenedores a medio camino, con expresiones que reflejaban su perplejidad ante la peculiar petición de Cullen.

AI darse cuenta de que le estaba proporcionando una excusa para salir del comedor, con su hermana como acompañante en aras del decoro, Bella asintió.

—Mariposas —repitió casi sin aliento—. Sí, me encantaría verlas.

—Y a mí también—dijo Alice desde el otro extremo de la mesa. Se puso en pie al instante, lo que obligó a los caballeros a levantarse cortésmente de sus sillas—. Qué considerado por su parte recordar nuestro interés en los insectos autóctonos de Hampshire, milord.

Edward fue a ayudar a Bella a levantarse de su asiento.

—Respire a través de la boca —susurró.

Pálida y sudorosa, ella obedeció.

Todas las miradas estaban posadas en ellos.

—Milord —dijo uno de los caballeros, lord Clearwater—¿podría preguntarle cuál es esa especie tan rara de mariposas a la que se refiere?

Se produjo un momento de incertidumbre y, acto seguido Edward respondió con

seria determinación:

—La violeta moteada.—Hizo una pausa antes de terminar—La _Erynnis pages._

Harry Clearwater frunció el ceño.

—Me considero algo así como un aficionado a los lepidópteros, milord, y a pesar de que conozco una «Erynnis tages», que puede encontrarse tan sólo en Northumberland, jamás había oído hablar de esa tal _Erynnis pages. _I

Hubo un breve instante de silencio.

—Es un híbrido —afirmó Edward—. _Morpho purpureus _fracticus_. _Por lo que sé, tan sólo ha podido observarse en los alrededores de Forks Place.

—Me gustaría echar un vistazo a la colonia con usted, si es posible —comentó Harry, que dejó la servilleta sobre la mesa y se dispuso a ponerse en pie—. El descubrimiento de un nuevo híbrido es siempre un extraordinario...

—Mañana al anochecer —le dijo Edward de forma autoritaria—. Las _Erynnis pages _son muy sensibles a la presencia humana. No desearía poner en peligro a una especietan frágil. Creo que lo mejor es visitarlas en grupos pequeños, de dos o tres personas.

—Como quiera, milord —dijo Harry, obviamente contrariado, al tiempo que volvía a tomar asiento—. Mañana al anochecer entonces.

Agradecida, Bella tomó el brazo de Edward mientras Alice se agarraba al otro, y

salieron de la habitación con gran dignidad.

**Que mentirosillo es nuestro Ed¡ **

**No os hagai muchas ilusiones sobre la relación entre Bella y Edward…todavía queda mucho por pasar**

**Dicen que tras la tempestad llega la calma…pero eso no quiere decir que no vuelva a haber tormenta…**

**¿Qué creeis vosotras?**

**Estad atentas…**

**Esta historia no la actualizare cada dia, pero si cada semana¡**

**A veces mas de una vez **

**Besitos : Masen1309 ;) **


End file.
